Intertwined Life of a Devil and Girl
by Way2Dawn
Summary: Aerith Mazen. No. More like Aerith Mazen-Phantomhive. A mere 15 year old girl is taken to the Phantomhive estate after information of being a Phantomhive. With new friends along the way, who can she really trust in this world? Especially Sebastian Michaelis... Time era is mid 1920s, SebastianXOC contains some OCs don't like, don't read!
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm Way2Dawn. This is my REAL first story I'm posting up on here. Please try not to be rude but I will take advice on how to fix up the story a little bit. So without a further or do...BEGIN THE READING!**

Intertwined Lives of a Devil and Girl

Prologue

_"You are a Phantomhive…"_

Those haunting words were struck in my brain. An old-fashioned carriage with two lean horses came in front of the house.

"You ready, dear?"

I turned around to see my aunt. "Claire…I shouldn't. Really, I'm much better off living here with you."

One of Claire's giant bear hugs suddenly strangled my body. Her blonde waves were in my face as I tried not to let any single hair hit my mouth.

"Aerith…you deserve this. After your mom and dad left me with you, I knew you wanted to be free. You don't have to lie."

I opened my mouth to protest but stopped.

"See? Go on and see your life. You are a mere fifteen-year-old girl and want to be free. I know. I felt the same."

I was silent.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Claire chuckled.

I shook my head.

"It's just…I thought I was a Mazen, not a Phantomhive as well." I said

"Dear, didn't you know? You have two last names. Surely, Galla and Matthew could have told you." Claire tilted her head.

"No…they never did." My eyes quickly looked down to the ground, avoiding Claire's big blue eyes.

"Oh…no matter! Come on!" Claire grabbed my wrist and dragged me down to the carriage. She yanked the door open and gently pushed me inside.

My face landed on the cushion of the seat and I heard the door slam. I twisted my body to where I was lying down on the seat. I sat up straight and looked around. Inside was brown walls, dark blue curtains and royal blue cushions. I sighed and crawled to the window. I peeked through the curtain and saw Claire talking to someone. I could see his face perfectly.

Pitch black hair. Long bangs covering the sides of his face. Devil red eyes. To top it all off, he was wearing a butler's suit.

His face was suddenly confused and whispered to my aunt. I tried to listen but the area of birds and trees rustling made it hard to hear. My aunt's head began to nod slowly and said something back.

This time I could hear it clearly.

"Aerith…"

They were talking about me.

The man said something back.

"Deal…"

A deal about me perhaps?

Claire whispered something.

"Protect…"

The man nodded and bowed slightly.

"Very well."

His blood red eyes looked straight at my pale green eyes. My eyes stretched as he looked away and smiled at Claire.

I closed the curtain fast as I heard footsteps come to the carriage door. I sat up straight and the door swung open.

"You're all set." Claire smiled.

"Okay." I said.

"All of your belongings are at the mansion already. I'll see if I can come visit sometime tomorrow, all right?"

I nodded, "Goodbye Claire."

She blew me a kiss and waved.

"Bye, love."

With that, the door slammed again and the carriage began moving. I sighed once more.

My name is Aerith Mazen and I am 15 years old.

No.

Now it is '_My name is Aerith Phantomhive-Mazen and I am 15 years old.'_

No one believed I was the true heir to the Phantomhive estate or the Funtom Company. That all changed when my aunt came crashing through the door, holding a vintage document, screaming those four words into my ear.

_"You are a Phantomhive…"_

I was born on November 13, 1910. I was the only daughter to Galla Mazen and Matthew Phantomhive. My mother kept her last name in honor of Mazen's troubling past with the Civil War.

_"You are a Phantomhive…"_

I really do not know what happened to my parents that night. Hmph. Nevertheless, I know for a fact is that they were both killed. Who…I do not know.

_"You are a Phantomhive…"_

I had to live with Aunt Claire for 13 years. I lived with her and my cousin, Isaac. However, when I was eight, he was all grown up and left to join the army. Claire prays every night for his safety.

_"You are a Phantomhive…"_

…

_"You are a Phantomhive…"_

Those words.

_"You are a Phantomhive…"_

They are going to stick with me for sometime. I know. I am Aerith Mazen-Phantomhive and my life is finally going to begin…


	2. At The Phantomhive Mansion

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry I haven't been able to update this! Trust me, the story was nagging me in my head. "Keep going!" "Go to the computer and type!" "You can do it!" (-.-) Anyway, I'm back and promise to update as much as I can. Then again, with school...meh who cares! :)**

**Anyhoo, about the reviews:**

**TwinsRule FG and HK: Lol awh thank you! That's very nice of you! Even though you can't understand half of it! 8D Btw, Moony...badass! :D**

**geminigrrl: First off, thank you. Second, I am aware of this. But I'm going to keep my story the way it is. But you gave me a brilliant idea for later on so thank you! :3**

**Riku'sgirl19: First off, nice username! :) Second, does it really? Lol but don't worry, Ciel will come but later on. But thanks!**

**Arisa: O-o as you wish... *bows***

**i3zeref13: O_o again, as you wish. I shall write more! Thank you for the comment! :3**

**SO...without a further distractions for me now...CHAPTER 1 begins!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. I wish ._.**

The carriage finally came to a stop and I could hear the horses neighing. Curious, I quickly took a peek out the window. What surprised me was that the brilliant blue sky faded into a orange and pink dusk. Just how far away was this mansion from Claire's home?

"Excuse me, Miss?"

I jumped and slowly turned to the carriage door. It was open, letting the vibrate colors of twilight seeping through and all around inside. I squinted my eyes slightly to see a white gloved hand, offering me its hand. I scooted over to the entrance and ever so slowly, placed my bare hand on the other. I rose up from the seat and stepped down from the carriage. My feet quietly hit the ground and the hand that held mine let go. I turned around to see who offered my hand and was a gentleman.

Pitch black suit. Dark black shoes. Midnight hair. It was him. The man who was silently talking to Claire and (what I think) were discussing about me and 'protection'. My eyes widen slightly as he closed the carriage door. Crimson eyes looked at lime green eyes. Almost like earlier, when I was eavesdropping and he saw me. I didn't even see that he was speaking with me.

"Good evening, Miss Phantomhive." He smiled with his eyes closed.

I snapped out of Dreamland and into reality. "Oh, um. Mazen, really." I said quietly, almost a whisper.

He frowned slightly, "Oh, would you prefer if I called you 'Miss Mazen'?"

My eyes lit up at him. "Oh, no, no. I-It doesn't really matter. Just a comment I should have kept to myself." I hung my head and felt my cheeks getting hot.

I heard him chuckle, "No need to worry, ma'am. I am a butler, after all. Butlers are told what to do by their Masters."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Master?"

"Oh, my apologies." He suddenly bowed before me, one hand placed near his heart, the other behind his back. He looked up at me with his blood red eyes.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler of the Phantomhive estate." He quickly rose up and a smile was seen again from him.

I nodded lightly, "I'm Aerith Mazen and-" I cutted myself off and gasped.

Sebastian's face was scared at first, but then grew to worry. I sighed.

"Aerith Phantomhive-Mazen." I held up my hand, my head looking at raw dirt. I cursed quietly to myself.

_This suddenly feels familar..._

I suddenly thought of the memory when Claire and I were at a ball and I was being shy that night. Then again, I was only nine years old. She would force me to hold up my hand whenever I met a stranger/friend of hers. I would sometimes merely pout and I stick out my hand like a sore thumb. She then would have to apologize to them and scolded me when the 'friends' left.

"_It is not lady-like to pout whenever you meet someone! Honsetly, Aerith! You are going to grow up and nobody will respect you as a lady!"_

_"But Auntie Claire...!"_

_"Please, behave Aerith. And for the last time, it's 'Aunt Claire'!" She sighed._

_I merely giggled and skipped around the ballroom. I twirled around in the center. Spinning, twirling, jumping in the air. Blurred visions of people, their faces full of smiles and grins. Finally, Claire had to grab me and didn't let me go until we were out of the dancing zone._

_She slapped her forehead, "You dance like nobody is watching you but you can't meet other people."_

_I shrugged my shoulders, "'Tis not my doing, Auntie!"_

_Claire's face suddenly grew serious and confused. "Well then, who?"_

_I pointed to my chest. "The pink thing in here. Ah, your heart!" I smiled innocently._

I came back to Earth as I felt a hand grasp mine. I blinked and looked up. Sebastian was smiling at me and lightly shook my hand. He let go of it and spoke.

"A honor for me, My Lady." He quietly chuckled.

I slightly smiled and felt something run down my cheek. I touched my face and looked at my fingers. Tears. My eyes widen once more as I rubbed my eyes, escaping all of the held back tears. They kept streaming down like a never-ending waterfall.

That memory... It made me who I am today.

"My Lady..."

I suddenly felt smooth cloth touching my cheeks. Sebastian dabbed my face with his hankerchief. One hand held my cheek and the other trying to help me clean up my face. My eyes sting and blurred, wet vision was all I could see. Blurred...spinning, twirling, _jumping._

I suddenly felt sick and the scenery became all dizzy as such. I held my head in sickness and closed my eyes, trying to escape the dizziness.

"My Lady!"

I got down on my knees and finally in what seemed forever, the sick feeling in me stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and scanned. I looked up to see Sebastian, with worry and anxious in his eyes.

"I...um..." I rose up and cleaned off the dirt from my knees and smoothed out my short purple dress.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

He shook his head. "No worries. It's over now. Would you like to go back? If you miss your home that much."

I shook my head as well. "No, it was just a memory. I competely forgot about it. It...made me who I am. Just Aerith Mazen."

"I see." He offered me his arm and gently smiled at me.

I felt a smile on me as I wrapped my arm around his. He led me up the steps and in front of large door. He released my arm and opened the door for me. I nodded in curosity and stepped inside. My face widen and my jaw was slightly open. It was beautiful.

Checker-boarded tile on the floor, portraits hung on the wall, a staircase separating into two separate ones. This is too real.

I stood in the center, admiring every single detail of the manor.

"Do you like it?" I turned to Sebastian.

I grinned, merely forgetting the sickness, "It's beautiful. It's just-"

"What is it?" His face with worry.

I chuckled, "You need to lighten up, Sebastian. I was just going to say that it is bigger than how Claire described."

He quietly sighed with relief, "Forgive me, ma'am. When it comes to a new master, I must first see their personality and how they act."

I laughed, "Just act like yourself. I don't mind. I'm not cold-blooded." A question suddenly popped into my head and it came out as words in my mouth.

"'New master?'" I asked.

"Yes. You see, your ancestors have lived here. I have been serving here quite a while."

"Ancestors?" I asked.

"Yes." He traveled to a nearby portrait and pointed to it. I studied the painting carefully. It was a young boy. Medium blue hair, one dark blue eye, the other eye covered with an eyepatch and shadowed by his bangs.

"This here is Ciel Phantomhive. He lived here most of his life."

"Most?" I tilted my head.

He contiuned on, "He owned the Phantomhive estate and the Funtom Company. He was eleven when I first met him."

"An eleven year old was entitled to all that?!" I exclaimed.

"He had to. His parents, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive perished in a fire along with the manor."

He pointed to two paintings across from Ciel, one man similar to Ciel and a beautiful woman who had Ciel's eyes.

"He was entitled to everything. Soon, in 1889, at age 13, he died."

"He was young." I whispered.

"Indeed. For quite some time, the mansion has been quiet. Our servants have even retired but their loyalty goes to the Phantomhives."

"That long? Are they here?" I gasped.

He shook his head, "Sadly, they passed away." His face was suddenly full of regret.

"We now have new servants." He added.

My eyes lit up. "Really?"

He nodded and cupped his hands to his mouth. "ANNA! LILLIAN! HOPE!"

"COMING!" Three voices screamed. Footsteps came closer and suddenly, three figures stood before Sebastian, saluting him.

"Yes, sir?!" All of them exclaimed.

"Meet your new master." Sebastian bowed to me.

The first of the three stepped forward. She seemed young, thin and agile-looking. She had long blond hair into a braid . She had sky blue eyes and long bangs pushed behind her ears. She was wearing a important-looking maid's outfit. She had a serious facial expression, mature and appeared to be the leader of the trio.

"Milady, I am Anna Withens. Very nice to meet you." She curtsey to me and the next person stepped forward.

It was another girl but very different from Anna. She had bright orange hair into a ponytail and short bangs across her forehead. Again, young and like a stick. She had grass green eyes and was wearing a dress up to her ankles and had a apron on. She was maybe an inch shorter than Anna. She was smiling brightly and cheery. She seemed to be the witty and pick-me-upper out of all of them.

"My name is Lillian Slayter. I hope I can be in service to you." She bowed to me and smiled at me.

Last but not least, a boy stepped forward. He was a bit younger than the other two girls but capable of them. He had sliver hair and short bangs near his forehead. He had large teal eyes and had no emotion on him. He was thinner than Anna and Lillian and was a tad shorter. He was wearing what appeared to be a gardener's outfit and a straw sunhat.

"I'm Hope Monarco. Pleasure to meet you." His voice was mature despite his looks. He didn't smile nor anything. He kind of reminded me of how I am at times.

I smiled at the servants, "Likewise. I have a feeling we are going to be good friends."

They chuckled quietly at the same time and Sebastian spoke. "Are you hungry, My Lady?"

I held my stomach and waited for a growl. With the sickness earlier, I lost my hunger for food. "No, not really." I suddenly made a LOUD yawn.

Sebastian chuckled, "But tired. Anna, would you take Aerith to her room and help her settle in? I must take care of some business."

Anna nodded, "Come with me, Milady." I nodded and followed Anna up the stairs.

"Good night, ma'am!" Lillian exclaimed, waving goodbye.

"Sweet dreams." Hope said, not as loudly as Lillian.

I smiled at them. "Good night. 'Night, Sebastian." I said before going up to the right side of the stairs and following Anna into a hallway. She had a candlelabra with her, glowing light surrounding her. She opened the second door to the right and I stepped inside. My room.

It was purple and green, my two favorite colors. The king-sized bed was against the wall, in the center. To the left, was a large wooden closet and next to it was a large bookshelf filled with an endless collection of books. Also, a small white desk and chair was placed next to the shelf.

To the right, was a dark brown dresser, above it was a large window, showing the dark sky with twinkling dots. There was one thing that caught my eye. A glass door leading to outside.

"Oh, were you looking at this, ma'am?" Anna asked and pointed to the glass door.

I nodded, "Yes."

"It is a baclony, Milady." She placed the candlelabra on the desk, walked over and opened the door. A gust of wind blew in and Anna quickly closed it.

"Best to keep it closed, ma'am." She chuckled. She then went to the closet and took out a white nightgown. She began to undress me.

"Um...what are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting you ready for the night." She simply said. Her face suddenly had worry. "Did you want to dress yourself?"

"Um...I don't mind. I was just confused. This is so different than Claire's house." I stated.

She chuckled as she helped me put on my nightgown. "Well, this is the Phantomhive mansion. Everything is different sometimes, Milady."

She undid the covers and I seeped into the cold sheets. As I made myself comfortable, Anna hovered above me with the lighting candlelabra.

"Anything else I can do?" She asked, smiling.

"Not at all." I smiled back.

She nodded, "I bid you good night and pleasant dreams, ma'am. If you need anything, don't be afraid to get me, okay?"

I nodded and she left the room. I looked around the room. Nothing like my old room at Claire's.

"'Well, this is the Phantomhive mansion. Everything is different sometimes, Milady.'" I thought about Anna's words. Of course its different. A commoner, in the Phantomhive estate, sleeping in the Phantomhive bed. I turned on my side and looked out the window. The twinkling stars shone its light at me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Good night, Mum. Good night, Father."

(No one's POV)

"How is she doing?" Claire asked.

"She seems well." Sebastian nodded. He suddenly gasped, "Although..."

"What did you do?" Claire's face grew stern.

"Aerith suddenly was dizzy and nauseous. All because she held up her hand." Sebastian's face was confued.

"Was her head down?" Claire smirked.

"Y-Yes. How would you know?"

Claire chuckled, "I am her aunt, of course. There was this one time..."

She began to explain the memory of the ball and Sebastian's face was lifted.

"Now I understand. Her mother told her to promise to always follow her heart. She hasn't broken it, you know."

"I know. But the thought of her mother, my sister. It kills her to know what happened to them."

"Do you?" Sebastian asked.

Claire shook her head, "Same as her. Not a clue."

"I see."

"Aerith's a good kid. She just had a bad childhood." Claire suddenly gasped. "Until..."

"Until what?" Sebastian asked.

Claire mumbled, "Ten years. That long?"

She straighten herself up. "Sebastian. I have a task for you."

**A/N: Man, that took me a while. (/.\) But oh well, left it at a cliffhanger. xD I won't tease that long, I promise ;) As always, please read and review! Also, if you have a question, comment, or concern, don't be afraid to PM me or ask in the review. Good day to you all! \(^.^)/**


	3. The Life of a Party

**A/N: Hola! It's me again XD Despite the number of reviews so far, I'm still going! Why? I'm one hell of writer! ...That was a lie, I know XD it was very tempting. :3 Thanks for staying with me and even if you just looked at it, I appericate that you read it. :) **

**Review time!**

**VampireSiren: Thank you! It means a lot :)**

**i3zeref13: Lol okay I'll make the chapters longer. And awe that's sweet. Thank you :)**

**So without anything else to say...uh Sebastian?**

**Sebastain: She does not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. If she did, all hell would break loose -.-**

**Me: Well, duh! :D Enjoy!**

**Btw, the bold and _italic together are singing_. Fyi, I didn't want you all to be confused.**

"My Lady..."

"Mmm..."

My eyes still closed but feeling the heat of sunlight made me turn myself to my right side.

"Noo..."

"You must get up, My Lady." I felt hands on my shoulder and lightly shaking me.

I held up all five fingers in front, my eyes still closed.

"Zzz...five...f-five more...m-minutes." I snored.

"Come, ma'am. You have a busy day."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, feeling exhausted.

"Fine...I'm going." I sat up and stretched, making little noises.

"Good morning." He smiled with his crimson eyes shut.

"'Mornin'." I yawned once more.

"I'm hoping My Lady had a restful sleep?" Sebastian asked, his back to me.

"Yes." I said quickly. "And you, Sebastian?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"My night was fine, thank you." He handed me a teacup and I raised my eyebrows.

"What is it?" Sebastian's face with confusion.

"N-Nothing." I slowly took the cup and peeked inside the cup. It seemed to milk but was warm and tempting to drink. I put my lips to the edge of the expensive china and sipped the warm liquid. It ran down my throat, feeling the heat slide down and into my stomach. The warmth of the milk made me want to go back to slumber and stay there.

"I'm not trying to poison you." Sebastian joked.

I smiled, "I know. I'm still getting used to this."

"That's an earful." Sebastian smiled.

I felt my face making a confused face. "Huh?"

"My apologies. It's appearently new slang from America."

"More weird words. It's interesting but honsetly." I sighed and handed the finished teacup to Sebastian.

"Forgive me, My Lady. Would you like a scone or fruit? My apologies again but it seems I need to supply more food."

"Stop feeling sorry. It happens." I said. "I'll take some fruit, thanks." I added.

"Very well, My Lady. Shall I tell the details of you agenda today?"

I raised my eyes at him. "Like what?"

"Well, you have lessons this morning until lunch which include music, Latin, algebra, and science."

"Ugh..." I slammed myself back onto the bed and pulled the covers over me. "Wake me up when I don't have to go to school."

I could hear chuckling. "But ma'am, there is a surprise at the end of the lesson."

I jerked up straight, white covers on top of my head and draping down onto the bed.

"Surprise?" I asked.

He smiled with his eyes closed once more and placed the covers on my shoulders, setting my auburn waves free in the ocean of white.

"Haha, yes, surprise, My Lady. Let me get Lillian for you and then let you have breakfast." Sebastian said.

"Okay."

With that, he left the room and I was left alone. I hugged my knees and place my head between them. What a horrible nightmare...Wait. I'm already living in one. I hated that dream. I've had it for sometime. It's the same one.

_Running in an endless room. Running...running...running. I could hear haunted voices of the dead. I covered my ears to avoid them but it's too loud. Cold sweat beaded on my forehead as I would run through darkness._

_"Stop! Stop, please!" I pleaded. They grew louder and louder until I thought my mind was going to explode._

_"STOP! PLEASEEEE! STOPPPPPP!" I closed my eyes from the pain and struggled with a high headache._

_"SSSTTTTTOOOPPPPP! PPPPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE! SSSSSCCCCCRRRRRAAAM! LEEEEAAAAVVVE MEEEE AAALONNNEEE!" I screamed with my lungs, knocking out all of the air inside me. Suddenly, just like a switch, everyone and everything went quiet and peaceful. I panted, trying to let my airways recover, uncovered my ears and sighed of relief. All of a sudden, a pain jolted my mind and I was holding my head in pain, even worse. Ever so quietly, a voice was singing. Almost like they were whispering to my ears. I recgonize the tune. The one Mum and Dad used to sing to me. But it was different._

_**"A monster is right there, is right there, is right there. A monster is right there, My Fair Lady.**_

**_You don't deserve to go to heaven, go to heaven, go to heaven. You don't deserve to go to heaven, My Fair Lady._**

**_The truth is in your blood, in your blood, in your blood. No, not your red blood, it's in your soul."_**

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled, holding my head._

_"But you do. It's carved in your soul and can never be taken back."_

_"I didn't do anything!" Anger rising within me. It made the ache worse and it got to the point where I was wincing._

_"But you did. You watched your own parents, your kin, die right in front of you."_

_"I-I never did!" I stammered, feeling hesitatied._

_"Was it exciting to see it? Their lifeless bodies, caked with blood, the fear and guilt fading from their eyes. And you stood there and did nothing."_

_"I was a child! What could I possibly do?!" I yelled at pitch black and yelped once more in pain._

_"It's not what you do. It's what you did after. You pretended you had no clue what happened and lied to your precious aunt. Hiding sercets from her when you swore you have never told a lie. You acted so innocent in front of her. You only wanted to be free to run away from the guilt you had and never speak of it again. Well, guess what? I'm going to haunted it for the rest of your damn life."_

_"Leave me alone! I don't even know who committed the crime!" I yelled, almost on the verge of tears._

_"Why?" It began to sing once more._

**_"Aerith Mazen is a liar, is a sin, is truly evil. Aerith Mazen should greet death, My Fair Lady..."_**

"My Lady!" My head jerked up to see the orange-haired maid with worry and shock in her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, fine." I smiled, trying to hide the pain.

"Says you." She folded her arms.

"Seriously, what's up with the slang?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't try to change the subject! I don't mean to be rude, Master, but I'm just concerning for you."

"There's nothing to be concern about." I tried my very hardest to lie. I gave a fake smile to the smile master.

"I won't force it out of you, Master. I'm just worried about you. You're a beautiful young lady, beautiful red hair, beautiful eyes. Your life should be daring, not overthinking things."

"I know. But I promise you, I'm fine."

"Okay, I was just balled up, that's all."

I facepalmed my forehead. "Seriously."

She giggled, "Come, ma'am. Let's get you dressed and have some breakfast."

I climbed out of the bed as Lillian made her way to the closet and take out a short light tan dress. She helped me undress my gown and put on the 'flapper' dress. She then placed short black heels in front of me and I slipped inside them.

"Perfect!" She grinned widely, her mouth almost shaped like a D.

I laughed, "Alright, alright."

"Let us go, My Lady." She bowed, walked to the door and held it for me as I slipped out of the room. She led me down the stairs and into a door on the right side. Inside was a long hallway, decorated in shades of blue. Knick-knacks and antiques hung on the wall, shining in gloss but was somewhat blocked by gray dust. I gazed in awe as I heard a creak ring in my ears. I looked ahead to see Lillian holding a big, brown door and smiling at me. I hurried along, trying not to make Lillian stay there all day. I stepped inside to see a grand dining room. A long, polished wooden table with matching chairs. My eyes widen at the sight. This is _way _too fancy for me! Sebastian was waiting for me, having alongside a sliver tray of food.

"There you go, Master. I'll see you later." Lillian smiled, bowed and left the room.

I watched her leave the room and I turned back around. The clinking of the heels were partnered with silence as I made my way to a chair. Sebastian then placed the tray of breakfast before me.

"Today we have assorted fruits, thin pancakes and to drink is Earl Gray tea, My Lady." Sebastian announced. I stared at the food and began to chuckle.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, slightly smiling.

"I will never get used to this." I shook my head, smiling.

"You will. It takes time. You've only been here for half a day, My Lady."

"I know." I said and I grabbed a sliver fork and began to cut the pancake. Despite the thinness, it was golden-brown on the outside and fluffy on the inside. I took a small piece and ate it. It was sweet and warm in my mouth.

"Is it to your liking?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. It's very good." I smiled. My eyes turned to his ruby eyes. "You're not going to eat?" I asked, my head tilted with worry.

"No, I appericate it but I'm not hungry at times. You go ahead and eat your food, My Lady." He smiled with his eyes closed as usual.

I turned back to the food and began to eat once more. To me, this was somewhat awkward. In silence (which I REALLY hate), eating and having hints sometimes that Sebastian would look at me stuffing my face with food. I slightly turned red at the thought and shoved the thought away but failed to. Not even making a dent in the food, I finished.

"Is that all, My Lady?" Sebastian asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded and he took the tray. "As promised, My Lady, lessons shall go on. Since we weren't able to inform out tutors of the 'Phantomhive Return' in time, I shall tutor you."

I raised my eyebrow. "You're a tutor too?"

"Yes, ma'am. For you see, I am one hell of a butler."

I just stared at him, "I-I don't know how to respond to that."

He chuckled, "No matter. I shall get changed and we shall begin."

I nodded once more, "Okay. Let me know when you're ready."

He bowed to me, "Very well." With that, he left. I walked out of the dining room, out of the long hallway and into the entrance.

"What shall I do?" I thought. I had maybe, 10-15 minutes. Might as well go for a walk. Now, to get to the backyard.. I picked a door on the left side and followed a dim hallway to find a door with a window. I peeked out to see the backyard. I grinned and opened the door. Fresh air hit my lungs and I gently closed the door. Outside was beautiful. Neatly trimmed bushes and hedges, variety of flowers in bloom, the grass a perfect shade of green. It was elegant. I suddenly felt a presence with me. I squinted my eyes to see sliver hair bobbing up and down. I made a confused face and traveled down the small steps and into the garden. I gazed the buds of flowers and the ones who already grew. I smiled at the beauty and suddenly tripped.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head and a shadow was covering the sun from my eyes. It was Hope, face with anxiety and fear.

"I-I am so sorry, ma'am." He held up his hand and I clasped mine with his.

"It's not your fault. I'm a klutz anyway and I wasn't looking. It's okay." I comforted.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"I promise, it's not your fault." He pulled me up and I swifted off the dirt and grass pieces off of me.

"Okay. Is there anything I can do, ma'am?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I was just admiring the backyard. It's really beautiful. Who did this?"

Hope held up his hand slowly, his eyes avoiding mine. "Me."

"Really? I'm impressed."

"Well, alongside with Sebastian. He did most of the work."

"You still helped. It's amazing. You should be proud."

"I am." He smiled slightly.

I smiled back and looked at the flowers more. "They are charming."

"They truly are. My favorite flower is the white rose." He pointed to a nearby white flower. It was angelic-looking, petals strectched and thorns attached to the stem.

"Oh, how lovely!" I exclaimed.

"Lovely, they are, ma'am. They mean 'pure' in its color code."

"Pure..." I said. I jumped. "Oh, I have to go to lessons! I completely forgot!"

"Oh, here, let me escort you back." Hope offered.

"Thank you." I smiled. Together, we both hurried back to the door, through the dull hallway and back to the center of the house. Sebastian was barely walking out of the dining room door, in a gray suit and a bright crimson tie and wearing spectacles.

"Ah, My Lady. You looked like you just rushed in here." Sebastain tilted his head.

Hope and I looked at each other and began snickering.

"What?" Sebastain frowned.

"Nothing. I promise." I smiled.

"Very well. Hope, I assume you finished your work?"

"Um...I'm almost." Hope looked at the floor.

"Hope." Sebastian said.

"He was showing me the backyard. I distracted him." I said quickly. Sebastian looked at me.

Hope shook his head, "Even before, I was messing around. I'll be going."

"See you, Hope." I waved.

"Until again, ma'am." Hope smiled and left.

"Very well, shall we contiune with the lessons planned?" Sebastian asked.

I nodded and with that, we walked up the grand staircase and to the left side. The hallway was similiar to the right side of the staircase but different decorations. We walked all the way to the end of the hallway and Sebastian held the door for me. Inside, was beyond what I thought it was. A grand ballroom. The tile on the floor shiny and glossy, the walls with clear windows and long curtains. In the center was a red grand piano, a small desk and a movable green chalkboard.

"So, I'm guessing where we are going to do the lessons?" I asked.

"Yes, My Lady. Unless you prefer someplace else?" Sebastian asked.

"No. It's fine."

"Very well. Let us begin..."

(Later on in the afternoon)

"I think I'm going to die!" I exclaimed.

"Why?!"

"Math is hard!" I slammed my head against the desk.

He chuckled, "No, it's not."

"Lies! You lie about lying!" I picked up my head and exclaimed, but was smiling.

"I never lie." He smiled gently.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh.."

He chuckled, "Well, the good news is that the lessons are over."

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Haha, I shall go ahead and prepare lunch."

"Wait, wait, wait." I stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You never told me about the 'surprise'. You said you would tell me after the lessons." I said.

"Ah, yes. Would it be possible to wait until after lunch?" Sebastian asked.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll wait."

He bowed slightly to me, "I appericate it, ma'am. Now, if you will excuse me, I shall make lunch."

"Okay. I think I'll go to my room."

"Very good, ma'am." We both walked out of the room and back to the staircase.

"See you in a minute, Sebastian." I said before heading off to the right side and into the hallway. I stepped inside my room to see that the room had been cleaned up a little. Let's see...what can I do? I glanced at the bookshelf and picked a random book. It was titled 'The Tell-Tale Heart and Other Writings' by Edgar Allan Poe. I opened to a random page. It was a small poem titled 'Alone'.

_From childhood's hour I have not been_

_As others were; I have not seen_

_As others saw; I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring._

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow; I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone;_

_And all I loved, I loved alone._

_Then- in my childhood, in the dawn_

_Of a most stormy life- was drawn_

_From every depth of good and ill_

_The mystery which binds me still:_

_From the torrent, or the fountain,_

_From the red cliff of the mountain,_

_From the sun that round me rolled_

_In its autumn tint of gold,_

_From the lightning in the sky_

_As it passed me flying by,_

_From the thunder and the storm,_

_And the cloud that took the form_

_(When the rest of Heaven was blue)_

_Of a demon in my view_

Spooky. I placed the book back in its place and sat down in the chair. _Of a demon in my view_... Tales, I suppose. Suddenly, two light knocks came from the door.

"Come in." I said.

It was Sebastian, back in his butler suit. "My Lady, lunch is ready."

My eyes widen for a second. "That was fast."

"I am just merely one hell of a butler." He smiled to himself.

"Okay. Let's go." I rose from the chair and left the room. He guided me down the stairs and back into the dining room. Food was already there as I sat down and scooted my chair in.

"Today's lunch is steak and kidney pie with salmon sandwich alongside it is Assamn tea." Sebastian said.

"Smells good." I commented. I began to eat for a minute before speaking. "So, what _is _the surprise? It's been eating me."

"Oh, yes. Would you like to know now?"

"Please." I said before sipping on the tea.

"Very well. There will be a masquerade party tonight and you are the guest of honor."

I almost choked on my tea. I coughed for a minute. "A party?!"

"Yes. It is held by Mr. Harry Parkcent, a close friend of the Phantomhives. He has heard of your return and wants to celebrate."

"T-Tonight?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Sebastian asked.

"I-I just...I don't like parties. I'm...shy."

"You aren't. 'It's the pink thing in here. Ah, your heart!'" He smirked softly.

I glared at him, "Where did you hear that?" I asked sternly.

"Anyway, I already said yes. The servants already picked a dress and mask for you."

"Sebastian, where did you-"

"Go ahead and finish eating. I assume you know how to dance, yes?"

"Yes, but you won't answer my-"

"Then, it's settled. It begins at seven in the evening so we must get you prepared."

"SEBASTIAN!" I yelled. His ruby eyes widen at my tone as he quieted down.

"Where...did...you...hear that?!" I asked, dead serious.

He smiled with his eyes closed, "From Lady Claire, of course."

"When?" I even dared to look his blood eyes and made a blaze in mine. 'You can't lie. Remember? You can't lie.' I smirked to myself.

"Yesterday. While you were asleep, we met and we had a conversation. She asked how were you doing and she then told me the night of your first party. How you were different and she loved it."

I raised my eyebrows, "This is the truth?"

He bowed, "All of it."

I was quiet for a moment. "Fine." I mumbled and ate the rest of my lunch in slight anger. In about five minutes or so, I finished.

"Very good, ma'am" He took out his pocket watch. "Dear, it's already three o'clock. We must get you prepared. I shall get Anna and Lillian and help you get ready. I think you will like the dress."

"Ready?" Lillian asked, almost squealing.

"Alright, let me see." My eyes covered with a blindfold. I felt hands untie the blindfold and let my eyes see light.

"Tada!" Anna and Lillian exclaimed. I looked at the reflection of me in the mirror. I was in a long, elegant red dress. My hair was let down, red elegant waves down to my stomach. My bangs diagonally down to the left side of my face. The top of the dress was bright red, short-sleeved and graceful. I wore long, pearl-white gloves, covering some of my arm. The skirt had different designs of white and black lace. To top it all off, I had red heels, bright and glossy. I gasped as I saw myself.

"What do you think, Milady?" Anna grinned.

I stared at myself more, twirling around and laughing.

"I love it!" I smiled widely.

"You look radiant!" Lillian cheered.

"Haha, thank you, ladies." I bowed slightly to them.

"Anytime, Milady." Anna smiled, her eyes full of joy.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Lillian asked.

I nodded as they held the door for me and I stepped out, feeling beautiful for once. I walked down the staircase and who was waiting for me? Hope and Sebastian. My mind reminded me of what happened earlier with Sebastian and I held my head down, avoiding contact. My heels touched ground level and made my way to the two gentlemen.

"You look great, ma'am." Hope said.

"Thank you, Hope." I smiled.

"Well, then, My Lady. Shall we go?" Sebastian asked.

I nodded slowly and he escorted me out.

"BYE!" All of the servants yelled.

"Have fun!" Lillian exclaimed.

"Be safe!" Anna said.

"Have a nice evening!" Hope smiled slightly.

I smiled at them and the door closed. A carriage came to the front and Sebastian let me go inside first before he went inside as well. He closed the door and the carriage started moving, the neighing of horses heard in silence. Sebastian and I were in silence, I was staring out the window and he was just quiet. I finally decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry I got upset with you." I apologized.

He looked at me and shook his head. "It's not your fault, My Lady."

"But it is. I...I just hate when people try to interfere with my life and worry about me and crap like that."

Sebastian was quiet. "No, I didn't mean to. I kept interrupting you. That was rude of me. Forgive me, My Lady."

"I'm telling you, it was me, but you are forgiven." I smiled slightly.

He smiled back and replied, "Thank you, Master."

We both were in silence once more until the carriage came to a stop. Sebastian opened the door and let me out first. I stepped down and Sebastian came after. We were in front of a large mansion, guests entering the house.

"This is the Parkcent's residence?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am. He has lived here for almost 20 years now."

"Well, now or never. Let's go." My voice slightly shook.

I suddenly felt a hand get my arm and wrapped it around Sebastian's right arm. We walked to the door and a maid handed me a red masquerade mask, all decorated with beads and flowers. Sebastian got a black mask, with white beads and black roses on it. I put on the mask and we both stepped inside. People in variety of colors, wearing masks and talking or drinking small shots of wine and alcohol. I looked around to see if anyone familiar. Then again, everyone was wearing masks. I sighed and unhooked my arm from Sebastian.

"What's the point of this again?" I asked.

"For the Phantomhives' return, ma'am." Sebastian answered.

I sighed once more and suddenly, the lights went dim a little. At the top of a staircase was a man. He was in a white tuxedo, wearing a plain white mask.

He spoke in a deep voice, "Welcome, everyone! My name is Harry Parkcent and I hope you're having a wonderful time so far! Don't get too drunk!"

Scattered laughter was heard. "Ha." I mumbled.

"Now, we all know why we are here tonight. To celebrate the return of the Phantomhives! Her name is Aerith Phantomhive and she's only 15! Is she here tonight?"

I lowered my head and covered my face. "Ah! I see her! Right there! The bright red one!" Eyes and bodies turned towards me. "Crap." I mumbled.

"Come on up, Aerith! Don't be shy!" Harry exclaimed. I felt some people slightly pushing me up front and up the stairs.

"Yes, I can walk!" I scrowled. I made my way up and stood next to Harry.

"So, tell us, Aerith, when did you find out you were a Phantomhive?"

I looked at him then looking at the audience. Eyes growling at me for an answer, everyone tense. The only one who actually was normal was Sebastian. He smiled at me and nodded. I looked back at Harry before speaking.

"W-Well..." Curse my stammering. "My Aunt Claire came crashing down the door four days ago, in a rush and told me I was a Phantomhive."

"How did she find out?" He asked.

"Apparently, the heir before me, Ciel Phantomhive, left the estate and company to the youngest of the family in his will. His will was never found and I don't know how, but they found it. And I was the youngest in the family tree at that moment, so now, it belongs to me."

"That's splendid! And how are things at the mansion?"

"Fine. Everyone is really sweet and kind to me." I answered. 'How long are these questions?!' I thought.

"And, has anyone caught your eye tonight? Maybe some young love?" He winked. I could hear some people go "Ooooooo..."

I wanted to roll my eyes but then again, the spotlight was on me. "No. No, not really. I'm not the 'lovey-dovey' kind of person." I answered back firmly.

"Sorry, boys, you had your chance." Harry laughed. More laughter filled the air and a fox whistle was heard.

"Calm down, man." Harry chuckled. "A clap for Miss Aerith Phantomhive!" Applause was booming as I came down the steps. The clapping died down as I got to the bottom and Harry spoke once more.

"Enjoy the party, everyone!" The lights came back on full brightness as everyone turned back to their friends, socializing once more. I looked around for my black butler and walked through the crowd.

"Sebastian?" I asked. I walked straight through the crowd and was near the entrance. Now, where did he go?

BOOOOOOM! Thunder was heard and the room became dark. Everyone screamed and I looked around. It was too dark, I couldn't even see people rushing past me.

"Sebastian!" I yelled.

"Let's go. You are finally mine." A gruff voice said.

"Huh?" I felt a hand grab my wrist and drag me away.

"N-no! Let go of me!" I resisted, trying to escape.

"Don't be such a bitch! Let's go NOW. You will be MINE!" I felt a hand hit a sensitive spot in my neck and my eyes faded from black to more darkness.

**A/N: *panting* Oh man, that took me forever! Whew! Oh, well. My work here is done for now :3 As always, please R&R! I would really appreciate any advice or ideas that could change up the story. Remember, any questions, comments, or concerns, leave in the review or PM me. Thanks again for reading and staying with me so far! :)**


	4. The Midnight Escape

**A/N: Hey, hey! What's going on? :) So, Happy Easter from me to you! I am covered in confetti from the eggs. If you don't celebrate it, well good day to you all. :3 I may not update every week due to final exams coming up! But I will keep writing this no matter what! :D**

**Review time! Whoop-whoop!**

**Neko13Kuran: Lol, I await your future reviews! I believe I answered those questions for you. :)**

**Diennah: Yes, I know. We recently got a new computer and we are still fidgeting with it. It will take some time so please if you know a proofreader online, let me know. Her English? I can try and fix it but I'm the not best lol.**

**i3zeref13: 0-0 Wow you must like it if you are reviewing it every chapter lol. Thanks for cheering me on and much applause to you! :)**

**TwinsRuleFGandHK: Awe, thank you! LOL! "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" "Yeah, she landed on her face!" XD thanks a lot Moony! :D**

**Once more, Sebastian?**

**Sebastian: Once again, she does not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. *whispers* Thank God... ._.**

**Me: Excuse me?! **

**Sebastian: Nothing, nothing.**

**Me: That's what I thought. Walk off. Enjoy! :D**

My droopy eyes suddenly came back to life as I looked around. It was all dark, only a nearby window on my right showing faint moonlight. I started to squirm in my seat. I was tied to a chair! My arms behind my back, tied together in a difficult knot. My legs were tied to the legs of the wooden chair, unable to move. I started to fidget with the knot in my hands and tried to feel a loophole to escape.

"Ah, ah, ah. We wouldn't want to do that, would we?" A male voice said.

I jumped in my seat, hair standing up on the back of my neck.

"Who's there?!" I exclaimed.

"What does it matter? Your fate is still the same...death."

I gasped as I heard footsteps come closer. I could see a faint figure in the darkness but couldn't see his face. I suddenly heard from him a cold chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked, my guard still on.

"You look so pathetic like that! Shame you have to die." He laughed with an evil tone.

"No matter. Why did you kidnap me? Surely, villains have a reason, right?" I had to keep the conversation going. I quietly still tried to unloose the knot and prayed for a miracle in my mind.

"You will know soon enough. You only had to get away from that foolish butler of yours and soon enough, here you are. In the dead of midnight, strapped in a chair, and mine."

So much for a long, dramatic story of evil plans. Noiselessly, I kept messing around with the thick rope.

"What?! Listen here, you scum. Untie me now and I'll show mercy!"

My fingers were free! Now, for the rest of my arms.

"My, you're a wondrous, pure, charming woman. But, no."

Almost have the knot! I hurried myself to undo the tie.

"Then, I have no choice. I must face my destiny. I must die." I boasted, trying to look desperate.

Footsteps came closer. "Yes, you finally get it. There's no life in this world. Only death. Tonight, you shall be the most beautiful death in the world."

"I understand. I know it's not possible to escape." _'Is it really true what I just said? Can I flee?'_ I thought.

I stiffened as I felt a hot breath on my face. "No escape." He chuckled quietly, "Now, how did you change your mind so fast?"

"I just realized it now."

"Oh, really?" Another hot breath on me. "You know, you're aren't so tough as you look. Desperate, really."

"Really? So, I'm guessing...this isn't?"

SMACK!

I made my fist into a gripping ball and flung it across to the right. I heard a slam to the floor and quickly tried to set my legs free. One line of the rope was out... I grabbed it and the rope fell beneath my feet and stood up quickly. My first instinct, run to the door. I fled to the door on the right. I banged against the door, hoping someone would hear me. I twisted the knob around and around but my fingers were shaking with fear. I hastily got a grip and turned the doorknob. It was locked tight. I turned around to be met with a stinging sensation on my cheek. I held my face in pain and felt the throbbing of it.

I quickly got up but thick, itchy rope around my neck made me go down to the floor. It tightened more and more and I coughed, needing oxygen. I wheezed for air and a hand-made fist was created. Plan time. I faked that I was out of air and closed my eyes and made my body go limp. The rope was off as I tried not to breathe so deeply to regain my lungs. I slowly breathed in and out of my nose, trying to level my breathing.

"Well, that's done. Come-"

I briskly rose once more to be crashed into the wall. My wrists were being held by one hand and I squirmed to be free. Silence suddenly was partnered by the cock of a gun. I gasped as I heard a murderous laugh.

"So, I'm guessing, this isn't tough as well?"

My eyes widen as I could feel the cold hole of the gun pressed against my warm forehead.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed, twisting my body.

"Why? Don't you want the truth?

"Truth?!" I still kept trying to get away from this freak.

"Yes. Your parents died, isn't that right?"

I immediately stopped, "How do...you know?"

A bitter chuckle. "I know everything. I even know you saw your parents die and did nothing."

My eyebrows arched into a V. "It wasn't my fault!"

"It is. You should have looked at the killer instead of weeping for the corpses. You even saw a shadow of them, didn't you?"

"Even if I did, I would be too small to remember! You really think a 2-year-old would remember the murderer's face?!"

"Well, you should have said something so you wouldn't forget. Maybe to your dear Claire? She would probably_ love_ to know." I could hear him snicker.

"Fine, what do you know?" I somewhat gave in. I still had a fight within me but I still wanted to hear what he had to say.

"You want to know that bad, eh? Well, fine. Here's some news for you. I killed them." Another one of his laughs.

"What?!" I yelled with all of my might.

"That's right. Guilty. So, now, you found me, satisfied?"

"How do I know you're not lying?" I narrowed my eyes but had a dark blaze in them.

"Fine. Your mother and father were Galla and Matthew Mazen. I killed them with my pistol and escaped through the window. That's when you came. I want to kill every Mazen I can. You as well. Now, here we are. You are on the edge of death's cliff."

My eyes widen and his statement. I silently hung my head and closed my eyes for a second. For no reason, I looked down to see the moonlight show his feet. He was on his toes?

"Hey, eyes on me! I want to see the light fade from your precious eyes after blood is on the floor. Now, any sudden move and I will fire, got that?"

_'God, an angel, someone, something. Please help and save me! I beg of you!' _I thought.

"Oh, even from me?" I felt a hard breeze past me and my wrists were suddenly loosened from the grip. I could only see one figure in the moonlight, fighting the man in the darkness. Thin sliver glinted in the light as well as a pistol. Those eyes...

"Sebastian!" I exclaimed. _'My prayer was answered!'_

"My apologies, My Lady, for not coming sooner."

"Argh...just because your knight is here means you're safe? Not even close!"

BANG! BANG!

I flinched at the sound but was stopped by another stinging emotion. I suddenly felt a dripping feeling. I looked at my left arm. I examined it to see that scarlet blood was all over my arm, the long pearl glove ruined. I carefully took off both gloves and looked closely. The wound was lightly made, maybe 1/2 of an inch. It made a perfect, straight line, seeping blood out.

I suddenly collapsed on the ground, looking at my right leg. It was the middle of my ankle and my knee. The wound was a lot deeper than the last. Blood was on the ground as I struggled to hold my arm and my leg at the same time. In pain, I took off the shiny red heels and threw them with my left hand. I winced at the pain and my hands were in a fist.

"My Lady!" Sebastian pushed the dark figure and almost assassin-like, threw a shiny knife at its shoulder. A grunt was heard followed by glass breaking. I looked up to see that the window was broken, few glass shards hanging from the frame.

"Escaped?" I asked weakly.

"It appears so. Would like me to go after him?"

"No. Later. I need medical aid." I winced at the double stinging of my body.

"Yes, My Lady." He squatted himself down and simply scooped me up to his arms. He opened the door and started walking out of the house.

_'Wait, wasn't the door locked? I am sure it was.'_ I thought. In silence, the only thing heard was the tiny splatter of my ruby blood hitting the floor. Sebastian suddenly went down the steps that I went down earlier before I got kidnapped. I looked around to see everyone was gone, only a few maids cleaning up the mess.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Quite sometime. Some young men even asked me for your presence." He chuckled lightly.

"Did anyone notice?"

"No one. I assumed you had business with Mr. Parkcent but you didn't come back and I worried. That's when I found you."

I lowered my head. "This is why I didn't want to come. Something bad happens to me every time."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Like what, My Lady? Falling on your face or spilling something on yourself?"

"No. The last party I went to only ended in death. For them." I quickly changed the subject. "I want to know who kidnapped me. Make a suspect list but in the morning, I'm too tired to deal with anything now."

Sebastian nodded and opened the entrance door. Outside was a little after midnight, the moon at the highest peak of the starry night. It was beautiful. Without warning, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(Sebastian's POV)

I looked down at Aerith to see her eyes shut and dreaming. My gloved hand touched her head as I brought her closer to my chest. I sensed my demonic powers were coming and without warning, I sprinted all the way back to the manor. Within five minutes, I now stood in front of the estate. I hurried up the steps and into the building. Inside was just as dark as it was outside. The only light was a faint glow from a small candle near the servants door. I tried to adjust Aerith so I could carry her and the candle but I couldn't. Without any warning, Aerith moved her legs and her arms cradled my neck.

_'Did she notice how fast I was running? If she did, I would have to tell her.'_

I bit my lip in worry and stayed there in silence. The only thing I could hear was her light snoring and mumbling a few words.

I smirked a bit before taking the candle and down into the servants' quarters. Inside the hallway, I opened the door to my room and placed her head on the fluffy pillow. I traveled to my wooden closet and took out the small white first-aid box. I lifted the lid and took out the bandages. I took Aerith's arm and began wrapping the gauze around her wound. The blood seeped through but I kept covering it over and over again until it was no longer visible. I then moved to her leg and began to do the same treatment. I sometimes would look at her. She looked so peaceful in Dreamland. I taped the bandages together on both wounds and placed the gauzes back into the box.

"All done." I clapped my hands together quietly.

I looked over my bed to see red blood on the sheets. Well, better than her sheets. I scooped her up once more, took the now fading candle and walked up the stairs to her room. I set her down gently on the bed and she twitched a bit as she was placed. Still in her now torn ruby dress, I went downstairs once more and back into the servants' hallway. I lightly knocked on Anna's door.

"Anna." I whispered.

She came out with a faint candle just like mine, in her nightgown.

"Yes?" She asked, her blue eyes in question.

"Please get Aerith in her nightwear. She is asleep so try not to wake her."

She nodded, "As you wish."

"Good. I have some business to do so I shall be back before morning." I began to turn away.

"How was the party?" Anna suddenly asked.

"Fine, she had a lovely time." I didn't look at Anna and kept walking away from her. 'She was almost killed.' I had the urge to say that. I really wanted to. I bit my tongue until it started bleeding. I never lie. Not to them, at least. Maybe. Ugh! I shook my head and kept walking.

(Aerith's POV)

I suddenly heard a creak of the door and my eyes shot open. I stiffened for a moment, seeing who it was. Peeking inside, it was Anna.

"Milady?" Anna asked in a low voice.

"I'm awake. It's okay." I don't know why but I whispered back. She came inside with a small candle, the faint light blazing her sky eyes.

"I am supposed to help you change into your nightwear." She placed the candle on the desk and went to the closet. She took out a light shade of pink nightgown. She began to help me get out of the dress.

_'The wounds! I don't want anyone else to worry about me. It's really a bothersome.' _I thought.

"Oh, um, Anna. I got it. It's okay. It's already late. You should go back to bed." I smiled.

Her eyes widen. "Are you sure, Milady?"

I nodded. "You need the rest. I'm sure things will be busy tomorrow."

"Okay, as you wish. I bid you sweet dreams, Milady."

"Same to you. Goodnight, Anna."

"'Night." She took the only light in the room and left. I took off the blush colored dress and threw it on the desk from the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and got up. A jolt of pain hit me and I winced. I sat back down on the bed and looked at my leg. It was covered by A LOT of bandages. It was that bad, huh? My eyes moved to my arm and a thinner membrane of gauzes were wrapped around as well. I then took the nightgown and placed it over my head and down my body. I placed my eyes back into the bed gently and had the covers over me. I lightly placed my left arm down on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling.

_'I killed them. Your mother and father were Galla and Matthew Mazen. I killed them with my pistol and escaped through the window. That's when you came. I want to kill every Mazen I can...'_

I was on the verge of tears and I quickly wiped them off with my right arm.

_'Why would he want to kill me? What did I do?! What did the Mazens do to him? Why did he kill Mum and Dad?'_

My head hurt from the questioning thoughts.

_'More importantly, what truth does he know?'_

My thoughts faded off as I fell into slumber.

(No one's POV)

Claire stood there impatiently, her foot stomping on the ground, her arms folded. She suddenly had a chill come up her spine and saw a shadow. She smirked softly.

"I was starting to worry you wouldn't come."

"Now, why wouldn't I?" The butler came out of the bushes and into Claire's backyard.

"Oh, I don't know. A break of promise?" She teased.

He smirked back.

"So, tell me. How did the party turn out?"

"It was fine. She didn't seem all that excited."

Claire made a frown. "Well, I planned the party so she should've have been excited. I even got a close friend to me a favour."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, well. Did she notice anybody? Any boys?" Claire asked before smiling to herself. My little Aerith is growing up...

"No, she stated in front of everyone, 'I am not the lovey-dovey type of person.'" Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"That's her, alright." Claire giggled quietly. "Anything else?"

_'Should I tell her?' _Sebastian thought.

"Well..." Sebastian began.

Claire leaned forward to listen.

"A-Aerith was...kidnapped."

The look on Claire's face was covered and written in fear, doubt, anger and surprise.

She went up to Sebastian and began punching his shoulder. "What?!" She asked, almost yelling. "How?!"

"The lights went out because of the storm and she got taken away. I rescued her and now she's soundly asleep back at the manor."

Claire was silent, not even her breathing was heard.

"If you want to call off the deal, you can. I did a misdeed and-"

"No." Claire interrupted.

"What?" Sebastian's eyes widen.

She shook her head, blonde curls twisting back and forth. "I can trust you, correct?"

He nodded slowly and tilted his head in confusion.

"To think that you would've of left Aerith there and she wouldn't be alive. I was actually in doubt of you, Sebastian and I shouldn't have. I am sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. I should. I left your niece in danger."

"Whatever the case, I want the suspect to be found."

"Aerith has only ordered me to make a suspect list in the morning."

"You think you can? Did you see their face?"

"I'm afraid it was too dark to see. But, of course I can. After all, I am one hell of a butler."

Claire laughed a little, "Yes. You are."

He smiled back, "I shall take my leave. I shall see you soon, Madam Claire." He bowed slightly before turning to the bushes.

"Wait. Have you done the task I asked the other night?"

He twisted his head to her. "Yes, of course. They should come within the next day or two. They will come to you first and then I shall tell Aerith."

"Make it a surprise." Claire said.

He nodded lightly before disappearing into the nightfall. Claire was left there to think.

_'Who would actually cause harm to Aerith? It's strange. Almost weird.'_

She shook her head in question.

_'I am slowly trusting him. But I promise you, one wrong move and I will wring your neck. No holding back.'_

Claire smirked to herself before walking back inside of her house. It was lonely without her. I miss her.

**A/N: *dodges tomatoes* Yes, yes I know. This is has to be the worst chapter I've written so far. But trust me, I was on writer's block the entire week and this was the best I could think of. Plus, now I'm limited on the computer due to exams and I want to post every week. I'm sorry if you didn't like this one. I promise, twists and turns will come in this story...just not in this chapter (/.\) Please R&R! Comment, question, concern? PM or leave in the review. Later tators! 8D**


	5. Surprise! The Suspects Are Found!

**A/N: Due to my last horrible chapter, (in my opinion) I promise to do my very best at the twists and turns! Believe me, I am tired to the max but for the story...meh that's why coffee was invented XD**

**Review time! It never gets old! 8D**

**VampireSiren: Awe, thanks! Glad you're enjoying this! :)**

**Arisa: Lol calm down. It's alright, trust me :) I will keep updating this every week! Nah, don't be sorry :3**

**This time, I shall do the honors. *sigh* Man, this kills me every time. I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.**

**Sebastian: See? It wasn't that hard :)**

**Me: Shut up! . Do you know how much I hate you right now?**

**Sebastian: Love you too. :3**

**Me: -.-'' Anyway...let the story begin! :D**

My eyes slowly blurred in and out as I woke up. I felt sore all over my body. I yawned quietly and sat up. Wonder what time it is...

"Good morning." I jumped and turned to Sebastian. I held my left arm in pain from the sudden surprise and noticed it was in clean bandages. He already had tea ready and passed the china to me.

"M-Morning." I stammered. "Wha-What time is it?"

"A little after nine thirty. How are you feeling, My Lady?"

"A bit better. I felt a lot worse last night." I took the cup with my right arm, placed it carefully on my lap, and held the cup tightly with my right hand.

"Well, that's good. I'm afraid, still there is work to be done."

"Like?" I asked, sipping the sweet tea and letting the warmth go down my throat.

"You need to sign some papers for the Funtom Company, finish your studies and it appears your aunt Claire will be dropping in a while."

I choked at the words. "Claire's coming?!"

"Don't worry, My Lady. She won't come until the afternoon." He smiled with his eyes closed.

I relaxed a tad and kept drinking the tea. "Oh, speaking of papers, were you able to make a list?" I asked.

Sebastian grinned and took out a long roll of paper of names. My jaw dropped as I stared at the never-ending list.

"How did you...There's no way you got that all during the night." I stated, impressed.

"I can. For you see, I am one hell of a butler."

I stared at his ruby eyes before looking at the roll once more. "Well, then. Brilliant, really."

Sebastian chuckled, "When would you like to review it?"

"Not right now. Not when there's work to be done." I handed him the empty cup carefully.

"As you wish." He bowed slightly and took the cup from my hand. "I shall get one of the ladies to help you get dressed for the day. Breakfast shall be ready in the meantime."

I nodded as he took his sliver tray and left. I slammed my head on the pillow and held my head. That horrible dream...it was different.

_I saw the shadow of the killer that tried to kill me last night. He simply cackled at me and sang in a evil but soothing voice._

**_'Aerith Mazen will die, will perish, will be deceased, Aerith Mazen will rest in peace, My Fair Lady._**

**_God doesn't decide your fate, your fate, your fate. I will kill you no matter what, My Fair Lady._**

**_Blood will spill on the floor, spill on the floor, spill on the floor, the knife cutting you back and forth, My Fair Lady._**

**_I hate the Mazens, the Mazens, the Mazens, I will make you suffer, My Fair Lady.'_**

_'Why?! What did I ever do to you?!' I yelled. The room suddenly went dark and I saw two people fainting in the distance. One woman, one man. I couldn't see their faces, only far away figures._

_'Hey!' I exclaimed to them. I began to run to them. As I got closer and closer, something came up behind them. A glint of sliver appeared as it descended down._

_'No!' As I reached to them, their bodies were fading away, only leaving their crimson blood. I gasped at the sight before feeling something in my chest. A sharp pain went through my heart and I winced. Did I dare look? I gulped and looked down. The sliver was in my chest, the red liquid falling to the floor. I closed my eyes as I fell onto the ground, feeling the knife taken out._

_'You never listen. I told you I would kill you.'_

"Master?" I looked at the door to see Lillian, bright-eyed in the morning.

"Hi, Lillian." I smiled. She stepped inside and closed the door. She then went to the closet and took out a light green flapper dress with a lighter green jacket and black shoes.

"So, tell me, how was the party, Master?" She asked.

"It was fun!" I lied.

"Really? Did you see any guys?" She smiled lightly.

"No one caught my attention. I'm not that type of person."

"Ah, forgive me. I was only merely curious. You are beautiful, you know that?"

I giggled, "I hear it everyday."

She chuckled, "Yes, I suppose so. Come, let's get you dressed." I climbed out of bed and she helped me change. I winced quietly at my leg, putting pressure on it. I merely sucked it in and allowed her to change me. Just as she was going to put on the green jacket, she asked a question.

"Oh, my. What happened to your arm?"

_'Oh crap. I forgot. I REALLY don't want anyone else involved. Sebastian is in it and that's the worse I can handle.'_

"It's on your leg too. Are you alright?" Her tone had worry in it.

"I'm fine. I just fell the other day." I said.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I gave her a reasurring smile.

"Okay." She had doubt in her voice.

She helped me put on the jacket and put on my shoes.

"All set, Master." She smiled.

"Thank you, Lillian." I thanked.

She nodded and left the room. I sat back down on the bed quickly, allowing my leg to rest for a minute. I got a grip a few minutes later and stood up. I closed my eyes tightly at the jolt of pain but walked slowly to the door. I stepped out into the hallway and finally looked at the stairs. Oh...why?! I took a deep breath and flinched every once in a while as I went down the steps. I felt like I was having a 1 second spasm. I finally touched level ground and into the dining hallway. I opened the door to see Sebastian organzing the food, his expression showing he wanted everything perfect. I closed the door quietly and walked to the chair.

"Today's breakfast is consisted of poached salmon, mint salad, with sides of scones, toast and Ceylon Tea."

"Wow, looks good. Thank you, Sebastian." I smiled. I began to eat with one arm, making it harder than it seems.

"Oh, My Lady, might I ask of a favour?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes?" I looked at him. He brought one white finger to his lips and winked.

"Might we not tell anybody about the 'accident'?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I wasn't planning to tell anyway. It's already bad enough that you're involved. I don't anyone else in my business."

"Oh?" His face was in question.

"Like I said, it's bad enough that you're involved." I sighed.

He chuckled lightly, "Thank you, My Lady."

He smiled once more and I soon finished up my breakfast. I wasn't really hungry this morning.

"Where would like to do your paperwork?" Sebastian asked as he got my plate full of tiny crumbs.

"Um, someplace quiet." I said, my finger on my chin, thinking.

"Like the library?"

"We have a library?! Wow, I need to explore the house." I sighed.

He laughed quietly, "You've only been here for a short time. You will know the house, I promise."

"Okay."

"I shall bring the paperwork up soon. The library is upstairs to the left and the 2nd door to the right."

I nodded and with the directions fresh in my mind, I ascended up the stairs. It hurt my leg more going up than down. I winced at every step as I made it to the left side of the house. I looked to my right and spotted the second door. I twisted the doorknob and walked inside. It was grand. Endless shelves filled with thick, hardcover, dull-coloring books. In the center were several small tables and chairs along with a small fireplace that seemed to be glowing a faint orange color. I awed in beauty and astonishment. This mansion has everything!

The door suddenly knocked and creaked open ever so slowly. A HUGE stack of snow-white papers were in Sebastian's arms and he traveled to the table and placed the stack of papers on it.

"All you have to do is to sign where the X is." Sebastian explained.

"That's it?" I asked, amazed that was all to be done.

"That's it."

I nodded and carefully down on a nearby chair. I scooted myself near the table and Sebastian handed me a black pen. I thanked him and began to sign all of the necessary papers.

X Aerith Phantomhive-Mazen

X Aerith Phantomhive-Mazen

X Aerith Phantomhive-Mazen

The same thing over and over. I signed out of boredness and kept going. My hand soon grew tired and had to shake it to waken it up. I gripped on the pen tightly and kept signing with my hand cramping. I soon began to daydream about foolish fantasies and realized I was still signing but faster than usual. By the time I was in the climax of my fantasy, I looked to my right of the table to see the messy stack of signed papers.

"My, that took less time than I thought." Sebastian said with the click of his pocketwatch. "Wonderful, more time for studying." He said with that already famous closed eye smile of his.

'Ugh...I should've of taken my time.' I facepalmed.

He handed more papers but less than the giantic stack. The handwritten papers composed of math, music, and grammar.

"Get to it." Sebastian smirked softly. I glared at him jokily but dead serious as I began to do difficult equations. As I worked, I couldn't help but think.

_'Why does the suspect want to kill the Mazens? Surely we couldn't have done anything wrong. Could we? I didn't. I was little and would of fixed it right away. Did I? Then again, I had lied to Claire for 13 years. That long. It's scary to know what she would think if I ever told her. Well, that's the reason why I haven't told her yet. I have a feeling I would die with that secret when I'm old. That is, if I do become old and the suspect hasn't killed me yet.'_

I held my head and tried to ceasefire the war in my head. Why is it so hard to me?! Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my butler's face with worry and question. He opened his mouth to speak but I turned my eyes back to face my work and shook my head. I sighed quietly and kept working in silence.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Sebastian asked. I didn't turn but instead kept working on the paper, the noise of the pen being used rang in my ears.

"Fine. Just working." I simply said without any emotion and pushed the math assignment aside and brought the grammar paper up front. I simply did the grammar with ease, being that it was the easiest and my best subject. Not even 5 minutes passed as I got the sheet music and began labeling the notes of the music. The war in my head came back for revenge.

_'So how did that happen? That night. The door was locked. I'm sure of it. I struggled with it for a while before the culpurt tried to choke me to death. When he escaped, Sebastian opened the door with ease, unlocked. Maybe there was a lock on the other side and Sebastian unlocked and that's when he saved me. Was there a lock on the other side?'_

I tried to recall last night's events and replayed them in my head.

_'Tied up, punching, locked, choking, faking, gun, truth, saving, escape. Okay, Sebastian taking me out of the room. I pictured us in the hallway. I could see the door barely. Opened and dark inside. I pictured the doorknob carefully. No lock. Was there? I'm sure that there was no lock. No. Just a bare, round metal. Maybe it's a mistake?'_

Note to self: Inspect the door if I can sometime soon.

_'Okay, if there was no lock and no way in, how did he get in?_ The only logical way _is that he was in the room at the time and saved me at the apporipate time. So, did he watch me struggle for freedom and almost die? Or...is he the culpurt? No. He couldn't have. On the other hand, if there was a lock, then I can drop him as a suspect. He saved me at the right time, almost like a hero.'_

"My Lady." I blinked repeatly and felt someone hovering above me. Keen red eyes and blazing green eyes had a staring contest as he spoke. "You're writing all over your work." My face made a confused expression as I broke the connection and looked down at my paper. The black and white music was almost covered in black ink, my handwriting all over the place. Did I really write what I just thought?! Oh crap. I'm dead. My eyes scanned the paper. Thank you Lord, for messy handwriting. Even I couldn't read what I wrote.

"Any other way, you finished your studies." He collected the papers and organzied them carefully. A horse suddenly neighed loudly and I walked to the window. A blonde got out of the carriage and stared at the mansion. I turned away from the glass square.

"Prepare for battle." I mumbled and chuckled, amused at my own joke.

"Ah, is Lady Claire here already here?" Sebastian asked. I nodded and he looked at his pocketwatch. He then closed it with a slient click.

"Right on time. Right, shall we go see her?" He held the door for me as I stepped into the hallway and he followed. He walked a bit faster as I took my time. My leg was starting to feel a bit better. I stepped down carefully down the stairs and just as I was about to touch the level floor.

"AERITH!" I jumped as I felt arms hug me tightly. I winced quietly, feeling the pain from my left arm. I was on the verge of choking when the arms were released from. Claire's big blue eyes smiled at me joyfully, her mouth into a wide smile.

"H-Hi, Claire." I smiled.

"Oh, that's all I get? I missed you alot!" Claire exclaimed.

I laughed softly, "Don't worry. I miss you too."

"Oh, I hope you are enjoying yourself!"

"I am." I smiled, saying the truth._ 'Not a lie this time.'_

"Oh, good! The servants are nice, I hope? Sebastian is doing his job?" Claire asked quickly.

"Yes, everyone here is really sweet. And yes, Sebastian is doing his job. He's sweet as well." I kept looking at Claire but I could see Sebastian near the door and smiling at me. A big smile, actually.

"I'm so happy for you!" Claire exclaimed.

"Thanks, Claire." I thanked.

"Oh, which reminds me. I brought you a surprise!"

My face was with shock. "What?"

She grinned, "You want to see?" She turned to the door and cupped her hands to her mouth. "Come on out! We're ready!"

In a instant, three people stepped inside the mansion. Two girls and one boy.

The girl on the left had raven-colored waves, perfect swirls at the bottom of her hair. She smiled at me with big brown eyes. She was thin and was wearing a short light blue flapper dress and black shoes. She seemed to be 16.

The boy in the middle had dirty blonde hair, short and cut clean. He had honey-green eyes which spoke of grace and beauty to me. He wore a casual tan suit and tie as well and dress shoes. He smirked softly at me. He seemed to be 17.

The girl on the right had brown waves as well but not as thick as the girl on the left. They descended down with a little flip at the ends. She had light hazel colored eyes and showed calm and peace. She wore a light orange sundress up to her ankles and sandals. She also seemed to be 16.

"Remember us?" The boy said.

"Oh. My. God." I said and sprinted towards them, forgetting the pain in my leg, only focusing on them. All of us got into a group hug and held each other tightly. I was in the middle, everyone else surrounding me since I was the smallest out of all of them. My arm hurt but I didn't care. Not right now.

"It's been so long..." I whispered, a clear droplet fell onto the floor.

"Awe, little Airy is crying." The boy smiled.

"Shut up, Andrew." I giggled.

"Don't be mean, Andrew." The girl with the hazel eyes playfully hit Andrew on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Waggie." Andrew laughed.

"Maggie." Her eyebrow twitched in frustration.

"Pfft..."

"You too, Valerie!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Sorry." Valerie said, her thick curls bobbing up and down with laughter.

I began to laugh. "I missed you guys so much."

"The Circle of Friends Club is back." Andrew grinned.

We all looked at each other and smiled at the long ago memory.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I shall go ahead and prepare lunch. Are they joining as well?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, we're sorry, Aerith. We have to business here. We'll come visit." Valerie smiled. I hung my head and looked at Claire.

"I have errands to run, I'm sorry.

"Then I shall prepare lunch for you, My Lady." He bowed to me and walked off.

"Who's that?" Valerie asked.

"Oh, he's Sebastian, the butler here at the mansion." I explained.

"Wow. When I heard the news that you were the heir, I knew you would be rich but not this rich!" Andrew exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"I mean, one day, it's a cool butler and the next thing you know, tomorrow you'll have one of those fancy automobiles! That's fancy!"

I facepalmed, "I like that you haven't changed at all. Wait, how did you know that I was the Phantomhive heir?"

"Claire somehow found us one by one and told us the news. Then, we all reunited and came to see you." Maggie explained.

"Wow. Thanks, Cla-" I turned to Claire but she was nowhere to be found. Where did she go?

**(No one's POV)**

"What do you think?" Claire asked. She was in the kitchen with Sebastian who was preparing food for the guests.

"She seems happier." Sebastian commented.

"When they were all smiling at each other, she actually look happy. Not faking a smile or forcing a laugh." Claire said.

"Oh?"

She nodded. "And, I'm happy for her. I truly am."

"All you want is your niece's happiness?" Sebastian asked.

"She should be happy while she is young. She has a long life ahead of her."

They both remained quiet, only Sebastian was moving to cook the food.

"So, excatly who are they?" Sebastian asked.

"They are Aerith's childhood friends. After she lived with me for a couple years, she stopped being shy a bit. She then met them while walking around in the neignborhood. They have inseperable for years. But then one day, they never came back and she became shy once more."

"I see. Are they all related?"

"No. The only related ones are Valerie and Andrew. They are cousins."

"Ah, I see." Sebastian began to chopping cabbage. His face suddenly became stern.

"I have a feeling they are not only here to see Aerith."

"What do you mean?'

"They are here for something else, am I right?"

Claire smiled softly, "I do not deny that."

**(Aerith's POV)**

"Okay, so let me get this right. Valerie, you had to move because of family matters. Maggie, you went to America to see your dying aunt and never came back. Andrew, you joined the army for a while before leaving." I said, my head hurting from all of the information.

"You got it." Maggie smiled.

I sighed with relief. "Whew, thank God."

Valerie looked around the manor, admiring it the same way I was the first day I was here.

"I can't believe you live here." Her eyes wide.

"I can't believe it either." I smiled.

"My, aren't you all chatty today?" We all turned to see the familiar blonde.

"Where were you?" I asked, my head tilted in confusion.

"Oh, nowhere." She smiled.

Before I could respond, she said, "Well, we should be going. We don't want to trouble you, Aerith."

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks for coming, Claire." I thanked.

"We'll visit, we promise." Valerie smiled big.

"I look forward to it." I smiled.

Sebastian led them out of the manor and they entered their carriage. I walked outside to see Claire waved bye to me and I raised my right hand, my left arm still hurting. She then stepped into the carriage and the horses began moving. Before long, the carriage was beyond my reach, heading back to London. Sebastian and I stood in silence, watching it get smaller and smaller.

"I noticed, My Lady, that you seemed happier." Sebastian smiled.

I looked at my butler before nodding slowly. "I noticed too."

"Are you happier?"

"I'm just happy that one thing in my life wasn't ruined." I turned to him. "Did you know about this?"

"I knew that Madam Claire would bring a surprise but nothing else."

"Oh." I looked once more at the ever so tiny brown dot in the distance.

"Come, My Lady. Lunch is all ready." Sebastian bowed.

"That fast?" I asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes. I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian said.

I sighed with amusement, "Alright, let's go back." We made our back inside the manor. I was about to open the dining hallway door when I noticed Sebastian was peeking through the entrance door. He seemed completely dazed about outside.

"Sebastian?" I asked, clearly worried.

He snapped back into reality before bowing slightly. "Forgive me. Let us continue." He rushed over to me and held the door for me. I thanked him and carefully tried to walk normal down the hallway.

**(No one's POV)**

Claire took a cat nap in the carriage although the ride was a tad bumpy. She was in a deep slumber despite the number of minutes they have been in the carriage.

"So what do you think of her?" Andrew asked.

"She seems the same as usual." Valerie said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why do we need to do this?" Maggie asked, almost in a whisper.

"Claire said it was for her own good." Andrew said, folding his arms.

"For what? Would it kill her to tell us?" Maggie said, frustrated.

"I don't know but if it's for Aerith, I'll do it. She's like a little sister to me." Valerie said, determined.

"She is to all of us, Valerie. But I have to somewhat agree with Maggie. If it were that important for Aerith, she would tell us, right? So, why not?" Andrew said.

Valerie was quiet. "Maybe she doesn't want us to worry anymore than we already are."

"Well, too late now." Maggie snapped.

Valerie and Andrew were surprised at Maggie's tone of voice. She never spoke like that. She was always quiet.

Maggie looked at the window and into the dark, gray sky. The bright, happy sun was nowhere to be found.

"It's better to learn the truth. Hurt me with the truth rather than comfort me with a lie." She said coldly.

"You've been thinking, huh?" Valerie asked.

"What do you expect? Aerith's our friend. But Claire is her aunt and she never lies. Or does she? So, the real question is who can we trust? We're just kids." Maggie said, spilling her thoughts.

"I guess we don't know you as well as we thought." Andrew joked lightly.

Maggie smiled slightly, "Well, my heart knows better than me. So, I'll let it do the talking for me."

Valerie smiled before asking, "So, how are we to handle this?"

"Simple. Trust no one." Andrew said with ease. The two girls stared at him.

"Even Aerith." He added but softly.

The two girls quietly gasped.

Valerie sighed with thought, "I actually agree with Andrew for once."

Maggie lowered her eyes down to the floor. "Fine. But I'm not done with Claire."

Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "That's your problem."

Maggie opened her mouth to speak but shut it quickly and looked at the dark clouds hovering above once more.

(Aerith's POV)

It was later on in the evening after dinner when a knock was heard at my door in my room. Sebastian walked in with papers in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The suspect list. I thought you would like to see."

I nodded and he handed me the papers. I skimmed through the papers, not finding one name that looked familiar.

"Hmmm…have you narrowed it down?" I asked.

"In fact, I have." He grabbed the papers and flipped to the last page. Highlighted in bright yellow were 3 names.

_Harry Parkcent._

_Noel Ward._

_Leo Rigatti._

"Harry Parkcent. Isn't this the man who the hosted the party last night?'

"Correct. Do you remember the man that fox whistled at you? I identified him as Noel Ward. Also, the only one at the party who knew how to make someone sleep by hitting their neck was Leo Rigatti."

"But wait, I remember the suspect was short. Parkcent wasn't short as I recall."

"You must remember you were wearing high heels as well, My Lady."

I held my finger to my chin. "That is true. So, how will we know?"

"Let us investigate. Let's go to the Parkcent's estate to see our first suspect." Sebastian suggested.

I nodded, "Let's go pay Parkcent a visit."

_'You know, I haven't forgotten about the lock on the door. This is my chance to see if Sebastian is a suspect as well. Let us see who the real suspect is.' _I thought coldly as Sebastian and I prepared for the 'visit' at the Parkcent's.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn! So, who is the culprit? Is it Harry? The fox whistler? The karate master? Sebastian? Is it YOU? ….Wait, what? O_o As always, R&R! Comment, question, concern, or downright critical things to say? PM or in a review! Thank you ladies and germs! :3**


	6. Who Did It?

**A/N: Heyyyyy. :) Man, what a long week. Choir competitions are done but now I'm being tutored at algebra. I hate math -.- anyway, so I got some followers which is always good. It motivates me to keep going with this story :3 I really want to thank my new friends on here. I want to thank SebbyXCiel4eternity and Ballad Rose. You guys are the best! Anyway, I shall keep going! \(^-^)/**

**Review time!**

**Sacred Secrets: Oh Lord, save me now -.- I told you to make it critical and you did lol! Thanks for the advice! I shall get to work on that in the next chapter. Thank you for being honest. It helps a lot. :)**

**Ballad Rose: Calm down! I promise you, Ciel is in the story but just not right now. He's important in this story, trust me.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. I only own this story and my OC, Aerith.**

**Aerith: You do not own me! **

**Me: Yes, I do! Sit down! (._.)**

***Aerith sits down in chair***

**Aerith: What the…?! How did you…?!**

**Me: LET THE READING BEGIN! *to Aerith* Just stay there…**

"My Lady, are we ready?" My butler asked. In my bedroom, I was fixing preparations for the evening. Tonight, I was going to see who was the true kidnapper due to the other night's events. I had no doubt that it could be the party host, the flirt, or the karate master. However, I also had named Sebastian a suspect. He is quite the mysterious person.

"Uh, yes." I said. I got up from the edge of my white bed and opened the bedroom door. Sebastian smiled upon me to see my outfit. I was wearing a loose not too fancy green blouse, black slacks, and black shoes. My hair let loose, thick red waves descending down. I looked at his outfit. He was still wearing his butler uniform but a long black coat covered it.

"My, my. No dress?" Sebastian softly smirked.

"I kind of got sick of skirts. I can wear whatever I want." I said boldly.

He chuckled softly.

"Well, off to the Parkcent's residence." Sebastian said and I stepped out of the room and closed the door. Together, we went down the stairs and into the already dark day. The stars twinkled as a carriage trotted over to the front of the house. Sebastian held the door for me as I stepped inside. He followed me inside and closed the door with a light slam. A loud neigh by the horses and the carriage began moving. I stared off into the night sky, the stars reflecting in the gaze of the glass.

"Here." I broke off from the window and into Sebastian's eyes. He was holding a small midnight pistol in his hands.

"What?" I asked.

"In case something goes wrong. I don't want my Master hurt again." He smiled.

"Okay." My tone with hesitation as I took the small gun.

"Do you know how to work a gun?" He asked.

"I do. Claire taught me how to use one in case of an emergency. However, why do I need one? I wouldn't be in any danger, would I?"

"Well, considering you were almost killed the other night, I thought it was for the best."

I took a moment to take it all in before nodding. "And your weapon?"

"Ah, do not worry. I only concern for your safety, My Lady."

I stared at him and slowly took the gun. I placed it on my lap and continued looking out the window.

_'Now I'm starting to doubt Sebastian being a suspect. He would not give me a gun just to kill him. That would be suicide. Unless, he is just trying to gain my trust before we go confront the suspects. Wait; hold on a minute, Aerith. Let the events unfold first, then decide where to go from there.'_

I slightly nodded to myself before looking around in the carriage. My eyes wandered about and could tell Sebastian was watching me.

"Nervous?" Sebastian asked. My hands suddenly became shaking and my mind was foggy. Was I truly nervous?

"A little bit." I answered truthfully.

"Don't be. We are going to find out who did this, My Lady." His voice was full of determination.

"Thank you."

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked.

I sighed, "I just want to thank you for everything. The food, the manor, the dress, saving me, everything."

His eyes widen a bit before going back to normal size and smiled. "You're welcome."

I smiled back and we were back into silence. I let my eyes wander once more and the carriage suddenly stopped. The horses neighing loud and Sebastian let me out first. My feet touched the ground and Sebastian followed as well. We now stood in front of the same house from when we attended the party.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked.

"Ready." I said, placing the gun in my back pocket and covered it with my green blouse. We walked up to the front of the door and I asked, "So, we just burst inside?"

"Basically. Unless, you prefer another way, My Lady." Sebastian said.

"No. Let's just get this over with." I took a deep breath and with one nod to him, we rushed inside the Parkcent's manor. Inside was a large circular table and three men were in chairs, playing poker.

One of them was Harry Parkcent, now seeing his face clearly. He had short black hair and cool, icy blue eyes. His cheeks were slightly chubby. He had black, thin glasses on and a small moustache on his lips. He looked in his mid 40s.

The second man on Harry's left side had medium hazel hair and dark brown eyes. They were almost black. His face was thin and had a small goatee on his chin. He looked in his early 30s.

The third man on the right had auburn hair and twilight orange eyes. He had a scar from his right eye and going straight down to his right jaw line. His face was round and had an auburn beard around his mouth. He looked in his mid 30s.

All of their faces were with shock despite our determined expression. Harry suddenly smiled and stood up in his chair, placing his cards on the table.

"Ah, Aerith Phantomhive. What can I do for you?" Harry asked as he made his way to me.

"Which one of you did it?" I spat. I've never had this feeling within me. Anger boiled inside of me and my muscles tensed up, almost cramping.

His face was confused. "Excuse me?"

"Who did it that night?" I asked coldly.

He looked at me then Sebastian. "The night of the party in your honor?"

"Yes." I sternly said.

"Ah, that was a fun party. Whoo!" The man on the left cackled.

"Don't mind Noel. He's drunk as usual on Poker Night." Harry shook his head.

"I-I-I'm not drunk! Look!" He held up a red hearts card with the number four on it. "This is the clover with eight on it!"

Harry face palmed and the man on the right hit Noel's head.

"Leo, no force." Harry said. His tone seemed to be annoyed.

"But he's drunk and it's irritating me." Leo said.

"Hey, we've all been drunk on Poker Night." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Enough!" Everyone turned to me, surprised. Even I was shocked at my tone.

"Who…did…it?" I gritted my teeth.

"Wasn't me." All of them said at the same time.

"Don't play dumb with me. One of you almost killed me." I folded my arms. "I'm not leaving until I know who it is."

BOOOOOM! God's sky suddenly rumbled and rain was pounding on the roof.

"Well, looks like it. Come on, we can play some card games." Harry turned away and backed to his chair.

"Hey!" I began to run to him but a grip on my wrist held me back. I looked at Sebastian whose face was glaring at me. His red eyes were burning a hole in mine.

"Let us watch the events unfold. If we can get them all drunk, the truth will slip out of their mouths."

I thought for a moment. "I suppose that's all we have. Let's do it."

He nodded as we walked to the round table and Sebastian pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and scooted in. He sat down next to me as we stared at the three men.

"Aerith, Sebastian, would like some beer or wine?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't drink."

"Aw, come on. Just one?" Noel held up his pointer finger.

"No."

"Aw. Okay, Sebastian?" Harry asked.

"I'll pass." Sebastian said.

"Alrighty then. What shall we play?" Harry asked.

"Let's play Bullshit!" Noel exclaimed, sipping on alcohol.

Harry looked at Leo and got a shrug in response. He then turned to us.

"Okay." I folded my arms and Sebastian nodded.

"Fair enough. Bullshit it is." He then shuffled the cards, took a sip of his drink before dealing out the entire deck of cards. I held the cards I had in my hand and quickly scanned at them.

"Okay, who would like to go first?" Harry asked. I held up a card with two of my fingers, not showing what it revealed and placed it in the middle of the table.

"One King." I said boldly. Sebastian then placed one card in the middle as well.

"One Queen."

Noel then placed two cards in the middle. "Two Jacks."

Harry placed four cards in the center. "Four tens."

"That's Bullshit." Leo said huffily. Harry flipped the cards to show the four tens and smirked.

"Aw, son of a bitch!" Leo grunted and took away the cards, leaving the center bare again.

My turn again. "One nine."

"Bullshit." Sebastian smirked.

"Damn." I took the card back in my hand.

We continued like this for another 30 minutes, with Leo guessing the wrong and Sebastian getting every assumption right. By the time we ran out of cards, Noel passed out and Harry and Leo were giggling like two little girls gossiping.

"Too much drink, eh?" I smirked at Sebastian.

He smirked back, "Now here comes the truth."

I turned to Harry. "Let's play another game. It is called Tell the Truth. I hand a person a card and you answer truthfully, what I ask of you. Got it?"

"S-S-S-Sounds like fun." Leo stammered. Harry then passed me the deck of cards and I thanked him.

"Now, Harry." I slid a card on the table to him.

"What did you do after the lights were turned off?" I asked, my ears perked up for his answer.

"Well, I-I went to make sure everyone was alright. I kind of forgot about you. S-Sorry." Harry said.

"Okay. Leo." I slid another card across the table. "What did you do?"

"I-I was talkin' to a pretty girl and when the lights went off, she-she got a hold of me. When the lights came back, I took her to a bedroom and I-"

"Yes. Thank you." I cut him off, not wanting to know the details. "And Noel?"

Harry looked at his snoring friend before answering. "He was with me the entire time. I didn't see him runnin', no I didn't."

My eyes widen. "So, that means…none of you did it?"

The two men shook their heads and Noel snored.

My eyes lowered and placed the cards on the table. "Mind if I go see something?"

"C-Certainly." Harry waved his hand to dismiss me as though I was a student in class. I raised myself up from the chair and up the stairs.

"Would you like me to come along?" Sebastian asked.

"No!" I exclaimed, making both of us jump. "No." I said more calmly. "Watch them."

He bowed slightly and set his eyes on the cackling men. I made my way up the stairs and walked to the right side of the stairs. A long hallway colored light gray and the first door I went to, I inspected it. It was bare, only the shining metal reflecting at me. I tried to twist the knob but it would not budge. I kept fidgeting with it but nothing. What if this was the wrong room? I looked under the door and scanned the room. I squinted my eyes to see a chair, rope and some blood stained on the walls. This _was_ the room!

_'So, there is no way to enter this room. However, how did he manage to get in? You would have to be a snake to get in. Maybe I should just drop this. Maybe Sebastian isn't the culprit.'_

I got up back on my feet and walked down the stairs. I eyed the table to see all three men asleep and mumbling. Sebastian saw me and got up from his chair.

"Shall we take our departure, My Lady?" He asked.

BOOOOOOM!

The lights suddenly shut off its glow. The room was in complete darkness. I gasped as I felt a hand grab my hands together and the other hand covering my mouth. I tried to scream but the grabber let go of my hands and punched my gut, making me in pain. I groaned but used my strength to get the pistol in my pocket. I got a grip on it as the hand held my wrists together. I wiggled my fingers to get my pointer finger on the trigger. I felt myself dragged down the rest of the stairs.

"This time, I will kill you and every Mazen alive."

BOOM! I aimed the gun at the invisible body and felt the hands let go of me. A thud to the floor and I felt new hands tackle me to the floor. My lungs gasped for air as I rasped and struggled, "Let go!"

"Aerith." A voice said.

I sighed in relief. "Sebastian." A quick shuffle of feet and footsteps began charging at us.

"Move." I ordered Sebastian. Still lying on the floor, I sat up straight and fired. A grunt in response and a thud to the floor once more. The lights suddenly flickered back on. My eyes wandered to the light before looking at the floor. Nothing. Only scattered pools of red blood was on the glossy, tile floor.

"Impossible." I whispered. "Did you see?" I asked Sebastian.

He shook his head. "No, My Lady."

I sighed. "Great. Almost killed again and he's gone once more."

"My, my! What a fight here!" A voice said. Sebastian and I tensed, ready for anything. The door bursted opened and in walked in a man. He turned to us and smiled BIG when he saw Sebastian.

"BASSIE~!" He exclaimed and tried to tackle him. Sebastian ducked at the last minute and the man fell on his face. His long red hair was draping down his body and he wore a suit. Only the jacket was a woman's and bright red. His face lifted from the ground to reveal he wore glasses and had jagged teeth.

"What the hell?" I asked.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "My Lady, this is Grell Sutcliff."

Grell suddenly got up. "The only and one~!" He held up his pointer and pinky fingers and thumb and stuck out his tongue. He gave one glance at me before screaming.

"I ADORE red!" He suddenly ran over to me and played with my red hair. "You are my new best friend! Tell me, how long did it take for you to style it?"

"Um…I didn't. It's natural."

I said.

"OOOOOH! I love it more!" He started to comb my hair with his hands. Sebastian pushed him and smoothed my hair.

"On other matters, what are you doing here, Grell?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, Bassie, I'm here to collect a soul tonight. Here." He looked at the blood splatters. "What the-where's the body?!"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Wait, you're collecting a _soul_?" I asked.

"That's right, Little Red. I am a grim reaper! The best one there is~!" He did his sign again and stuck out his tongue.

My eyebrow twitched, "'Little Red'? It's bad enough Sebastian is 'Bassie'."

"Whose soul are you to collect?" Sebastian asked.

"I can't remember the name. Let me check the book." Grell suddenly took out a green book and flipped the pages.

"What the hell?! There's no name! I swear, earlier there was a name. William put me on overtime! Oh, he's going to get it!" He then took out a red chainsaw. RRRRR!

I jumped at the noise. "What the hell is that?!"

"Grim reapers use tools to harvest souls and send them to the afterlife." Sebastian explained.

I held my head in confusion. "Let's just go back to the manor."

"Very well." Sebastian said and we turned to the door.

"WAIT! Bassie, Little Red!" He began to lunge at me but Sebastian blocked me from him and Grell fell to the floor.

"Oh, Bassie. Cold as ever! I love that in a man!" He exclaimed.

"Grell." All of us turned to the door. Two people were standing in the doorway. One was a sharply dressed man with black glasses. He had short black hair and light yellow-green eyes. He had a long rod with him.

The other one had pure black hair and piercing sliver eyes. She had sliver glasses and wore a professional purple women's suit. She carried with her a saw.

"Grell, Grell. What is the matter with you?" The woman frowned.

"Scar! William!" Grell exclaimed and ran over to them. "I'm assuming you know Bassie and Little Red!"

"It's Aerith!" I exclaimed.

"Enough of this nonsense. Let us go, Sutcliff." William said and walked away.

"Ah, well. Goodbye, my dearest Bassie! Show off that crimson, Little Red!" He trotted to the door.

"Sorry for…well, that thing." Scar sighed.

"It's fine." I said.

She nodded and walked away.

I sighed in relief. "I have a feeling we will see them again."

"Probably. Oh well. Shall we take our leave?"

"Let's go home." I said and we both walked out of the manor. The pounding rain became a light drizzle, fluttering tiny droplets of water in the wind. The carriage was still there and always being a gentleman, Sebastian held the door for me. I climbed inside and he did as well. The carriage began moving and the Parkcent's manor faded away from the window.

"So, I guess they weren't it." I sighed.

"Unfortunately." Sebastian frowned.

"Worst of all, he appeared again." I lowered my head.

"The same one?"

I nodded. _'Should I tell him I thought it was him? Ask for forgiveness?'_

"Something's on your mind." He could read me clearly.

"I…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I…I actually suspected you as the kidnapper. You just seem so mysterious and…my thoughts took a hold of me. I'm sorry."

"I didn't do it if it helps. However, I don't need your apologies. It's alright, My Lady." He smiled passionately.

"Are you sure?" I gazed into his ruby eyes.

"I am quite sure." He said.

I sighed peacefully.

"What?" He asked.

"The war in my head has settled down a bit. I thought I couldn't trust you and I wanted to trust you. I used to believe in trust forever but forever is too good to be true."

"You can always trust me. I never betray nor do I speak of lies."

"Thank you." I smiled slightly.

He smiled back and the rest of the ride was quiet. I kept looking at the midnight sky, the faint little dots blinking in and out.

"I see you're fascinated by stars, My Lady." Sebastian said. I nodded, not looking at him.

"They are beautiful. Sometimes, the world is cruel with death or evil. If people sat outside and looked at the stars each night, they would act different. As for me, I've loved the stars too fondly to be frightened of the night."

"They are lovely. I suppose you didn't think of that yourself."

"No. Claire always told me that when I tried to bring up the topic of the murders' of my parents.

"You love Madam Claire a lot."

"She's the only family I have left. I don't know about Isaac though. He left with the army but we haven't heard from him in a while. She worries and I have to be there for her. No one else will."

Silence.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"What is it like to see death?"

His eyes widen on the subject. "I suppose it wouldn't be very cheerful."

My eyes glanced at him for a moment before out into the window again.

"Why, My Lady?" He asked.

"If I do die to the suspect, I want to make sure I'm prepared for it. I'm not ready to die. I just want to be ready for anything."

"You won't die. I will protect you."

"I know. My mind is…well, weird at times." I smiled slightly.

The carriage came to abrupt stop and we were back at the Phantomhive mansion. I stepped out of the carriage and Sebastian came out too. The carriage rode away as we came inside the manor. He opened the door for me and I went inside. The manor was fairly lit by small candles. I yawned quietly.

"My, bedtime already?" Sebastian asked.

"It's been a long day. Plus, I am really tired. I think I would have to crawl up the stairs." I joked.

"Well, if you're that tired…" Before I could react, he scooped me and carried my bridal style. I opened my mouth to argue but I was too exhausted. I merely wrapped my arms around his shoulders and neck as he ascended the stairs. He opened my bedroom door and gently placed me on the bed. Déjà vu, much.

"I shall get one of the ladies to prepare you for the night." He showed off his famous closed-eye smile.

I nodded and he left the room without another word. I sighed deeply and rested my eyes for a bit. A few minutes later, a knock quietly came from the door.

"Ma'am?"

"Hi, Lillian."

She came inside quietly and smiled. "Ready for the night, Master?"

"Yes." I yawned.

She went to the closet and took out a pearl-white nightgown. She then helped me change into the nightwear and I climbed back into the fluffy bed. She tucked in the warm sheets and smiled once more.

"Anything?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Sweet dreams, ma'am." With that, she exited out the room, leaving me alone. Just as I was about to close my eyes, Sebastian walked in a with a small glowing candle. His eyes burned with the flickering light of the candle.

"Everything is suited?" He smiled.

"Yes."

"Then, I bid you goodnight, My Lady." He bowed down and the glow lit up Sebastian's midnight hair. He then left, leaving me alone once more. I rolled over to my side and took a deep breath. I shut my eyes and drifted off into darkness.

**(No one's POV)**

"How are things with the case?" Claire asked to the bushes. Sebastian emerged from the leaves and walked over to the blonde.

"They weren't it." Sebastian frowned. Claire quietly gasped and her eyebrows arched. She kicked the side of her cottage out of anger and sighed deeply.

"Might I mention that he appeared again tonight?"

Claire was silent. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Sebastian smiled, "Of course it wasn't. Aerith thought that as well."

Claire sighed with relief but tensed up again. "You're lying."

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart. "I have never told a lie."

Claire lowered her head. "Do you know who it is?"

"It was dark again."

"It always happens when it's dark." Claire sighed.

"Apparently so."

"Find out who he is." Claire ordered.

Sebastian bowed to her. "Fear not. I shall find him."

"Good. Now, for the time being, keep an eye on the trio."

Sebastian nodded and turned to leave.

"By the way, how is '_he_'?"

Sebastian didn't turn around to her but he simply smirked. "Just fine. He is of course down there."

Claire nodded and walked inside of her small cottage. Sebastian smirked once more. _'Yes. Just fine. Down there. Hmph.'_

Sebastian turned to go back to the mansion and prepare for the morrow.

**A/N: So it wasn't the three suspects. Maybe it is me… 0-0**

**Aerith: Well, duh! It's your story!**

**Me: Shut up and sit back down!**

***A sits in chair***

**Aerith: Seriously, how do you do that?!**

**Me: Thanks for reading! Review too! Comment, question, concern? As always, PM or leave in the review! Thankies and goodnight to you all :D**

**Aerith: Don't leave me!**

***Hides A behind curtain***

**Until next time!**


	7. The Queen's New Guard Dog

**A/N: Tiring week ._. Why must Monday be so far from Friday? -.- Oh well.**

**Ballad Rose: Maybe I am 0-0 nah just kidding XD Lol thanks! It took me a while to write about Grell lol.**

**SebbyXCiel4eternity: Lol I told you that I would update. Hold your horses girl. Lol well, you, Ballad, and TwinsRuleFGandKH inspired me :)**

**Okay…here I go with the 'honors' once more. *takes deep breath***

***Aerith pushes author***

**She does not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. *Smiles***

**Me: Back to the chair?**

***A runs***

**Me: Keep running! Enjoy! :D**

I fluttered my eyes open and stretched in the cool sheets. I made myself sat up and cracked my fingers. My mouth opened to let a deep yawn and slammed my head back into the pillow. Wonder what time it is…

"My Lady?" Sebastian peeked in through the door.

"Morning, Sebastian." I smiled.

"My, I didn't expect you up at this hour."

"What time is it?" I sat up straight again.

Sebastian took out his sliver pocket watch. "A little after seven. Would you like to go back to sleep?"

"No, I'm already up. No use going back to sleep."

"As you wish. I shall bring your breakfast up here, if you'd like to."

"Um, sure."

"If you'll excuse me then." Sebastian did a slight bow and walked away from the door. My head hit the pillow again and I sighed deeply. I am tired to the maximum. My head was fuzzy and confused from last night. If Harry Parkcent, Leo Rigatti, Noel Ward, or Sebastian Michaelis didn't kidnap me that night, who did?

_'Maybe somebody that I don't know? But then again, if I didn't know him, why would he want to kill the Mazens, especially me?'_

I shook my head in frustration. Not today. I'm still trying to get all of this information carved into my brain. A knock came from the door and Anna peeked inside.

"May I assist you in preparing for the day, Milady?"

"Um, sure." With that as her entrance, she went to the closet and took out a long light blue sundress. She placed it on the bed and I crept out of bed. As she changed me, she had a worry tone in her voice.

"Oh, my. Does that hurt?" My eyes wander down to see the scar on my leg from the bullets.

"Nah. Can't even feel it." I smiled.

"Wasn't that from the other night? The evening of the party of your honor?"

_'Oh crap. Kill me now.'_

"No. I just…fell down the stairs." _'I am a klutz at times.'_

"Are you okay?'

"Never better." I gave her a comforting smile.

"Okay." She zipped up the dress and then took out sliver sandals. I placed my feet inside as she looped the skinny metal to the small leather hole.

"Perfect." As soon as she said that, Sebastian walked in with a tray of warm food.

"Ah, thank you, Anna." His closed-eye smiled showed.

"Anytime. I'll be going." Anna quickly left the room.

"Today's breakfast consists of assorted fruits, French toast with ginger and yogurt. Alongside is some milk warmed up to your delight, My Lady." Sebastian announced.

"Sounds good." My stomach made a light grumbling noise and I held my stomach.

Sebastian chuckled softly, "It seems you are hungry today, My Lady."

I nodded as he handed me the warm cup and I sat down on the little white desk. He then gave me a small bowl filled with colorful fruit and shiny, sliver fork.

"Might I tell you the agenda today?" Sebastian asked.

"Um, go ahead."

"First, you must answer the Queen's letter."

"Queen? Queen Mary?" I asked, my tone with shock.

"Yes. You see, the Phantomhives have had connections with the His and Her Majesty for so long. We help by investigating crimes and strange things that happen. The King hears about them and the Queen writes to us telling us his orders." Sebastian calmly said.

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Afterwards, around twelve o'clock, we shall investigate whatever the Queen wants us to."

"It's going to be a busy day." I sighed.

Sebastian smiled, "Indeed it will. That is why you must get your energy out of a good meal."

I smiled as sweet, crisp strawberry touched my taste buds. On the outside, I looked happy. In the inside, haunting thoughts kept calling me.

_'So, who could have done it? Anybody can be a suspect. I really want to know who did it. Then again, do I really want to know? What if it's someone I care about a lot? Would they receive a less harsh punishment from me rather than a complete stranger?'_

"Are you okay? I know last night's results were unexpected." Sebastian broke the silence.

"Yeah, what's more unexpected than three suspects that weren't it and a grim reaper with a chainsaw in one night?" I glared my eyes at his daring red eyes.

His crimson pupils glinted from the morning light. "Nothing is more unexpected than that. However, fear not. I shall find the culprit."

"Thank you, Sebastian." A curve on my face stretched before sipping on the white milk.

"Do you have any suspicion on who it might be?"

I thought for a minute before my red waves swished back and forth. "I don't know."

"An enemy or a person who hates you?"

"No. I was kind of antisocial before coming here."

Sebastian's finger touched his chin, in a thinking position. His red eyes wander around the room, clearly in deep thoughts. He handed me the sugary toast and kept thinking.

"Well, if you think of one, let me know. Okay?"

I smirked, "Someone's being protective."

Sebastian slightly bowed as I bit into the tan toast. "Forgive me, but I only want what's best for My Lady."

I smiled, "You're forgiven."

He smiled back and I continued eating for another few minutes. Afterwards, I handed my finished plate to Sebastian.

"What time is it?" I asked.

He took out his pocket watch. "Seven forty five." He closed it with a small click.

"I'm going to walk around for a while."

"As you wish." He carried the small sliver tray with one hand and exited the room. I tucked in my chair closer to the desk and got out of the bedroom. I escalated down the stairs with ease this time and headed to the backyard. I jogged through the long hallway and into the fresh air. The birds chirped peacefully as vibrate flower petals danced in the air. I took a deep breath and walked through the brilliant garden.

"Morning, ma'am." I looked ahead to see Hope crouching, tending to some bushes.

"Morning, Hope. How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Good."

"That's always good to hear." He raised himself up from the bushes. "Done. Now to fix the front. I'll see you later, ma'am."

"Bye, Hope. See you later." With that, the bumbling sliver-haired boy left with his gardening tool and going to the front of the mansion. I watched him go before turning back to nature. I laid down on the soft, green grass, its hair tickling mine. I stared up at the dawning morning, watching the faint pink clouds go by. I began to hum with the birds and nature at my side. I suddenly remembered a short song. It came out of my mouth, a haunting tune and melody to it.

"_The roses have wilted. _

_The violets are dead._

_The demons run in circles._

_Round and round in my head_."

I got shivers down my back just from singing it. It seems familiar. Like a piece of my childhood. I don't even remember it much expect for the trio. I couldn't stop myself from singing it repeatedly. The spooky song was replaying itself in my mouth. The eerie lyrics were stuck in my brain.

"_The roses have wilted. _

_The violets are dead._

_The demons run in circles._

_Round and round in my head."_

I began to yawn and rub my eyes. I stretched in the grass and tilted my head to the side. My eyes slowly became droopy…

_A voice suddenly whispered to me…_

_'Her face is puffy and red, while painful tears stream down her sad face. She cries out loudly, hoping someone will hear her silent screams. So many voices going through her head, telling her how better she would feel if she were dead. She places her shaking hands over her ears, trying not to listen. She yells out once again for help, yet no one comes to her rescue. The poor girl crying salty tears and screaming with her might. Goodbye…'_

"My Lady?"

My eyes shot open and I was gasping for air. I felt big hands helping me sit up straight, picking off grass from hair.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked. I nodded and rubbed my eyes.

"H-How long was I asleep?" I stammered.

"About three hours." Sebastian looked amused.

My eyes widen. "Oh crap."

"No worries. We are still on schedule." He showed his casual closed-eyed smile. I got on my knees and raised myself up. I stretched my body, making little noises.

"Shall we go back inside, My Lady?' Sebastian asked.

"No, I want to stay out here. It's a nice day." I said.

"As you wish. Let me get that letter for you." He dug into his pocket, took out a letter opener and cut the edge of the thin envelope. He placed the small opener back in his pocket and handed me a folded up paper. I took the paper and opened it up. The paper had cursive handwriting on it. I began reading it.

_My Dearest Aerith,_

_How are you? I am glad that you are the returning Phantomhive. I trust things are well at your mansion and live a long life. After Ciel Phantomhive's passing, no one was to serve the Queen and newly King. I believe they used the term 'The Queen's Guard Dog' as Ciel's nickname. Not to be rude, but I suppose you are the new one. Before, there was no one. Now there is someone._

_On to business. There has been a mysterious thing happening. I'm sure you're well aware of our beloved Big Ben. Every night, one or two people go missing. At the same time, as always, 11:11. In the dead of night, where no one can see them. I hope you can find the criminal and bring him to justice._

_I expect great things from you, little Phantomhive. Great things. I hope I shall talk to you someday._

_Her Majesty,_

_Queen Mary_

"Why does she want me to do it?" I asked after finishing the letter.

"The Phantomhive's loyalty has always remained with the Queen. We tend to her needs." Sebastian explained.

"Oh, well. I suppose we should solve this quickly. For now, we can push my case away for a while. The people of England are more important."

Sebastian's face showed that my statement amused him.

"What?" I asked coldly, my tone a bit too harsh.

"Nothing, My Lady. What would you like to do with the case?"

"For now, we need a suspect list, I suppose. You can handle that, right?"

Sebastian bowed to me immediately, his hand over his heart, "A Phantomhive butler who can't do a simple task for his Master isn't worth his salt." He rose up and smiled at me. "Lunch is all set, My Lady."

"Okay. Let's go back inside."

"Very good." With that, I walked back inside the manor with Sebastian following me. He then took the lead and we both walked to the dining room. He pulled back a chair for me and I properly sat down. I scooted in the chair, getting closer to the newly polished table. He placed a white, shiny plate in front of me along with silverware.

"Today's lunch is mackerel with berry sauce, green beans and cottage pie with chicken. To drink we have some imported tea from America." Sebastian announced.

"Smells good." I complimented.

"Thank you, My Lady." He placed a small teacup near the plate of food.

I began to cut up the food when Sebastian spoke.

"Might it be alright if I excuse myself to make the suspect list?"

"If you want to." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Then, I shall take my leave, My Lady." He bowed to me and left the dining room. It left me thinking.

_'He really wants to solve the Big Ben case. Well, then again, it is for the King and Queen's sake after all. I wonder who it is. Sebastian's probably figuring that out right now.'_

I continued to eat in peace, all alone. A few minutes later, I finished up the food, only scattered crumbs left behind. What do I do with the plate? I guess I'll just leave it. I lifted myself from the chair and walked out of the dining room. I traveled through the hallway of antiques and I opened the door. I bumped into something black. Lime met with crimson and he smiled.

"Excuse me, My Lady. Have you finished eating?"

I jumped back a little, giving him some space and nodded.

"Very good." He took out his handy pocket watch and checked the time.

"Well, you have about an hour we can go out to Big Ben. You must answer the Queen's letter by then otherwise we will be off schedule." Sebastian said.

"Okay. Can I do that in a study or…?" I asked.

"Yes, we have a study. It's up the stairs to the right, the door to the very end on your left."

"Got it. Thank you, Sebastian." I climbed up the stairs and with Sebastian's directions; I was able to locate the study. It was grand.

A bookcase to the right, filled with thick or paperback classic books. In the center, lied a huge brown desk with one of those chairs with wheels. In the back of the desk was a large, clear window that showed the backyard. To the left was a stone fireplace, flames already dancing on top of the rough wood.

I stepped inside the large room and sat down on the chair. On the desk were thin, white papers and a black pen. I took the top off the pen, grabbed one paper and began to the write the letter.

_To His or Her Majesty,_

_First, thank you. It was quite a shock to me when I first learned I was the heir to the Phantomhive's estate and company. Everything and everyone here is wonderful. I am only fifteen so yes; I shall indeed live a long life. I am happy to serve you._

_I've heard of a few people going missing every night but not at Big Ben. I shall indeed find what is going on and put a stop to it. I hope I can for it's the sake of the people of England._

_Thank you; it's an honor for me to help you. I hope I can talk to you as well._

_From the Phantomhives,_

_Aerith Mazen-Phantomhive_

I placed the pen down and scanned over the letter. There was two things that was a lie.

I never really liked Queen Mary nor King George. I don't know why but I was never fond of them.

I'm the 'guard dog'? That's a lovely name for someone who doesn't even care about His and Her Majesty.

I crumbled up the paper and started fresh, leaving out the _happy to serve you_ part. If this is going to be shown to royalty, might as well put in the truth. I rewrote the entire letter, adding a few more details about the Big Ben case. Just as I was putting my signature, Sebastian came inside.

"My Lady, are we ready?" He wore his long black coat.

I nodded and raised myself from the chair.

"Here, let's send this before we go to Big Ben." I folded up the paper and handed it to Sebastian.

"Very good." We both stepped outside into the hallway and went down the stairs.

"Alright, Sebastian. Let's go to Big Ben and help their Majesty." I announced.

"As you wish." A light jacket was suddenly plopped on my shoulders, covering my head as well.

"It's chilly outside. Might as well take a jacket." Sebastian's eyes closed and smiled.

"Thanks." I put on the jacket properly. He opened the entrance door for me and I stepped outside into the fresh air. A carriage was already waiting outside, the horses neighing impatiently.

"Are we ready, My Lady?"

"Yes. Let's go." He opened the carriage door for me and I stepped inside. Sebastian came inside as well and the carriage began moving.

"Well, let us see who is in charge of this case." Sebastian smiled.

"Hopefully, we can figure this out soon. If it's for their Majesty, they probably want us to fix this problem fast."

Sebastian's eyes glared at me for a moment before out the window. What's up with him?

**A/N: Yeah, Sebastian, what is up with you?**

**Sebastian: *glares***

**Me: Don't give me that look! You sure you didn't do it?**

**Sebastian: *Cracks fingers***

**Me: *gulps* RUNNNN!**

**Aerith: Ah, revenge is sweet. Thank you, Sebby :3**

**Me: I hate you -.-**

**R&R! Comment, question, concern? Leave in review or PM me! Also, read Mirror by Ballad Rose and Yin & Yang: The Story of The Dark Crow and White Snow by SebbyXCiel4eternity! They are REALLY good! Until next time, later! :D**

**P.S. I know, I know. Short chapter ._. Don't start on me! I've been a busy bee lately! I promise, I will make them longer later on. But for today...deal with it. Okay? Okay. Love you all! *Blows kiss* XD**


	8. The Contents of the Clock Tower

**A/N: Hey, cray-crays! XD Oh my gummy bears, almost one month to go of school! Party time! :D But not yet ._. Oh well… Anyway, ah yes. Since I'm doing show choir practices and preparing for exams AND my best friend forever's birthday, I have little time to do this. So, hang on in there for a while at least until summer is here. Sorry? Okay? Cookies? :3**

**Review time! Fun! 8D**

**Ballad Rose: Really? I do? O_o I thought it was natural like that lol XD I can't be the culprit because I'm not in the story! Although to get Sebastian here… *gets knife* let's do this XD**

**SebbyXCiel4eternity: Lol thank you :) XD of course!**

**TwinsRule FG and HK: Thhhhhhhhhaaaaaaannnnnnkkkkk yooooooouuu! XD I won't stop, promise! *sees bodyguards* Back off, I'm still going!**

**Arisa: Lol it's alright! You have your life and I have mine. Aw, cute! :3**

**Alright… *looks around* *takes deep breath***

***Aerith pushes author***

**She does not again own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. :D**

**Me: Oh, no you didn't! Sit down!**

***Aerith sits down in chair***

**Aerith: I hate you .**

**Me: Love you too babe! Enjoy! 8D**

The carriage ride was silent as usual. I twiddled my fingers, obviously bored. I looked out to the cloudy sky, multitasking. My eyes dotted back to my hands and I began humming the melody to the unknown song.

"That's a pretty tune. What song is that?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know." I truthfully said.

"You don't know the song?" Sebastian tilted his head.

"Well, I do and don't. It's this song and…I feel like it's a piece from my past. I don't because…well I don't know where I got it from. It just popped into my head."

"Here, let me hear you sing it."

A light tint of red was on my cheeks as I sang the mysterious song.

**_"The roses have wilted_**

**_The violets are dead_**

**_The demons run in circles_**

**_Round and round in my head."_**

As I finished, Sebastian's face was clearly full of thinking.

"I've never heard a song like that. Where did you get from?" He asked.

"I don't know. It came into my head and words out of my mouth. But as I soon as I finished singing it, I felt like I had known that song all my life."

"Interesting." Sebastian put his finger to his chin.

"What?" I asked.

Before he could respond, the carriage came to an abrupt stop and we were in front of a small post office.

"I shall go ahead and send the letter, My Lady. Be right back." Sebastian smiled with his eyes closed and stepped out of the carriage. He left the door open, letting fresh air blowing inside. It was slightly stuffy anyway. In the background, I could the newly invented automobiles lightly honking and people chattering on the streets. In no time flat, Sebastian climbed back into the carriage and it began moving again.

"All done." Sebastian smiled.

"Thank you, Sebastian." I smiled back. We both were silent once more, both of us looking around, trying to pass the time. A few minutes later, the carriage stopped once more. Sebastian let me out first then him. We looked up above. Both of us were standing in front of the famous clock tower in all of London. People were overcrowding the entrance, murmuring in secrecy.

"Wow. I've never been to Big Ben." I commented.

"Really?" Sebastian asked.

I nodded, "Never."

"Well, now you have, My Lady." He smiled.

"Let's go." I said and both of us began walking to the entrance. We slinked and passed so many people until we eventually got to the front. Blocked by yellow police tape, investigators coming in and out of the clock tower, I turned to Sebastian.

"Now what?" I asked.

"You are the Queen's new Guard Dog. Do what you must." Sebastian said firmly. It was like…he's saying I have power in my hands.

I looked at him once more before nodding. I went under the tape and began walking to the police.

"What is she doing?" one person asked from the crowd.

"She's too young!" A man exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way to a police officer.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing here? It's not safe here. Now why don't you go back home?" He smiled softly.

"I'm afraid I can't, sir." I said.

"Aw, you lost?" He smiled as if I was some child.

My eyebrow twitched, "I'm fifteen, first off. Second, I believe I was ordered to be here."

"O-Ordered?! Who the hell ordered you?!" He exclaimed.

"Their Majesty, of course." Sebastian stood next to me and passed me Queen Mary's letter. I showed the letter to the officer whose eyes widen.

"Their Majesty ordered _you_?" He asked.

"Yes. I am a Phantomhive." I said, my tone uncertain. It felt weird saying that. I am a Mazen as well…

"Oh, really?" His eyes narrowed at me.

"Yes. The Queen wouldn't send some imposter, now would she?" I smirked.

"But…I…She….oh! Fine, go on ahead. But one mistake and I'll have you arrested!" He exclaimed, pointing and nagging me as though he was my father.

"Let's go, Sebastian." I said.

"As you wish." We walked inside the famous clock tower and I looked straight up. Spirals of staircases confused my head as my eyes widen.

"So many stairs." I commented. "Well, let's get started." My hand grabbed the banister as I made my way up. Sebastian followed me up as well. A few minutes later, Sebastian asked me a question.

"Tired yet, My Lady?" He smirked.

"Nope. Not really." I was a bit tired but still wanted to keep going. I can't be that weak especially to the exercising. My knees began to get wobbly and my hands were rubbing against the banister a bit too hard. Minutes later, we were at the top, seeing the ancient bell.

"Wow. This is Big Ben, I suppose?" I asked.

"The one and only, My Lady." He smiled. I admired the bell before looking out the tower.

"You can see all of London up here!" I exclaimed.

"Naturally." He chuckled.

"Oh, right. Ahem. Sorry. Got carried away." I smiled embarrassedly.

"No need to apologize, My Lady."

"Oh, well. Let's look for clues."

"Very good." We searched the small room with the bell for a while but couldn't find anything. I looked closely at the floor.

"Sebastian! I found some blood!" I exclaimed.

Immediately, Sebastian came over to where I was and examined the red mark.

"Indeed, it is blood. Who's though?"

"I don't know. Remember what Queen Mary said? It happens at 11:11." I commented.

"So, you think the blood has something to do with the time?"

"Have anything better?"

"Nothing. Let's come back at night, My Lady. We might be able to solve it then."

"That's true. Yes, let's go back to the manor."

"Let us go, My Lady." We were about to turn when Sebastian's gloved hands covered my ears.

"Huh?!" I exclaimed. **BRONG!** The little hammer hit the old bell but made an echoing sound all throughout London. The ringing in my ears hurt a bit as I clenched onto Sebastian's hands, trying to mute out the noise. I felt vibrations all over me as the hammer hit the bell a second time. Everything suddenly went quiet and peaceful. Sebastian's hands released my ears and I sighed peacefully.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just have sensitive ears." I pointed to my ears. "Wait, it's pretty loud. How did your eardrums not get burst out?"

"I've gotten used to it." He smiled with his eyes closed.

I tilted my head in confusion but shook it. "No matter. Let's go."

"Very well."

Going down than up was a lot easier for me. I was able to descend faster than usual and beating Sebastian to the bottom. As we walked out, almost the entire entire crowd had left.

"Find what you need?" The police officer asked.

"Yes, but we shall return at nighttime. Good day." I smiled innocently and we left before the officer could get a word in. We weaved once more through the easy crowd and back to the awaiting carriage. Sebastian allowed me in first as usual and then him. Once inside, we started discussing.

"Now what?" I asked.

"That is up to you, My Lady. Would you like to go to the manor right now or would you like to do something else?" Sebastian asked.

"No. Let us just go to the manor. I am a bit tired from all that climbing." I admitted.

He chuckled softly, "I am too if it helps, My Lady."

I laughed softly and we were in silence again. Eventually, we were in front of the familiar mansion. I got out of the carriage and Sebastian came out as well. The carriage rode away as we walked inside.

"It's quiet without the sounds of the servants scurrying along." I chuckled.

"Ah, yes. They tended some errands while we were out." He took off his black coat and placed it over his arm. He then took mine and placed on his arm as well. He took out his handy pocket watch.

"It is about two thirty. It might be good to get a head start on the paperwork for the company. Would you like a snack, My Lady?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, that sounds good." I smiled.

"Would you like?"

"I don't know. Surprise me, I suppose." I shrugged my shoulders.

"As you wish." Sebastian bowed and walked off to the kitchen. I walked off to the study for there was nothing else to do. I sat down on the movable chair and began looking at papers. All about the Funtom Company and business.

_'How did a boy take charge of all of this? Especially in olden times? That must have been impossible!'_

"Oh, but it was quite possible."

No, I just didn't hear that. My eyes darted to the door to see a young figure leaning against the wall. I knew exactly who he was. However, was it really…? I rubbed my eyes and tried again. Nothing.

_'No. It couldn't have been. Was it really…'_

"Ciel Phantomhive?" My mouth made words from my thoughts. Silence was what I got in return. I shook my head, chucking at myself like a fool. There was no way. Sebastian told me Ciel died at a young age in 1889. Alternatively, did he lie?

_'No. He told me he never lies.'_

_'He could lie about lying, now couldn't he?'_

_'I can trust him, right?'_

_'I don't know. Can you?'_

The war in my head caused me to have a headache. Only one way to solve this. I hurried myself to the library to seek what I can find. Within a few minutes, I was scanning every book title on each shelf. I finally came across one titled '_The Phantomhive History'_. I grabbed it and skimmed the book to the almost the end.

_'Ciel Phantomhive was born on December 14, 1976. He was son to Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. However, when Ciel was ten, the Phantomhive estate burned to the ground, killing almost every single person in the house. Ciel did not return for sometime until he was finally eleven. However, two years later, Ciel died on August 20, 1889. He was thirteen years old. What caused his death was unknown. A body was never found. Many people believed that the head butler of the Phantomhive estate killed him for he never returned back to the house.'_

I wonder who the head butler was at the time. Wait. Didn't Sebastian mention my first day here a 'new master'? So, is it possible that he could have…?

_'First off, that's utterly impossible. Stop thinking like a fool, Aerith! Soon enough, you'll be in an asylum!'_

My mind started scolding me.

Just as I was about to close the book, my eyes caught something. On the next page, it mentioned the next heir to the estate. Me.

_'Aerith Mazen-Phantomhive was born to Galla Mazen and Matthew Phantomhive on November 13, 1910. Matthew Phantomhive was the cousin of Rachel and Angelina Durless (now Rachel Phantomhive and Angelina Barnett). After the burning of the mansion in 1887, Matthew at age thirteen, was taken far from London, away from the death. Soon enough, he met a young woman and married to Mazen. They both had one girl named Aerith. However, when Aerith was two years old, Galla and Matthew had been murdered. The culprit has not been found. A few years later, it was revealed that Aerith was the next heir to the Phantomhive's estate and company. She has not gone to the estate yet.'_

Basically, I am like Ciel's long-lost cousin of some sort. This means I truly am a Phantomhive. Therefore, the whole world knew that I was a Phantomhive but me. Did Claire even know? I barely knew I had two last names. She was just as surprise as I was. When was this published? I flipped the pages to the beginning and looked at the copyright signs.

_'Published in 1915.'_

I stared at the page for a minute before slowly putting it back in the shelf. That long. I have a headache. I took my time to walk to the study and sit back down. Within seconds, the ever-famous butler came in with a dish of apple pie a la mode alongside a shiny fork.

"I hope this is acceptable." Sebastian smiled with his eyes closed.

"Yes, it is. Thank you, Sebastian." I smiled.

"Anything else?"

"Um, nope."

"Very well then, My Lady." He turned to the door.

I was starting to regret my question. "S-Sebastian?"

"Yes?" He turned back to me.

"Y-You mentioned the first day I got here that…"

He was silent, listening to every word I could speak out.

"You said some thing a-about a new master?"

"I believe so."

"Who was your old master?" I asked. 'You told me you wouldn't lie.'

"I just came back to the Phantomhive's after I heard the news."

"That is the truth?" I slightly narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, of course, My Lady. I do not lie."

I took it in for a moment before nodding.

"Might I ask why?" Sebastian tilted his head.

I shook my head, "Forget I even asked." I looked at the papers.

"As you wish." Sebastian said and finally left the room.

_'You idiot! Why would you ask him? Now, it's only going to get worse. Mature up, Aerith! You are almost sixteen and you still bicker with ifs and but questions!'_

I scolded myself.

I began signing some of the papers that asked for my signature. I placed the papers on the desk and began eating the fresh pie. It tasted sweet with the apples and the vanilla ice cream. It rather reminds me of Claire's food. I suddenly had a sick feeling in me. Was I homesick?

'No, I am happy here. I wouldn't miss home if I'm happy.'

'Just because you're happy doesn't mean you're going to forget everything.'

Must there always be a war in my head?! I shook my head and sighed. Maybe I should visit Claire's house soon. It is almost Thanksgiving too. Yes, right around there. I continued to eat the sweet yet emotional pie and kept signing the papers.

It was now ten o' clock at night. I changed out of my sundress and into a loose red blouse and black slacks. Just as I was putting on my coat, a light knock was heard. I twisted the doorknob to see Sebastian. He was in his usual black outfit covered by his long black coat.

"We ready to go see our investigation, My Lady?" He asked. I nodded and closed the door behind me. As we were going down the stairs, Anna came dashing at us.

"Anna? What's wrong?" My face was suddenly in a frown.

"I-I apologize, Milady, but two letters has come for you." She passed the letter to me and bowed. I looked at the envelopes of both letters. One was from the Queen, the other from…Harry Parkcent.

"Thank you, Anna. Enjoy the night off." I smiled.

"Gladly, Milady. Take care." She bowed once more before dashing off into the servants' quarters.

"Let us open it in the carriage." Sebastian suggested. I nodded and we both walked to the entrance, as usual, a carriage was right in front of us. Sebastian opened the door and helped me climb inside with him second. The horses neighed loudly as the carriage took its time moving along.

"Which one first, My Lady?" Sebastian asked and took out his letter opener.

"The Queen's letter is probably full of thanks but I am curious about Parkcent. Let's open that one first." I said.

"Very good." I handed him the letter and he cut the envelope swiftly. He handed me the folded letter. I read it aloud to the both of us.

_Dear Aerith Phantomhive,_

_I wanted to apologize for Ward's, Rigatti's, and myself. We are sorry for our behavior the other night when you come to visit. We were too drunk to realize that the suspect was in my household at the time and almost attempted to kill you once more. However, I am glad to inform you that we have caught the suspect. I hope you come by the estate to celebrate this victory with your fellow aristocrats and me. The celebration is two days from now. The theme is the price of freedom so we encourage everyone to wear red, white or blue. I truly hope you can come._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry Parkcent_

Sebastian made a soft smirk, "Well, well. It seems Mr. Parkcent has caught our long-living suspect."

I sighed with relief. "Good. Finally, my case has been brought to an end. I was starting to worry."

His smirk was turned into a passionate smile. "I told you. I'm glad it's over, too."

I relaxed my shoulders and breathed deeply.

"Shall we read the Queen's letter?" Sebastian already got his letter opener out of his pocket.

"Yes."

A small rip noise and he handed me the neatly folded letter unlike Parkcent's. My eyes scanned the letter as I read aloud again.

_My Dearest Aerith Phantomhive,_

_I am sure it was a shock to you when you learned you were born a Phantomhive. That is power right there, my dear. Ah, fifteen. To be young again. If only._

_Thank you. It brings my heart to joy to learn that someone else also cares about England's people and not just themselves. It is rare in this world that we care for someone else. I bet, if people looked at the stars every night, they would act different. But, no matter. I do hope you catch this criminal for his acts._

_Once again, you have my thanks. I shall have a party soon. You should come, little Phantomhive._

_Her Majesty,_

_Queen Mary_

I gasped at the quote she put in her letter. At least someone understands me. Nevertheless, I still dislike her. But not so much anymore.

"I think so too." Sebastian smirked.

"Huh?"

"Attend the Queen's party. Along with Mr. Parkcent's."

"We'll see. Parkcent's, definitely. The Queen's, maybe."

"Why maybe?"

"I'm not very fond of her. I kind of don't like the way she rules our country." I folded my arms.

Silence.

My mouth suddenly stretched into a loud yawn.

"Tired, My Lady?" Sebastian chuckled.

My eyelids were half-open before nodding slowly.

"It was a long day. Why don't you rest your eyes? It will be a while before we arrive at the clock tower?" Sebastian suggested. I thought for a moment before nodding. I adjusted my body to be lying down on the seat of the carriage.

"Rest well." Sebastian smiled with eyes closed. I sleepily smiled before closing my eyes.

_"Mother? Father?" I asked. There they stood. Right before me. Their faces however were too blurry to see them clearly. No, it was a dream. But the emotions overfilled me. Tears streamed down my face as they smiled upon me. Suddenly, my parents and I tensed. We felt an evil presence. An icy voice began to sing sweetly despite its voice._

**_'Who does not dream?_**

**_What Night already knew?_**

**_How the willows laugh_**

**_When Moon finds the cloud_**

**_Where Sun hid her pearls.'_**

_Even though I could not see my parents' faces, I could tell they were furious. However, I was dazed from the song to even realize it. My parents fought back. My mother sang the most beautiful soprano voice I have ever heard._

**_'Your presence we miss,_**

**_Your memories we treasure,_**

**_Loving you always,_**

**_Forgetting you never.'_**

_I blinked to see my parents fading and the evil growing._

_"Don't go." I mumbled, reaching my hand out. The presence's hand touched mine and darkness swirls swished around my wrist._

_"No, no. Not you. Them." I pointed to the already gone parents._

_"No. You are a part of me. You don't deserve them." The voice cackled. I became drowsy and fell to the floor, panic erupting inside of me. But how could I react? I was on the floor, emotionless and looked like on the verge of death. Tears splashed on the ground as I tried to struggle free lazily._

_"Enjoy this while you can. While you can still live." The voice cackled once more. My eyes shot open as I felt a sharp pain in my heart and liquid trickling down my body._

"My Lady?" I felt a light shake with the shoulder. I jerked awake and tensely grabbed a hold of Sebastian's arm.

"Whoa. Calm down, My Lady. It's only me." He smiled softly. I sighed of relief as I loosened up on his arm.

"Sorry. Bad dream."

"Don't be. It happens, My Lady."

I sat up and held my head. It was pounding loudly alongside the sweet melodies of the two singers.

"Do you want to go back to the mansion? If you're sick, we can." He placed his gloved hand on my forehand, checking my temperature. I lightly slapped his hand away from me.

"I'm fine, really." I arched my eyebrows slightly to make my face look mad. "Let's go and get this case over."

"As you wish." Sebastian said and handed me the small gun from the other night. I placed the pistol in my back pocket and stepped out of the carriage. He followed and once again, we stood outside the clock tower.

"Let's go. It's almost time." I said and without another word, I ducked down the yellow tape and walked inside. I could hear Sebastian slowly follow me and we both ascended the stairs.

A few minutes later, we reached the bell room with London's lights shadowing the night.

"What time is it?" I asked my butler. He opened the sliver pocket watch with a silent click and put it back in his pocket before responding.

"It is 11:05, My Lady. We have to wait six minutes before the clue is revealed." Sebastian said. I nodded and sat down on the floor. Sebastian sat down as well and we both sat in silence. It seemed a while that we were both quiet, listening to London's nighttime show.

"Now what time is it?" I asked.

Click. "11:07, My Lady."

I quietly sighed out of annoyance.

"My Lady, may I ask something of you?"

"What is it?" I folded my arms, ready to listen.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes." I said so simply.

Sebastian had a straight face on him, his eyes showing serious glints. "You're lying."

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm not."

"Oh, really? Then, what is causing all of this jitteriness from you? Surely not being able to find the Queen's suspect but maybe something about your case?"

"I don't know, Sebastian. And honestly, I do not care at the moment. I just want this case over, go to that stupid Parkcent party and just go back to the manor. That's all." I said boldly, a bit too harshly than I should have said it.

He still had that serious look on him. His eyes dotted back to the view of lit up London as we sat in silence again.

_'Seriously, what is with him?! He's been acting strange lately. Should I ask…? Should I not…? No, Aerith. Leave it be at the moment.'_

My eyes finally looked away from him, down to the floor and up to London. A couple of more minutes in silence before Sebastian raised himself.

"It's time." I quickly got up and we scanned the area for clues. I immediately went to the bloodstain, the moonlight showing every detail of it. I took a step over it and looked out in the dark night.

"My Lady! Stay where you are!" I immediately froze into place, my hands slightly away from my body, my feet together in place. Sebastian came close to me and gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Take a look. Switch places with me." Sebastian and I traded, his position exactly the way it was with me.

I gasped at the sight. Sebastian's feet together, his hand away from his body and his posture straight. With the moon's light, it revealed a shape. An arrow pointing out into the view. It pointed to a faraway river, out in the distance.

"It's pointing to that river." I pointed out.

"Ah, yes. River Thames."

"You think that's it?" I asked.

"Check again."

My eyes looked at the shadow figure again but this time, it was pointing to nowhere.

"The moon shifted a bit so now it points to nowhere. That's our destination."

"Very well, My Lady. Let us go to River Thames."

With no time to waste, we both climbed down the stairs and into the carriage.

"Good work, Sebastian." I smiled.

"As well as you, My Lady." He smiled with his eyes closed.

"Let's get the Queen's case done."

"As you wish."

I started to think. _'As soon as this is all over, I'm going to figure out what is with Sebastian.' _My brain suddenly made a haunting comment.

'_Maybe… I shouldn't have let my guard down on him.'_

**A/N: Again, sooooooooooooo sorry that I was kind of late this week. Cookies?**

**Aerith: No, because no one likes you!**

**Me: Run that by me again?**

**Aerith: I said no one-**

***stuffs cookie in Aerith's mouth***

**Me: See? Even Aerith forgives me! Such an angel! :3**

**As always, R&R! Comment, question, concern, downright critical something to say? Give me a PM or leave in one of those glorious reviews!**

**P.S. check out Ballad Rose, SebbyXCiel4eternity, and TwinsRule FG & HK's stories. They are reallyyyyyyyyyyy good! I need to bug them to update lol! 8D**


	9. Midnight, Death and a Daring Escape

**A/N: So glad people are enjoying my story! I was actually thinking of letting this story crash and burn :/ but you people saved me. It means a lot and I appreciate it :) Thank you all \(^_^)/**

**SebbyXCiel4eternity: Awe, glad to hear you like it :) Yes, you can have a cookie! *hands cookie***

**Wnfk1104: Thank you very much! No, I am not offended lol. I too feel like I need to fix it up just a tad. Ah, gotcha. Thank you again! :D**

**Iggyt14: *applauds* Thanks! XD**

**KaylaWolf7621: Thanks! Will do! :)**

**I love fairytail and zeref: Ah, welcome back! XD Aw, thanks :3 and okay will do!**

**Once again, I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler! 8D**

**Aerith: You can say that without a tear? I am shocked.**

**Me: Shut up! I barely got it down!**

**Aerith: *cough* wuss…**

**Me: Pfft, whatever. Ignore the party pooper and enjoy! :D**

"What do you think we will find?" I asked.

"Probably more clues but if we're lucky, hopefully some bodies." Sebastian put his finger on his chin.

"Who do you think is doing this?" The questions kept coming.

"I really don't know. There appears to be no suspects so far."

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking." I lightly knocked my little noggin.

He chuckled, "I see."

Silence. The awkwardness only gets worse and worse every time we are in the carriage. Why is it always like this?! Then again, I did not fully trust him much anymore.

"Something's on your mind." I gazed into crimson eyes and shook my head.

"My Lady, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know. But, nothing's on my mind." I gave him a comforting smile.

"Are you sure?" He had a reassuring face as if I could completely trust him. Almost got to me. Almost.

"Yes, I'm sure Sebastian. I'm fine." Another comforting smile.

"Forgive me. Like I said, Claire wants me to protect you. I am just doing my job." He smiled.

"Haha, you're doing a good job. I promise." I laughed.

"It's just…you see, I am simply one hell of a butler."

I giggled, "Yes, you are."

He smiled again and we were quiet again. Before it was too awkward, the carriage stopped.

I got the small gun out of my pocket, "In case. Ready?"

"Whenever you are, My Lady." Sebastian nodded. I nodded back and quietly stepped out of the carriage. Sebastian came after me and quietly closed the door. Outside, it was all muggy and like a swamp. Large shrubs surrounded the murky river, little insects chirping in the night. The water made little sloshing noises as the current flowed down through the muddy river.

"Look for clues." I whispered to Sebastian. He moved his head silently to me and we scanned the area. I looked into the shrubs only to have my face with horror.

"Sebastian!" I quietly yelled. He quickly came to witness the horror. A male's body laid in the tall grass. His neck was drenched in blood, his arms in scrapes and his legs looked like they have been ripped off. His face was widening with horror and tragedy as his eyes were literally pulled out of the sockets. In his ruffled hair, laid a pure white rose. The petals were already wilting and dying of time.

"Oh my God. Who did this?" I gasped.

"I don't know." Sebastian said. Suddenly, rustling was heard from one of the shrubs in front of us. Both of us tensed up as we watched it shake and mutter words.

"Do we dare?" I whispered.

"For the Queen." Sebastian said.

I wanted to roll my eyes but kept a straight face and nodded. I aimed my gun at the trembling bush and Sebastian followed. As I got closer and closer, my heart thumped furiously in my chest. I was even wondering if Sebastian could hear it. My feet were planted to the ground as I stood in front of the grassy bush. With one hand out and extending forward, it trembled as it touched one of the hairs.

_'One, two…'_

"Three!" I exclaimed and attacked the bush.

"AHHH! Don't scare me like that!"

I sighed out of annoyance. The thumping in my heart started to beat back to normal. Out of all of the people I know…

"What are you doing here, Grell?"

"Looking for a body, duh! Jeez, is the red getting to you?"

My eyebrow twitched, "First off, I have had red all over me since the day I was born. So, no. Second, a body is over there!" I pointed to the horrific man.

"Oooooh. That's where it was! You're the best, Little Red!" He pinched my cheeks tightly and trotted to the body. I face palmed my forehead.

"Lord, save me now." I sighed.

Sebastian smiled softly at me, "Well, at least you weren't killed. Maybe Grell can give us information on the body."

"That is true." I put my finger to my chin. "Let's go ask."

"Very good."

We both traveled back to the body where the redhead grim reaper was pulling out movie reels out of the man.

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"The Cinematic Record. You know the saying, 'Your life flashes before your eyes as you die.' Well, he is just replaying the records of your life. He decides whether you die or not otherwise know as life-death experience. If you're already dead, he then checks you off and sends you to the afterlife."

"Wow. Grim reapers are busy, huh?"

"Indeed."

"Let's see." Grell raised himself up and wrote down something on his journal. "His name is Justin Tripoli. He was born on August 12, 1900. Died on November 10, 1925 due to stabbing and loss of blood. Judgment complete."

"Does it say who killed him?" I asked.

"Can't say, Little Red. It would change the fate for everyone."

I hung my head. "It's always the hard way."

"Aw, you want a hug?" He opened his arms and ran. Except he was not running to me.

"Bassie! Feel the love!" He jumped in the air, Sebastian simply took one-step to his right, and Grell missed.

"Bassie! Why are you denying the love? After all, I am simply one hell of a grim reaper~!" Grell did his signature move and stuck out his tongue.

Sebastian looked annoyed, which made me giggle a bit. "Perhaps if you weren't so utterly annoying…"

"Annoying? ANNOYING?! Oh, Bassie, that hurt. But not too much to change my mind." He winked and blew a kiss. I began laughing at Sebastian's face, which was full of disgust.

"Anyway, gotta see Will! Bye, Little Red! Toodles~!" With that, his red figure suddenly disappeared into the night. Sebastian quietly scoffed and I was still chuckling from his facial expression.

"I'm starting to like him." I wiped a tear from my eye and giggled a bit more before finally calming down.

"Was it that funny?" Sebastian suddenly smiled.

"A lot." A few chuckles escaped from my lips.

His smiled pulsed wider and then smaller as he spoke. "What shall we do about the body?"

"We tell the police to come pick up the body. However, we are solving the case."

"Very good. Shall we head back to the manor? It is almost midnight and we have a busy day tomorrow if we are going to solve this."

"True. Yes, let's head back but first we tell the police to pick up the body."

"As you wish."

With that, we both walked back to the carriage and climbed inside.

**(In the morning)**

"Mmm…" I fluttered my eyes open. I was in my room, already in a nightgown and in bed. I looked out the window to see dawn rising in the twilight sky. I sat up straight, stretching and making little noises.

"Ah, you're awake." Sebastian suddenly crept inside the master bedroom.

"Wha-What happened last night?" I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"You fell asleep inside the carriage. I told the police already about the body as you requested. After that, we came back to the manor and Anna helped you settle for the night. That is all."

"Huh. I was that tired." My eyes were fully wide-awake now but I kept making quiet yawns.

"Dear, it seems we shouldn't have stayed out that long. It is affecting your sleep and health, My Lady." Sebastian put one finger to his chin and thought deeply.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine. Just tired." I smiled softly. I suddenly became serious. "Before I forget, make a suspect list of the possibilities. Someone who works with clock towers, loves night, and arrows."

He smirked before bowing faithfully at the front of the bed. "Fear not. I shall do your every wish."

"Thank you." I smiled.

He raised himself and smiled with his ruby eyes shut. "Unfortunately, you have some work to do for yourself and the company. Later in the evening, I shall have that list ready."

"Sounds good." I nodded and lifted myself out of bed.

"I shall get one of the ladies to help you for the morning." With that, he dismissed himself.

_'Okay, now I know something's up with him. I wonder what's wrong with him.'_

I walked around the room, thinking to myself. I paced back and forth, my finger tapping my chin.

_'Was it something I said? What did I say that was hurtful? …Nothing. I haven't said anything, I don't think.'_

A faint knock tapped on the door.

"Come in."

Lillian came in and smiled widely at me. "Haven't seen you in a while, Master."

"Nice to see you too, Lillian." I smiled. She then traveled to the closet and took out a green button-up dress with black shoes. Lillian began helping me change into today's clothes.

"Thank you once again, Lillian."

"Anytime, Master. I must get back to my duties."

"Oh, of course. See you later."

She slightly held up her hand and waved bye. The cheerful orange-haired chef exited my room, leaving the door slightly open. I could hear a faint voice.

"I wonder what she will say…" It belonged to Sebastian. Maybe I can figure out what's going on with him. I tiptoed to the door and lightly pressed my ear against the door.

"I hope she won't be upset. I truly hope-" I got too excited and fell through the door, crashing into the hallway.

"Ouch." I rubbed my head and my eyes moved to see a pair of shiny black shoes. I gulped slightly and moved to my head up to see the familiar butler glaring down at me. His face looked calm but his ruby eyes told a different story. I could feel my face was full of shock with a mix of shame and a pinch of horror.

"Are you okay, My Lady?" His expression did not change but his voice showed a bit of concern.

I scurried myself and wiped my knees clean. "I'm fine." I could barely mumble out those two words. He gave his head a light nod and spoke.

"I believe breakfast is ready, My Lady. If you would follow me…" Without another word, we both walked to the dining room in silence.

**(No one's POV)**

"He said that you had to talk to me?" Claire's arms folded, her face a serious matter. The lean boy just smirked at her.

"I'll take it as a yes." She sighed. She sat herself down on her favorite rocking chair while the boy sat on the dining chair.

"Well? What is it that you wanted to discuss?" Claire's tone was full of impatience.

"You realize Aerith is going to be trouble."

Claire's eyes widen and her eyebrows were raised high. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled coldly, "You know what I mean."

Claire scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I know what you mean. It's just…" She sighed, "What do you want?"

Silence.

"What? What? ! What is it that you want?! If nothing, might as well just leave the Mazens alone!"

"…"

"Exactly. Leave." She pointed to the door.

The lean figure raised himself from his chair and began to make his way to the exit. Claire tensed when he turned around.

"Revenge. That is what I desire."

Claire's eyes widened. For the first time in her life, she was afraid to speak for her niece.

"I…I really can't help you there. Revenge gets you nowhere." She looked at his forehead, afraid to look in his eyes. He simply smirked and his expression turned into an innocent yet evil smile.

"That's what they said. However, it does, Claire Halleus. You just have not experienced it yet. Tell me, do you want revenge someone or something? Don't you dare lie. I can see it right through your heart."

"Then tell me what I would want." Claire's eyes narrowed, trying to make him fear of her.

He smirked slyly, "You want revenge on the people who killed your dear brother-in-law and dear sister. Aerith's mother and father."

Claire opened her mouth to refuse but closed it fast. "And what if I want that?"

"Then, I shall help you accomplish your goal."

"What? What could a mere child help me with?" Claire shooed him away by her hand.

"Heh, I will make a simple deal with you."

"Let's hear it." Claire shrugged her shoulders.

"I will help you achieve your desire for revenge if you help me."

Claire's sky blue eyes descended to the floor, thinking her hardest.

"What is it you want help with?"

"That, I shall tell of soon. For now, I suppose we have a deal."

Claire slowly nodded and he left the small cottage. She sighed as she watched the young boy slowly disappeared into the twilight evening.

_'I have a feeling that…I am going to regret this.'_

**(Aerith's POV)**

After lunch, I got an idea to help with the case. However, I needed my butler's help.

"Anna, have you seen Sebastian?" I asked the maid, who was dusting the knick-knacks.

"I believe I saw him in the library, Milady."

"Thanks!"

She smiled and continued working while I went upstairs to the library. The door was left open as I stepped inside the grand room. Sebastian was organizing the thick, hardcover books.

"Sebastian?" I asked. He turned to me, emotionless, and back to the books.

"Is there something I can help you with, My Lady?"

"Kind of. Well, yes. See, I had an idea on how to solve the case."

"Oh?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice despite him not looking at me.

"Yes. Is there some place that can examine the corpses? Like inspect them and analyze them?"

I could hear a faint chuckle.

"What?" I folded my arms.

"Nothing, My Lady." He finally turned to me, his expression with sincerity.

"Okay. So do you?" I asked.

"Yes. In fact, there is one in London. Shall we go there?"

"Yes. Let's go and hopefully track so more clues."

"Very good."

**(A few minutes later...)**

"So, um, Sebastian? Where are we?" I asked. We stood in front of a large building, a big sign in letters saying 'Undertaker'.

"What you requested, My Lady. Let us go inside and you shall see."

"Okay…" I hesitated for a moment before going inside. It was gloomy and smelled of death. It smelled familiar…

Sebastian and I walked around the parlor. My eyes gazed at the dusty books, candles covered in spider webs and skulls everywhere.

"This is creeping me out." I told Sebastian. I had goose bumps all over me and I shivered.

"It's only for a bit, My Lady." Sebastian promised.

I looked over a coffin. "Hellooooo? Anybody here?"

Silence. It only lasted moments.

"Hehehe~ I have been expecting you." The coffin lid slowly appeared to life as a gray hand with long black nails grabbed a hold of the edge. My eyes widen at the sight and I slowly backed away from the coffin. I accidently bumped into Sebastian and my eyes looked up at him. He gave a small comforting smile and we both watched the head of a man come out of the coffin.

He had long gray hair tied with some small braids. His bangs were so long that I could not see his eyes, only a scar running down across his face. He wore a long, draping black robe and hat.

"Aw, did I scare you? How about I scare you to death in one of my coffins today?" He gave a creepy smile.

I turned to Sebastian, "This a nut place!"

He seemed amused. "Despite it being a nut place, it holds lots of information. This is the Undertaker, My Lady."

"Right, you are, butler." I turned back to the gray man and he looked at me closely. He held my chin, his long nails slightly scraping my skin. Still holding my chin, he looked at my features closely. He held me close up to his face. His bangs brushed against my face and my eyes spotted haunting yellow-green eyes. With one final look and another creepy smile, he let go of me. I held my chin as he spoke.

"I remember you. Aerith Mazen, am I right? Oh, my apologies. Aerith Phantomhive, correct, My Lady?"

"Y-Yes, but how did you know that?"

He gave a cold chuckle before walking behind the coffin and took out a jar.

"I know…here." He handed me a bone-shaped biscuit.

"Oh, thank you but I'm fine." I said, trying my hardest to be polite. "But how do you know who I am?"

"It's easy, My Lady. You were here." He smiled.

"Huh? I don't even remember this place." I tilted my head in confusion.

"You see, after your parents died, your aunt and yourself came to my parlor and asked for coffins. I was happy to help, you see. I made them pretty even though they were dead." He chuckled coldly.

"You were little at the time. Even after you were about to leave, I told you to come and visit me sometime for biscuits and tea. And here we are, 13 years later. I say, for a visit, you are very tardy."

"I…don't remember that. Then again, what do we remember when we are little?" My pointer finger and thumb held my chin, in a thinking pose.

"Hehehe…but I know why you're actually here. You want to know about the bodies, correct?"

"The bodies of the 11:11 case?" I asked.

"Exactly, but you must pay a fee."

"A fee?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes. The fee of course, is not that manmade money. What I desire is…LAUGHTER!" He began giggling uncontrollably.

I began freaking out. "Um, are you okay?"

"Just one joke! One! And I'll tell you everything!" Giggling again.

"A joke? Okay, um, let's see…Oh! I have one! Okay." I cleared my throat. "What do you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire? Ready? Ready? Okay. Frostbite!"

Silence.

"Get it? 'Cause a snowman…and vampire. Frostbite! Look, it's not funny if I have to explain it." I folded my arms.

"Oh, child. That's the best?" He shook his head.

"Well, excuse me; I am not a professional comedian." I sighed.

"Allow me, My Lady." Sebastian finally spoke. "But, I must ask a favor out of you. Please go outside. And whatever you do, do not hear what I am saying."

I looked at him funny before nodding. "Okay." I walked outside into the crisp sunlight, blinding my eyes from being in the dark too long. Outside, London was busy as ever. I turned my back against the world, folded my arms and waited for a signal to come back inside the death parlor.

"Hear what, Sebastian? I don't even hear anything." I mumbled after a while and green eyes swirled in a circle.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** I jumped back as the building shook with uncontrollable laughter, even making the huge sign fall off. I jumped back, my right leg up with fear, almost like a scared cat. A few moments later, Sebastian opened the door with that usual closed-eye smile of his.

"You can come back in now, My Lady."

I walked around the fallen sign and came back to the dark. The Undertaker was gasping for air but a few chuckles escaped his lips.

"That…was hilarious!" He said.

"What _did_ you do?" I raised my eyebrows at my butler. He opened his mouth to speak but I quickly interrupted him. "Forget I asked. I have a feeling I'm going to regret asking."

Sebastian chuckled lightly as the Undertaker finally calmed down.

"As promised, I will provide information for your case." He walked away for a moment and came back with a white rose. He handed the beautiful rose to me and I studied it.

"What?" I asked.

"Every victim who died to the criminal had a white rose with them. You haven't noticed?"

I shook my head while still studying the snow-white flower.

"That's all the information I have." The Undertaker smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" My eyes broke from the flower to the Undertaker.

"But, it is important. Use it wisely." He chuckled.

I looked at him funny but slowly nodding. "Thank you for your time, Undertaker. Here." I handed him back the rose.

"Ah, keep it. I prefer black ones." He chuckled again.

"Thank you. I hope to see you soon." I said boldly and walked to the door.

"Next time, tea and biscuits for sure! Oh, and My Lady…"

"Yes?" I turned back to the Undertaker who was smiling, showing his pearl-white teeth.

"Be careful out there."

"What do you mean?"

"This world is full of demons out there. Best be careful. If I were you, I'd stop looking for revenge."

"Who said anything about revenge?" I folded my arms.

"Hehehe~" With that, he crawled back inside the coffin he came out of and closed the lid. I rolled my eyes and headed back outside. Out in the sunlight, I shielded my eyes from the sun. Sebastian came out as well and opened the carriage door for me. Eventually, the horses pulled the carriage into motion. Sebastian and I were quiet as usual, but I was admiring the white rose.

"May I see it, My Lady?" Sebastian asked. I nodded and handed him the flower, being careful that none of the thorns scraped him. He started pulling off the sharp razor-like thorns.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Fixing it up. So, you can…" He pulled the last thorn and came close to me. He moved bits and pieces of my auburn hair and placed it on my ear. He covered the stem with long layers of my hair and smiled.

"So, you can wear it."

I smiled back slightly, "Thank you."

Silence, again.

**(No one's POV)**

It was around five o'clock when Claire heard a knock on her door. She opened the small door to see the raven butler at her doorstep.

"Well, this is a surprise." Claire smiled softly.

Sebastian smiled back, "May I speak to you?"

"Um, sure. Come on in." She opened the door wider to let the well-dressed man inside the cottage. He sat down on a red couch while Claire sat down on her favorite rocking chair.

"How are you? How's Aerith?" Claire asked. Those were her two favorite questions whenever she saw Sebastian.

"I'm fine and she's fine as well." Sebastian chuckled at Claire's protectiveness.

Claire relaxed a bit into her chair. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"We cannot trust someone."

Claire's eyes widen. "What? I made sure that no one would betray."

"There are liars in this world." Sebastian's eyes looked down to the floor. Claire looked at him with worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You don't seem like it. Then again, there are liars in this world." Claire smirked.

"Heh, that is true. But yes, I am fine."

"Alright, I believe you. But just this once." Claire smirked again.

"Which one? Me being alright or the traitor?" Sebastian's head tilted to his right.

Claire was quiet for a few moments, her eyes studying the floor before she finally had the courage to look into his ruby eyes.

"…Both."

**(Aerith's POV)**

It was barely eleven o'clock at night when a faint knock came from the door.

"My Lady?"

My eyes darted to the door and in came Sebastian. I gave him one glance in his eyes before turning back around to the bookcase. It was somewhat awkward between us. I spoke in the most professional way I could.

"What is it?" I said while grabbing a random book and pretending to be interested in it.

"I believe I have found our culprit."

My face was full of shock and turned to him. "Really? Who?"

He handed me a paper and my eyes scanned it.

"Stan Hensley?" I read.

"Correct, My Lady. He guards the clock tower, sleeps during the day, and points to help traffic."

"…That makes no sense." I tilted my head in confusion.

"In other words, My Lady, do you recall that police officer we talked to yesterday?"

It took me a moment to get it. "It was him? Are you sure?"

"I am positive, My Lady."

"Very well, we're going to have to catch him."

"Apparently so."

"Well, no time to waste. Let's hurry to River Thames!" I threw the book I was holding onto the desk and ran downstairs.

Silence, as usual. Even more awkward than usual in the carriage ride. I could feel Sebastian's eyes bouncing around the carriage, avoiding my eyes. I simply just looked out the window, not bothering to act all suspicious. All randomly, I started to chuckle quietly. Red ruby gazed at me and his serious face was lifted.

"We get in the most weirdest moments and silence with awkwardness, don't we?" I smiled and chuckle a bit more.

He snickered quietly, "Yes, we do, don't we?"

"Look, I've been meaning to say that I'm sorry. I did not mean to intrude on you this morning. I was…wondering if you were okay. You seem distracted and mysterious." I hung my head with slight shame.

"I'm fine. Just some things running through my head." He smiled with comfort.

"You sure? I mean, you can do the same as me."

"Huh?" Sebastian tilted his head.

"You can tell me anything if you'd like. I will listen. I've had to listen to Claire about Isaac so…why not you?"

His eyes were in shock but he smiled, "I appreciate it, My Lady."

"Just let me know, alright?" I winked.

He slightly chuckled, "As you wish, My Lady."

"So, we're friends again?" I asked.

"Who said we stopped?" He smirked

The carriage came to a complete stop, the horses' neighs cut off the quietness of the night. Just as I was about to speak, Sebastian put one finger to his lips and shushed me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Forgive me, My Lady, I thought I heard footsteps."

"Really? You can hear footsteps even with the horses going crazy?" My face was astonished.

"Yes, I can."

Before I could reply back to refuse that he could hear that, he slowly opened the carriage door.

"Wait here for a moment, My Lady." Again, before I could say anything, he closed the door on me. Quickly as he left, he opened the door as I got up from the carriage seat.

"It's safe." He smiled with his eyes closed.

"Calm down. I have a gun in case you did not realize. You know the one you gave me for defensive." I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled softly, "I apologize, My Lady. Claire's job is important to me. To protect you."

"I'll be fine." I stepped out of the carriage carefully. As soon as Sebastian closed the door, we could hear muttering near us.

**"AAAAAAHHH!"** A bloodthirsty scream rang in my ears. I gasped and immediately ran to the source. There was the scene.

The police officer from two days holding a sliver knife, dripping red blood. The victim laid on the floor, eyes out of their sockets and face with horror. As the Undertaker said, a white rose laid on her chest. The police officer looked at the both of us and his eyes widen.

"I didn't do it! I heard the scream and came fast as I could to see what it was. I pulled the knife out of her chest but she was already dead! I swear!"

I tried to find doubt in his eyes but could not find any. I looked at Sebastian for help but he simply looked at the officer the same way as I did.

"Is this the truth?" I asked, showing a hint of mercy. I could Sebastian's eyes glaring at me but I ignored it.

"Yes, yes! I promise!"

I stared at him for a while before finally making up my mind.

"Let us take him to the station. There, the police can figure out if he is innocent or not."

"As you wish." Sebastian bowed. I walked to the carriage, hearing the commotion of the police officer.

"I'm innocent, I'm telling you!"

"We will let the police decide on that, sir."

I climbed into the carriage slowly only to be pushed inside. "What the-?! Sebastian!" Before I could react, the door closed with a slam. WHIP! The horses neighed loudly and the carriage took off fast.

"No!" I exclaimed and crawled over to the door. I opened it ever so slowly to have it whipped back against the carriage. All I could see outside were blurred visions of houses and businesses, surrounded by the night with no moon. My eyes hurt my head and made me nauseous, seeing it go by so fast. How fast _is _this carriage going?! I held onto the door edge and placed my feet slowly on the steel step below the actual carriage. My hair thrashed into the wind, making it somewhat difficult to see.

"Long time, no see, Mazen." I turned to the horses to see a dark figure sitting on the coach's seat. I took up my gun and cocked.

"Stop this carriage or I will shoot!" I exclaimed, not showing any hesitation.

"You have. However, are you scared? What happens if you do shoot me? Maybe I could crash the carriage on my last breath."

"Don't you even dare." I gritted my teeth.

"Try me." He snapped the reins and the horses made a sharp right turn. I almost dropped my gun from clinging onto the carriage.

"My Lady!"

I turned my head away from horses. Sebastian came running through the night, the officer following as well.

"Sebastian!" I exclaimed.

"Jump! I will catch you, My Lady!"

"Are you insane?!" I yelled.

"Please, trust me!" He came closer and closer to the carriage. I turned my head the other way to see something large ahead. A long brick wall. I gasped, "We're going to crash!"

"Didn't I warn you? Just like I killed those people. Down by the river and here you are. My last victim." The dark figure said, his tone cold.

"Leave me alone!" I turned back to Sebastian, whose arms were extended. I placed the gun in my pocket and had enough bravery to jump.

Am I insane? Maybe. However, this is my only chance.

I let go of the edge, maintaining my balance on the speeding carriage. I took a quick, deep breath and jumped off the steel step.

Not a care in the world. It was so peaceful for a second. Only for a second.

My arms hugged Sebastian's neck as he caught me with ease. He was carrying me bridal style and I held on tight.

"I've got you, My Lady." Sebastian said comfortably, slowing down his speed.

"Hey, Mazen!" We both turned to the carriage and saw a figure on the roof. "The roses have wilted, the violets are dead, the demons run in circles, round and round in your head!"

**CRASH!**

Luckily, the two horses narrowly missed the wall but the carriage became a complete wreckage. Glass from the windows was cracked and the wheels were rolling away from the axels.

"Where is he?!" I exclaimed, almost yelling in frustration.

"Let's check." He placed me down on the ground and I pulled out my small pistol. All at random, I could hear panting. We both turned to see the officer coming down the alleyway, trying to catch his breath.

"I told you, it wasn't me!" He panted.

"Sssh! Will you be quiet?!" I exclaimed. I carefully went around the carriage, looking for signs of any movement. My entire body was shaking but I had no room for hesitation. I checked inside the carriage and Sebastian checked the front of the carriage and roof. The officer finally had air in him before double-checking the places that Sebastian and I checked.

"Do you see him?" I asked, standing in the back of the carriage.

"Unfortunately, My Lady." He came around from the front and had a frown visible in the moonless night.

"Crap!" I kicked the carriage and few glass shards clinked onto the ground. "He escapes again! Why does he do this to me?!" I slammed my hands onto the carriage back. Fists were tightly held and I could hear my knuckles popping. "Ouch…"

"Are you okay, My Lady?" Sebastian came to my side and removed my hands from the carriage.

"Yeah. Just…tired." I sighed deeply and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Let us go back to the manor." He suggested.

"How? The carriage is destroyed, Sebastian." My tone was fully annoyed and I pointed to the broken ride.

"You could ride in my squad car. It's only a few minutes away." The officer came around the front and walked to us. Sebastian looked at me for approval before nodding.

"Right. Let me run back to my vehicle and come back." With one final nod, the officer took off again in search of his car. Sebastian and I walked out of the alleyway, waiting for the officer to come back. Sure enough, headlights gleamed in the silent night and steeped closer and closer. He honked lightly, a signal to get in. Sebastian opened the door for me (being a gentleman, always) and I climbed inside. He came in as well to the backseat and the car began to drive smoothly.

"May I ask you something, Phantomhive?" The officer asked, his eyes glaring at my reflection in the mirror.

"Yes?"

"Did you see who that…madman was?"

"No. It was too dark." I sighed, my hands making hard fists.

"I see. Well, we will find out who it was, that is for sure. I swear, killing people for no reason. That's injustice!"

I remained silent. I did not want to talk anymore. All of this shit…it is already too much for me. For now, I just wanted to go to sleep and take some things off my mind.

"You can rest, My Lady. We will be a bit." Sebastian smiled gently at me. How does he read me so well?! Is it clear on my face or is he just a mind reader?! Not responding again, I placed my head against the window. My eyes scanned the starry night as they slowly drooped off…

"My Lady, we have arrived."

I did not want to wake up. Not yet. However, the sooner I get inside, the sooner I can go back to sleep. My vision blurred for a moment before my eyes scanned the car quickly. I kept yawning and could barely keep my eyes alive. I suddenly felt hands on me and my body jumped.

"Calm down, My Lady." The raven butler scooped me up bridal style and my arms automatically went around his neck.

"I-I can walk." I yawned loudly.

"I know you can, My Lady." He said and went to the side window where the officer was.

"Thank you." He smiled with his eyes closed.

"Anytime. If you have any leads, do not hesitate to give me a call. I'm Officer Hensley, by the way."

"Thank you again."

I could feel my eyes shaped like horizontal silts as I watched the two lights fade away from me. With one final look, Sebastian began to walk inside the large estate.

"N-no. I-I can make it." I stuttered and placed my head on his shoulder.

He said nothing and walked up to the master's bedroom. He placed me down on the floor and I almost collapsed on the floor.

"I-I…" Yawn. "Told…you." My green eyes shut themselves closed as I rubbed them.

"I guess we shouldn't stay out anymore. It's affecting your sleep." Sebastian said, his tone full of concern.

"N-no! W-we have to do it for the Queen or she will be disappointed! I-I don't want to ruin the Phantomhive's reputation." I felt like I was hardcore drunk.

"You won't, I promise. But if it's messing up your health, maybe we should quit the case."

"No!" Now I sounded sober. "I don't give up easily. Now, shut up, go get Anna and let me sleep." Another yawn.

I watched Sebastian chuckle lightly at my rudeness to him. "As you wish, My Lady."

"Thank you." I began mumbling words that even I could not understand as I climbed onto the bed. In no time flat, in walked in the busy maid.

"Hi, Milady." She smiled.

"Hi."

"Here." She handed me a fresh nightgown, clean and smelled of soap.

"Thank you." I placed it over my head and stretched it down. I then kicked off the covers and slinked into the cool sheets. Anna tucked me inside and I heard her whisper.

"Anything else?"

"Not at the moment. Goodnight, Anna."

"Night, Milady." In darkness, I could hear the door creek open and close. A faint orange light was in front of me and my eyes squinted to see. It was Sebastian.

"I trust everything is settled?"

"Yes, don't worry." I let out a big yawn.

"My apologies for keeping you. Sweet dreams, My Lady." The door opened once more and closed. My eyes had no trouble going back to slumber and to Dreamland.

**A/N: Damn, long chapter. But…OH MY GOD! WHO IS THE DAMN CULPIRT?!**

**Aerith: You should know…**

**Me: Shut up, Little Red! ;)**

**Aerith: Mmm-hmmm…you are just jelly that I have red hair and you have brown hair.**

**Me: Pfft, move along, I have stories to write! *snap snap***

**Remember to read and review! Comment, question, concern, slap me silly with rude and unquestionable comments? PM or leave in a review! 8D Later! :3**


	10. It Was You!

**A/N: Holy shizzaz! Over 30 reviews?! (I know, I know, 33 XD) For my first story….DANG people 0-0. You are too much for me…really, I don't deserve this. But…. *grabs an Oscar* I want to thank my dear followers, my favorites and my awesome reviews! This story wouldn't have gone far without you all! Thank you! :D**

**Review time!**

**Iggyt14: Lol thank you!**

**Turnerbk: Thank you! Oh, you want romance? Is this good? *clears throat* CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?! XD No, no but seriously, it will be a romance later on. Be patient, child :3**

**Riku'sgirl19: Lol thanks! :)**

**Achristieward: Thank you! Ciel will come on later in the story. He's important in this tale, my dear. *Strokes fake long beard***

**Again and once more, I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler!**

**Sebastian: Thank goodness…**

**Me: Where's Little Red?**

**Sebastian: She's mad at you for putting her in too many A/N so now it's my turn.**

**Me: Meh, good enough. Enjoy!**

_**(One day later)**_

"My Lady."

"Hmm?" My body was on its side, my back to Sebastian. My eyelids remained shut.

"Time to get up. It's nearly noon."

"F-five more minutes." I suddenly felt a hand touch my shoulder. At that moment, automatically my eyes shot open. I turned around to see Sebastian with that usual closed-eye smile of his. I smiled back softly before yawning.

"My, you slept for a while." He smirked.

"Well, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I sat up and rubbed my left eye.

"My apologies but I had to do work around the manor."

"No, it's alright."

Before I could continue, he spoke again. "That…and you looked peaceful."

I stared at his sincere ruby eyes before shrugging my shoulders. "I guess…"

"Would you like lunch already?"

"Yes, please."

"Would you prefer chicken or meat?"

"Chicken, please."

"Very well. I shall get Anna to help you get dressed."

"No, it's okay. I can get dressed. I have spoiled too much, haha."

"As you wish." With that, he left the room. I kicked off the cool, white sheets. I climbed off the king-sized bed and I sleepily walked to the closet. I grabbed the first blouse I saw and slacks too. I threw the clothes onto the bed and changed. I wore a red frilly blouse with pitch-black slacks. I also grabbed a pair of small black heels and walked out the bedroom door. I was about to descend the stairs when Hope came rushing to the bottom of the stairway. He was panting frantically and holding a white envelope.

"Ma'am…"

"What is it, Hope?"

"A…letter…has come…for you." He panted again. His head was down as he handed me the letter. I took the letter from his fingers and looked at the sender. Parkcent.

"Thank you, Hope." I smiled lightly at him.

"Anytime, ma'am." He walked away into the servants' quarters as I opened the neat letter. Inside were two pieces of paper. I took out the bigger one and read it aloud.

_"Dear Aerith Phantomhive,_

_I do hope you got my apology letter. I am still deeply shamed of the incident. Now, in cased with this letter are tickets to tonight's party. I truly hope you can come, little Phantomhive. Don't you want to see who it is? It must be suspenseful for you._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry Parkcent."_

I crumbled the letter in my hand and the square became a paper sphere. I looked into the envelope again to see two small smaller squares. I could see the big, bold letters on the heading. '_One Admission to Parkcent.'_ I was about to grab the tickets and crush them as well when a voice surprised me.

"I think you should go." My body tensed at the sudden scare but relaxed quickly. I didn't turn back to the body hovering above me.

"Why? To see if I can killed again?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like the letter says, don't you want to see who it is?"

I turned around to see the black butler smirking down upon me.

"…Yes and no." I finally answered.

His smirking face suddenly changed to confusion.

"Why yes, My Lady?"

"I want…I intend to have justice upon them. For killing my family and ruining my life."

"…Why no, My Lady?"

"…"

"My Lady?"

"…I'm scared to know who it is."

**(No one POV)**

_-Earlier in the morning-_

Claire and Sebastian were outside the manor, discussing several topics.

"I trust that Aerith attend Parkcent's party." Claire said, almost like an order.

"I will make sure of that." Sebastian bowed.

"Good."

"Are you going as well?"

"I believe so. As along as Aerith goes, I will go."

"Do you want Aerith to see you?"

"It does not matter to me." The blonde shrugged her shoulders without doubt.

"As you wish."

Silence.

"Sebastian, I have a question."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Who do you think it is?"

Sebastian thought for a minute, maybe even two.

"I really do not know."

Claire lowered her head with thought.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. I once again believe you."

**(Aerith's POV)**

It was already two o'clock and I was in the study fixing some company papers. Two light knocks came from the door.

"Come in." I said boldly while looking at the papers again. The door opened slightly but stopped. I looked up from the papers and stared at the door.

"Come in." I said again.

The door opened a bit more this time but still not enough.

"Sebastian, this isn't funny." I rolled my eyes. The door stayed still.

"That's it." I slammed the papers on the desk and got up from the office chair. I stomped over to the door and made the door open wider.

Nothing.

I scoffed to myself and peeked out into the hallway.

Nothing.

_'It must have been my imagination, I suppose.'_

I shrugged my shoulders and closed the door.

"Well, nice to see you again."

I turned around to face in front of the office desk. The chair slowly swiveled around and a boy was sitting it. He looked so familiar. Wait.

"No…Ciel Phantomhive?" I asked dumbly.

He smirked at me and got up from his chair. He was a bit shorter than I was, perhaps by one or two inches. He gazed upon my lime green eyes and I stared at his azure blue eye. A black eye patch shadowed his other eye. He smirked before he spoke.

"Well, Aerith. I wish you luck." He took my hand and I felt something cold in the palm of my hand. He smirked at me once more before letting go and opening a nearby window.

"What are you-?" I asked.

A smirk again before he jumped out of the window.

"What?!" I exclaimed before dashing to the window. I looked down to see any sign of Ciel.

Nothing.

"That…that did not just happened." I said to myself. I finally looked at my hand. In the center was a beautiful ring. A blue gem sparkled in front of my eyes along with the sliver loop. It was so pretty. I smiled at its beauty but immediately frowned.

Why would Ciel Phantomhive give me this?

"My Lady, did you call for me?" The door suddenly opened and I hid my hands behind my back. The heels of my feet rocked back and forth, like a little child waiting for a treat.

"Yes I did, but never mind. I'm fine." I did my best to give an innocent smile.

"Oh, alright. I shall take my leave then, My Lady." He bowed slightly forward before leaving the office. My arms came out from the shadow of my back and I gazed at the lovely ring again. The blue shimmered and shined in my eyes, showing repeated beauty.

To my heart, it was dazzling. To my head, it was evil...

**(Later in the day)**

"Milady!" Anna voice's rang to my ears as a knock came from my bedroom door.

"Yes, come in." I put down the book I was reading on the desk (Edgar Allen Poe's Complete Set of Poems) and rose from the small white chair. Anna came inside and was holding a beautiful dress.

It was one-shouldered, the shoulder part with beautifully designed white lace. The rest of the body was a deep red with hints of pale black swirled in. The hip of the dress had a fun and cute black ribbon around it and a big bow. The bottom of the dress still had the red but was covered by the white lace. The bottom was also draping down, the front of the dress cut five inches from the floor and descended down to the floor.

I gazed at it in awe and didn't notice Anna smiling at me.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? It's stunning!"

"Haha, well, you can thank Sebastian, Milady."

My eyes widen at her.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Milady."

"_Our _Sebastian?"

"Uh-huh, Milady."

I giggled to myself and looked at the dress again.

"It's just so…" I sighed. "Elegant."

Anna chuckled a bit as well. "It'll look more elegant once it's on you, Milady."

With that, Anna helped me put on the foxy dress and straightened it out. Lillian came in quickly and helped fix my hair. She began to brush the rough waves into smooth ones. Anna (out of nowhere) took out the same pearl-white gloves from the last party and helped me but them on. Anna then put on black pumps on me and I instantly became about an inch or two taller. By the time the two ladies were done, I was already thinking about skipping the party from exhaustion. The servants stepped back to look at me and awed.

"What?" I asked, fearing something had gone wrong.

"Oh, don't be afraid, Master! You look absolutely wonderful!" She winked.

"You do, Milady! You are stunning!" Anna exclaimed. "Oh, as always." She added.

I laughed at the two servants staring at awe. "Thank you, ladies. I always appreciate it."

They both smiled at me and Lillian started pulling on my arm. "Let's go, Master! I wanna see what Sebastian says!"

I slightly blushed but not enough to fully see and nodded. Like a group of giggly friends, we walked out into the hallway. Before I was about to go down the steps, the two women stopped me.

"Wait, wait! I wanna do a presentation for you!" Lillian giggled wildly.

"What?" I tilted my head.

"Just hang on! Anna, follow my lead!" Lillian winked. She peeked out into the main room and gave a thumbs-up to Anna. Lillian jumped out and ran down the stairs immediately.

"Presenting the heir of the Phantomhives!" She yelled at Sebastian. I peeked in the hallway, leaned against the wall and face palmed.

"Honestly! Anna, you're-" Before I could say anymore, Anna repeated what Lillian did and yelled as well.

"The one, the only…"

"AERITH PHANTOMHIVE-MAZEN!" Both of them yelled extra loudly. Guess that's my cue.

I slowly stepped out of the hallway and all eyes were on me. I began going down the stairs and randomly laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lillian asked.

"I like how you do this for my second party, not the first." I touched level ground and smiled at both women. The servants bowed to me deeply.

"Sorry. But I truly hope you have a wonderful time tonight, Master." Lillian said.

"The same as I, Milady!" Anna exclaimed.

"Thank you. Both of you." I smiled. I finally looked at Sebastian who smiled passionately at me. He was still in his butler uniform.

"Are you ready?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Ready as if I'll ever be."

"Very well. Let us go, My Lady."

"Goodbye!" Anna said as we walked to the door.

"See you!" Lillian exclaimed.

I turned back and waved at them before Sebastian opened the door for me. A carriage as usual was waiting for my butler and me. I stepped inside the dark carriage and Sebastian came inside as well. Instantly, the old-fashioned transportation began moving quickly. My head causally turned to the window and looked at the evening sky. A watercolor painted sky seeped through the white, fluffy clouds. I couldn't help but notice Sebastian's eyes were filled with surprise.

"What?" I finally turned to him.

"You look lovely, My Lady." He smiled.

"Heh, thank you." I smiled back.

Silence.

"Are you nervous?" Sebastian's tone was full of true concern.

"Kind of." My voice cracked a bit.

"Don't be. I got more information about the party and security will be there surrounding the suspect. He cannot escape, I promise you. I will also make sure that he will get justice after the party."

"Thank you." And I truly meant it.

He smiled with his eyes closed. "No need to thank me, My Lady. I am just a mere butler."

I laughed quietly and sooner than I expected, we have arrived.

"That's was fast." I commented.

"It was." Sebastian nodded. He got out first and held the door open as I carefully placed the heels on the ground. My arms trembled as I placed my hand on Sebastian's. Was I truly that nervous? I took a slow deep breath as Sebastian closed the door and the carriage rode off.

"Ready, My Lady?"

"Y-Yes." I stammered.

Two security guards were in front of us and asked for the tickets. Sebastian handed the small tickets and the two men let us pass without any other word.

We both traveled to the front door where two servants respectfully bowed to us.

"Welcome to the Parkcent manor, man and lady." One woman said. We nodded in return and walked inside the unforgettable manor. I scanned the room in sign of the criminal but had no luck. I did catch one person though…

"Is it me or do I see Claire?" I asked Sebastian. Sebastian's crimson eyes looked away from mine and looked around. He finally found the blonde woman wearing a light blue formal long dress and smiled slightly. I caught it though.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, My Lady. Shall we say hello?" He suggested.

"Why not?" I said and walked over to my aunt. I weaved in and out of the well-dressed crowd and finally stopped in front of Claire.

"Claire?" I asked.

Big blue eyes turned to my green orbs. Oh, yeah. No doubt.

"Aerith!" This time, I prepared for her giant bear hugs. "How have you been?!" She exclaimed.

I laughed. "Calm down, I've been fine."

Three people surrounded Claire and smiled at me.

I chuckled. "Hey, guys."

"How have you been?" Valerie asked. She was dressed in a short party dress, the black and white patterns complicating her brown eyes.

"I've been great, thanks. Yourself?"

"Same as always. Can't get those two off my back." Valerie teased.

"It's more like the other way." Maggie rolled her eyes. She was wearing a green dress with small fake diamonds that glittered in the light.

"No, no. I'm the leader so it's me." Andrew pointed his thumb to himself and grinned. He was wearing his best tuxedo.

I laughed, "Haha, I can't believe you guys haven't like fight or anything."

They looked at each other and grinned slyly. The light suddenly dimed slowly and at the top of the staircase was Harry Parkcent.

"Ahem. Welcome, family and friends! As you know, a mishap happened several days ago. Now, we have caught the suspect. However, I decided last minute to make this a little contest."

"Huh?" The crowd was in question.

"Yes, a contest, you heard me right. The contest is whatever you want. Any suggestions?"

"Drawing!"

"Eating!"

"Best dressed!"

"No, too easy. Come on! Something original!" Harry encouraged.

Silence.

One woman yelled, "Singing!"

Harry caught attention of that. "How do we suppose we do it?"

The woman replied, "Well, everyone makes a short song and present it."

Harry gave it some thought. "An excellent idea! Everyone has two hours to think and present. I decide who will get to see the suspect. Time starts now!" He left to go down the stairs while the crowd began to socialize again.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Oooo, sounds fun!" Claire smiled.

"A waste of time, that's for sure." I folded my arms together.

"Oh, don't be gloom, Aerith! It sounds great!" Valerie grinned.

I stayed quiet as the trio started among themselves.

"We should do it!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Yeah! It sounds fun!" Maggie grinned.

"Hey, you wanna do it with us, Aerith?" Valerie asked.

"No, I rather not." I shook my head.

"Alright." The three kept talking and thought of lyrics already.

"I'm going to walk around." I excused myself and weaved out of the crowd. I didn't notice Sebastian following me. I leaned against a wall and Sebastian did so as well.

"Why don't you do it, My Lady?"

"It's stupid. Plus, even if I lose, I'm still scared of who it is."

"And if there's a chance that you can win?"

I stood up straight and looked at Sebastian's trusting eyes.

"How?"

"I'll help you."

I thought for a minute before speaking.

"Well, let's get to work. We only have two hours."

"Of course, My Lady."

**(Two hours later)**

Several people have already performed, including the trio. All of them were really good and completely original.

"Well, anyone else?" Harry asked.

My heart was pounding as I slowly raised my hand. All eyes were on me, including Sebastian.

"Well, well! Little Phantomhive! Come on up!" Harry exclaimed.

I slowly but surely climbed up the grand staircase. My body trembled as each little step I took; I knew I was close to figuring out whom it was.

Finally, when it seemed forever, I made it to the top with the tryouts and Parkcent.

"Whenever you're ready." Harry smiled. My eyes darted to the trio, to Parkcent, to the audience, and finally to Sebastian. His blood red eyes showed support and confidence.

I began a smooth ballad tune, my voice slightly shaking in fear of messing up. My right hand moved in rhythm with the tune and my eyes were closed to not see the hungry eyes.

_*"I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him_

_And will he see how much he means to me_

_I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?_

_Oooh, oooh."_

I waited several beats for the slower tempo and took a breath again.

_"And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not_

_It's never to become_

_For I am not…."_

Three beats of rest.

_"The one…"*_

I opened my eyes to the crowd who were clapping their hearts out. Sebastian clapped as well, smiling and mouthing words.

"Well done."

I smiled back and mouthed a thank you.

"That was…romantic but yet emotional! That was beautiful, Little Phantomhive!" Harry cheered. I smiled slightly at him before joining the other contestants.

"If you all will excuse me, I need some time to think." He turned to us. "You all may go back down." He left and the contestants including me went down the stairs. Sebastian was waiting down the staircase and smiled at me. I smiled back and Claire came charging at me.

"What a beautiful voice, Aerith! I never knew you could sing!"

"I didn't either." I chuckled.

'That and Sebastian amazingly taught me in like thirty minutes.'

I thought.

"You did well." I turned to Valerie. Maggie and Andrew slowly came behind her.

"I liked yours." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course!" I chuckled.

"I liked yours more than ours. What made you to decide to do this last minute?" Maggie asked.

I shrugged my shoulders so simply.

"Ahem, My Lady."

I turned to Sebastian, who was smiling at me.

"You did wonderful."

"Thank you, Sebastian." I smiled back and truly meant it.

"Ahem!"

Every person turned to Harry. Breaths became silent and the room suddenly became awkward.

"Yes, well, anyway. I have the list from first to last place. First placers get to see the criminal first and we go in that order, with third place being the last person to see. If you know the suspect, do not and I repeat **DO NOT** tell anyone. I've been under orders so this is not coming from me. Alright?"

Murmurs of agreements and nods filled Harry's eyes as he looked at his paper.

"In first place is…Valerie, Maggie and Andrew!"

The trio jumped up and down with joy and excitement. All of them ran up the steps and a servant showed them to the room where the criminal was.

"Second place is… Henry!"

A man in his early 20s came up the steps and another servant took him in the same direction as the trio.

"Finally, in third place and the last person to see the criminal is…"

My heart started to pound. If I don't make this, I won't see who it is. Then again, maybe it's best…

"Aerith Phantomhive!"

Claps and whistles filled the room as I climbed the staircase with relief to meet with Parkcent and a maid.

"Follow her to the room, Phantomhive." Harry whispered to me and I nodded in response.

I followed the maid down a dark hallway. My feet were trembling, making it even harder to walk in heels.

_'Stop being nervous! You've waited for this moment for a while. You deserve it after all the pain and suffering in your life.'_

_'I'm not nervous about that. I'm still scared to know who it is. Maybe…I shouldn't have done this.'_

_'Make up your damn mind!'_

"Miss?"

My mind broke off from the war and turned to the maid. Valerie, Maggie, Andrew and the so-called Henry came out of the room, in a shock.

"Oh my God…" Valerie whispered but loud enough to be hearable. The trio looked at me and shook their heads. My heart pounded even more as they walked away, Henry following them.

The door slowly opened and I walked inside as the maid held it for me. Two security men were in the room and so was a golden cage on the king-sized bed. The men walked out of the room, leaving me and suspect alone. The person was hugging their knees, their face inaccessible.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice slightly shook.

The person changed their position, both eyes on me. They were teal blue, with hatred and evil looking into my lime eyes. An evil smile seeped onto their face and mocked me.

"Are you serious?"

I recognized the voice. I gasped as the thought hit me.

"No…it couldn't be!" My voice became dry and cracked.

"Yes, it's me, Aerith."

"No. How? The suspect had a different voice."

"That's what great about the nineteen twenties. New inventions are always coming out. Like a voice changer. You clip it on and it changes your voice to a deeper realistic voice."

"…"

"Well?"

"Why? Why would you want to kill me?"

"Well, considering I tried to kill you and people to get to close to-"

"Wait. Other people?!"

"That's right. I'm the suspect for killing you and killings at Big Ben."

"The 11:11 case, as well?! Now, you're just sick and twisted. You're mad!" I yelled.

"Madness is not just a state of mind, you know."

"P-Prove it!"

"I don't have to. Remember the white rose that day? I told you it was pure. I put a rose in each of my victims. I was going to put one on you, but…you're not dead yet."

"HOPE!"

The cage slightly rattled from him jumping.

"I…I don't believe it. You…you ruined my life!" A tear of anger ran down my cheek and I held my face.

"Hey. What happens when your actions end up ruining someone's life?!"

I looked at him with watery eyes. "What…?"

"Your family ruined mine!"

"How?"

He scoffed slightly before answering back.

"My family was in debt for the Phantomhives for taking care of my father. However, my father worked as a gardener when the last Phantomhive heir was still living. He also worked as a guard for heir, using his super strength. Afterwards, when the heir mysteriously died, the house was left for him and the rest of the servants. He finally had a home instead of the awful lab.

But then, your stupid family had to claim the house because of noble families! He had no home and to make it even worse, the Phantomhives killed him and the other servants!

So I'd figure, to make revenge sweet…kill a Phantomhive! I mean, why not? It was perfect! So I did! I killed your parents!"

He laughed madly as he continued.

"Seeing you suffer with your aunt was the best! And for you to think that it was your fault?! Bonus! Nevertheless, when I heard that you were coming to the estate, I'd figure I'll give myself a little treat. By chasing you so lightly that for sure that you'll chase me. It did work, I'll admit. With that utterly creepy lullaby that I sang quietly when you were asleep made you have nightmares! I just thought of it through the top of my head! I was having the time of my life! But then that damned Parkcent found me and here we are! Did we get a perfect ending? NO! Because I'm in a cage with revenge cravings and you're on the outside, suffering madly! I wonder which one of us is the lucky one!"

Silence.

"Hope…I had no idea. But…"

"But? BUT WHAT?!" He spat.

"That doesn't mean you can kill innocent people!"

He cackled, "I only did that just to get closer and closer to you."

"You're sick! Hope, I'll….I'll never forgive you for this."

He smirked, "My thoughts exactly."

I clenched my fists in angst and my breathing became uneven.

"This is the last time you will hurt me or anybody else! I hope you have fun in jail or maybe in heaven." I started to walk away.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere…" He held the golden bars and the cage began to rattle. The bars suddenly bended into a wide oval and Hope stepped out.

"Thank you, father. For genetics." He smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! There are guards everywhere! I can call for them."

"How can you call for help when you're dead?" He suddenly took out a blade and aimed at me. He tossed the knife and I ducked just in time to see the knife stab the wall. I glanced at the knife on the wall before turning back to Hope. He threw another knife at me. The blade seeped through my arm, leaving blood trickling down to my gloves. He cackled loudly and I ran to the door.

Once out in the hallway, the two men and the maid were gone. Wind fluttered my right side of my hair and another knife hit the wall. I gasped and ran out of the hallway.

_'Without my gun or a weapon, I'm vulnerable. So what the hell do I do?!'_

I could see light! Just a bit more!

"I'm gonna make it!" I said. However, I got tackled to the floor and was wrestling with Hope. I was on the bottom and Hope held my wrists in a grip with one hand, another hand twirling a knife.

"Well, I knew I'd see the day when helpless little Aerith Phantomhive was within my grasp." The knife made a slick cut on my bare shoulder and I yelped in pain. I brought my knees closer to me and hit him on his chest hard. He groaned in pain and made another kick with my heels to send him on the floor.

"Go! Go! Go!" I yelled to myself, scrambled to get up and ran away from Hope. As I reached the staircase, almost everyone was gone. Only Sebastian was left. Sebastian noticed me and hurried up the stairs.

"My Lady! What happened?!"

"It's Hope! Hope's the suspect for my case and the Queen's case! He's trying to kill me! Please…tell me you brought the gun!"

"Indeed I did." Sebastian took out the small pistol from his pocket. "Are you sure it's wise to kill him?"

Without answering back, a knife appeared out of nowhere and hit Sebastian in the chest.

"No!" I yelled. Sebastian fell onto the stairs, blood flowing madly everywhere on his blood-stained shirt. His ruby eyes fluttered and closed. I turned back to Hope, who was twirling another knife.

"Another innocent person killed to get closer to you." He smirked.

"You…You bastard! I'll never forgive you!" An angry tear ran down my face before I pointed the gun at Hope.

"You really think that you can shoot me? Well, isn't this déjà vu?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Well, let's end this." He threw another knife perfectly aimed for me. Something blocked me from it though. A hand. Sebastian weakly was in front of me, the knife through his hand. It dripped crimson blood onto the marble stairs and he grunted in pain.

"Sebastian!" I exclaimed in horror.

He took out the knife from his hand and threw it at Hope. It stabbed his leg and he yowled in pain. Sebastian then took out the one deep in his chest before throwing it. This time, it landed on Hope's shoulder and he fell on his knees.

"Now, My Lady!" Sebastian exclaimed. His tone was weak but demanding.

I nodded in response, stepped next to Sebastian and pointed my gun at Hope.

"No! Aerith, you won't!" His face was no longer filled with power. It was written with fear and helpless.

"Try me. The roses have wilted, the violets are dead, the demons run in circles, round and round in your head, Hope. Rest in peace."

**BANG!**

A dart of blood was visible on Hope's chest as he fell to the floor, his breathing becoming silent and still.

"It's done." I whispered. I dropped the gun and looked at my slightly bloody hands. "It's finally done." I looked over at Sebastian who slightly smiling at me.

"You…you're alive? But…he stabbed you deep!"

"Not as deep as you think. But I assure you, I am fine."

"No, you're not! Look at your hand!" I pointed to his injured hand.

"It doesn't even hurt." He examined his hand closely.

"Doesn't hurt, my ass! Come on!" I took his uninjured hand and led him up the rest of the stairs and into the closest bathroom.

"Come here." I said, slightly making sounding like an order. I held his hand, the palm facing up. I turned on the facet and sparkling, clear water came out. I took a washcloth, wetted it and dabbed it on Sebastian's hand.

"But, you're hurt as well, My Lady." He frowned.

"Not as much as you. They'll just be scars. I'll live."

"But it's a butler's duty to take care of their masters, My Lady."

I sighed out of annoyance. "Fine. But once I'm done with your wounds. Yours are worse."

He nodded in agreement and waited patiently while I cleaned the bloody hand. We were in silence when Sebastian decided to strike up a conversation.

"You sure know how to clean my wounds, My Lady." He smiled.

I smiled back and kept cleaning. "When the trio and I were young, Valerie and Andrew always got hurt and so I helped them with their boo-boos. Everything from burns, to scrapes to rashes. Heh, the adventures we went on." I smiled at the fond memory.

Sebastian grinned at my smile and stayed silent.

"Speaking of which, when did my aunt and the trio leave?"

"About ten minutes before you came out all in a panic." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, a fight with your killer is hard."

He chuckled softly as I finished with his hand.

"Okay, how about the chest?"

He slowly took off his pieces of clothing, one by one, starting with his tailcoat. Then he loosened his black tie and took off his white stained shirt. I blushed slightly at the sight and replaced the now red washcloth with a fresh one. I began dabbing softly at the wound ever so carefully.

"Next time, try not to make a sacrifice." I smirked at him.

"I was only protecting you, My Lady. Madam Claire told me to protect you and I did." He smiled with his eyes closed.

"Right. But try not to kill yourself." I rolled my eyes.

He laughed quietly as I finished up on his wound and cleaned both washcloths.

"Alright, you're all done." I said and watched the blood go down the drain.

"And you?" He asked as he put his clothes back on.

"Me what?" I dried the washcloths and the red seeped in the cloth was gone.

"You're still bleeding."

"I'll be fine!" I rolled my eyes and took one of the already cleaned cloths. I dabbed the wounds on my arms and shoulders impatiently. Once it was done bleeding, I washed the white cloth again, making the fabric slight pink instead of pure white.

_'Pure…like Hope's rose.'_

"Anyway, happy?" I folded my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled. We walked out of the bathroom together and hurried to the front door in case anything else happened. A carriage was waiting but before we reached it, a man claimed it.

"That was the last carriage." Sebastian sighed. I scanned the area for a ride and noticed two horses in the dead of night.

"What about them?" I pointed to them.

Sebastian nodded and we quickly walked to the mammals.

"They look like the horses back at the estate." Sebastian commented.

"Remember, Hope used to work at the manor." I pointed out.

"You're right, My Lady. Come; let's hurry back before anything else."

I climbed the pitch-black horse while Sebastian rode a gray one. With a click of the tongue, the horses took off, leading us way from the Parkcent estate.

"So, let's agree to never go back there." I smirked.

Sebastian smirked, "As you wish, My Lady."

We stopped talking as I thinked.

_'All this time, it was Hope. I would have never thought of it. Thank God, it's over. In the morning, I'll have to write to the Queen. Ugh.'_

_'My mind's at ease and I can relax. Now, I can actually trust people that stayed by my side.'_

My eyes darted from the road to Sebastian, who was concentrating on the path. His red eyes flickered for a moment and looked at my curiously. I shook my head calmly at him and focused on the road again. He looked at me for a few more moments before he turned away. Both of us rode off in the starless night, escaping Hell again.

**A/N: *gasp* It was the gardener! It always is! :0**

**Aerith: Baka…**

**Me: Ah, welcome back, Little Red!**

**Aerith: -.-'' why did you make me have that moment with Sebastian?!**

**Me: Ooooo you cleaning his chest. Yeah, that's a moment! XD**

**Aerith: -_-**

**Question, comment, concern, something critical? PM or leave in a review! Next chapter is a biggie! I'll give you a hint! It's Aerith's birthday~! ...Boy that was a big hint ._.**

**P.S. I will be busy all of June due to retesting and vacation AND choir practices. I will try all that I can to update during summer!**

**P.S.S As for Our Solemn Hour, I'm currently typing it right now so expect more in July! Thank you and GOMEN! D:**

***This song is from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. However, the version Aerith is singing is Amy Lee's version of it. This is why it has Ooooh, oooh. If you have a chance, listen to it (If you don't know it). I think it's really pretty how she sings it :3**


	11. The Weirdest Birthday Ever

**A/N: It's July! Only a month to go before school begins! Whoooo! …Oh hell no, never again will I say that -.-''**

**Review time! *crowd groans* Hey shut up! You know you like it! **

**Iggyt14: XD I like you! You're funny!**

**SebbyXCiel4eternity: Lol really? And you're welcome. Lol it's already been revealed! XD**

**TwinsRule FG & HK: Lol I'm surprised you're still reading this! XD But thanks! :3**

**Ballad Rose: It can't be me! Then I would be killing myself -.-'' Well, I'll reveal that more further into the story.**

**Turnerbk: XD lol! It'll be a while though but not for long :)**

**lilbigEnano96: Well, I don't know either ._. Thanks! And Nightmare before Christmas all the way! :D**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler!**

**Aerith: And you will never will!**

**Me: D: shut up! *cries in corner***

**Aerith: She'll be in fine in an hour. For now, enjoy the longest chapter ever in this fanfic!**

I was already awake by the time night faded into morning. Some nights, I always had failed to sleep because of something bugging me. Last night was one of those.

_'Do I really feel relief now that Hope is dead?'_

That one question was in my mind ever since I pulled the cold trigger.

I shook my head. Maybe…it is something else. But what?

My head swished back and forth once more again. Might as well get dressed if I am going to be thinking.

I kicked off the cool pearl-white sheets and sleepily climbed out of the large bed. Grabbing onto the metal handle, the closet doors creaked open and revealed a rainbow of clothes. My hand grabbed the first thing my eyes laid on and threw it on the messed up bed. I then changed out of the white nightgown and into a red sundress, flowing down up until my knees. I traveled back to the closet to grab a set of black shoes with a slight heel.

My eyes caught something glinting. I walked to the desk to see the ring the supposed Ciel Phantomhive gave me yesterday. I picked it up carefully and studied it. I still couldn't believe that I saw him, with my very own eyes. I slipped it through my thumb with ease to show a perfect fit.

"What can I do for the time being?" I thought out loud. A thought instantly hit me. _'I still need to write to the Queen. Ugh…'_

I sat down on the white desk and took out a pen and paper. Trying not to say anything offensive, I began writing.

_Dear Your Majesty,_

_Congratulations. I have found the suspect for your case. I did not know if you wanted me to but I killed him. I'm sure he's in happy place but to prevent him to do anymore killings, I did what I had to do. I'm sorry if you wanted him alive but I felt he was a threat to London. If you did want him alive, then please accept my dearest apologies._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope I can work with you again._

_Yours truly,_

_Aerith Phantomhive-Mazen_

I checked the letter for any errors or signs of rudeness. With a final nod, I folded the paper and slid it through an envelope. A light knock tapped on the door. I placed the letter down on the desk and walked to the door.

I opened the bedroom door to see a figure in my way. The sudden scare frightened my heart, causing it to pound faster and faster. I sighed of relief when my eyes spotted blonde hair.

"Claire? What are you doing here?" I asked but was smiling at her presence.

"What? Is there a law that says I can't visit my favorite niece?" She smiled at her own joke.

"Haha, it's early, though. I'd never thought you would be up this early. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we are going to play a game!"

"Claire, you know I don't do games."

"Trust me on this! Please?" Her big blue eyes widen with acceptance.

I sighed, "Alright, I suppose. Just this once."

"Whoo! Yes! Thank you! All right. Here are the rules. Ready?"

I folded my arms with question. "Okay?"

"Rule 1. You have to follow the clues. Rule 2. No cheating! You have to use your brain. Meaning, no one else can help you. Rule 3. You need to complete all the clues by noon. Alright?"

"Got it." I nodded.

"Well, here's your first clue. Good luck, Aerith!" She handed me a small piece of paper and a black pen. I hesitantly took it from her and read it aloud.

_"'Word number one: PARK RING TREE SAND_

_Which one would you use to play outside, exercise and have fun?_

_Word number two: For the United States, a dollar is one dollar in its currency. Thus, one penny equals one _._

_Put them together._

_GO THERE.'"_

"Claire, what does this mean?" I raised my head to meet eye contact with her, but she vanished.

"Claire? Claire?!" I ran down the hallway, stopped at the staircase, and scanned the area. No sign of the blonde-haired woman or anyone else.

"Where is everyone?" I thought out loud. Silence. I rolled my eyes impatiently and descended the stairs. At the bottom, I sat down on one of the steps and looked over the clue.

"Which one would you use to play outside, exercise and have fun?" I read again.

"So, I'm guessing the answer is either park, ring, tree or sand. Well, it's not ring or sand for sure." I placed small little X's on the two choices with ink.

"Hmmm, trees. You can climb on them. However, to exercise? …Not really I don't think." I crossed out tree and circled the remaining choice.

"Okay, it's park, I suppose. Next clue."

I read the next clue in my head and thought for a minute.

"Well, from what Sebastian taught me in the lessons so far, the first statement is true. Therefore, this isn't true or false. Well, he did tell me that one penny equals one cent. So, the blank is cent. _One penny equals one cent. _That sounds right."

I scribbled the word cent in the blank and looked at the next instruction.

"Put them together? Well…park…cent. Parkcent. Wait, you don't mean…?"

I looked at the last instruction. "Go there?!" I groaned in annoyance. "It's always there!"

I sighed as I raised myself up and began running out the door. Outside, a patient gray horse was waiting and gazing at me. I smiled upon the horse and saw a white paper on the saddle. I grabbed it and read it out loud.

_"'This here is Twister. She is from our stables. Do take care of her. She will be your escort for the day. –S.'"_

"S? Sebastian wrote this?" I asked dumbly. My eyes darted from the note to the horse, whose eyes urged me to get on her back.

"Alright. Ready for some adventure?" I smirked at her before climbing onto the saddle. My tongue clicked and Twister began riding away from the manor and onto a dirt road. The trees surrounding us escaped us from the rising sun's light. I looked back to the distant estate before turning back to the view that changed.

We were now in the heart of London. The town was buzzing with work and business as my companion and I trotted around the walking people. In the far end of the city, we reached the Parkcent manor in no less than ten minutes.

"Thank you, Twister." I said before I climbed off the horse and went to the fence. Another piece of paper was stuck inside one of the holes of the gate. On the front was scribbled, "_'Aerith: Clue Number Two'"_

I gently took it off and traveled back to Twister. I unfolded the paper and read it (somewhat) to Twister.

_"'Very good, Aerith. Smart girl. Here is your second clue:_

_Figure out the errors of this letter and fix them._

_For example-_

_Yo is a no, Anthiny!_

_Yo is an error and so is Anthiny. It should be No and Anthony. You replaced it with an N and an O._

_It spells out NO._

_Once you find all of them, put them together. Hint: There are 11 errors._

_Dear Gandmother,_

_There es so much to see in London! And I hace seen iverything! Ffom the clock yower to the small wouses in the town. Rnd, might I mention I met a nan? He is very basy to deal with and he meane everything to me. I hope you will meet him! Goodbye for now!_

_GO THERE.'"_

"Okay, something is up. Claire and Sebastian know I'm good at grammar. So why the sudden test?"

I sighed and took out the pen.

"Alright, Gandmother should be Grandmother, so R."

I wrote an R at the bottom of the paper.

"Next, es should be is. I."

"Hace should be have. V."

"Iverything should be everything. E."

"Ffom should be from. R."

"Yower should be tower. T."

"Wouses should be houses. H."

"Rnd should be and. A."

"Nan should be man. M."

"Basy (Heh, sounds like Bassie) should be easy. E."

"Meane should be means. S. That's it, I believe."

I looked at the bottom of the paper. It read "_'RIVERTHAMES'". _

"Wait, it says River Thames! That's it!" I hurried to Twister and climbed on her fast.

"Come on, girl. Let's go visit River Thames." A click of the tongue and Twister took off, leaving behind the Parkcent's. Twister immediately took off, my hair flying and bashing in the wind.

"Whoa, girl! Calm down! Guess I got too excited. Slow down, we aren't in a hurry. Well, not until noon."

Twister neighed as I pulled on the reigns and she began walking down the street. I started to think again.

_'Exactly what the hell is this for?! A waste of time for me. What if I get kidnapped again? It always happens when I'm alone. Oh, why did I get up so early in the morning?!'_

_'You know why. You're still restless about last night. I bet Hope is already in heaven, waiting for an opportunity to strike you dead where you stand.'_

_'Shut up, shut up, and shut up! It's over, finally. Why should I be so worried?'_

_'Maybe…there's more to it.'_

That particular thought almost made me sick.

_'Please, God. No more pain or suffering. Just…peace.'_

"My, if it isn't Aerith Phantomhive!"

I jumped from the sudden voice and turned my head to see who it was.

"Down here."

My head tilted down to see Officer Hensley in his automobile, driving the same speed as I was. Slow.

"'Morning, officer! Beautiful day!" I forced a smile.

"Likewise. What are you doing here in London this early? Why, it's nearly eight! Young ladies should be asleep." He teased.

"Honestly, I have no clue." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know. My aunt sent me on a little game and I'm trying to figure out clues. I don't know why." I slightly frowned.

"I see. Do you need any help?"

"I can't have anybody else help me. It's a rule. Sorry."

"Nah, don't be. Let me know if you need anything, alright?"

"Thanks, officer." I truly smiled this time.

He smiled back and drove off a bit faster, leaving Twister and I behind.

"Just take your time, Twister. I don't want you tired when our action-packed scene happens." I joked to myself. Twister pursed her lips in response. I held on tight to the reigns and placed my head on her smooth mane. She lowered her head a bit so my head could be straight.

"Heh, you're a good horse, you know that?" I smiled widely.

Within thirty minutes or so, I could hear water sloshing loudly as we approached tall, tan grasses. We weaved through the grasses until something white caught my eye. Another paper!

"Stay here, alright?" I told Twister. I jumped off the saddle and ran to the paper. I stood on my tippy-toes to reach the paper at the top of the shrub. I barely got it and this time, it was an envelope. I opened it to reveal money and two small notes. Once again, I read it out loud.

"'You are doing perfect. Since it is probably eight, inside is some money. Go ahead and eat breakfast at a restaurant. The next clue is in the other piece of paper. As for Twister's breakfast…well, look up.'"

My eyebrows rose at the note and my head looked up. Twister was already eating some of the tall grass, slightly lowering the bush's height. I laughed when she looked at me as if she had been caught robbing something. She continued eating but was still looking at me.

"Here, I'll let you eat first." I said to her and waited as she trotted to a different shrub and ate some of the head. She did that for a couple of minutes before walking over to me.

"You're full?" I smirked. She turned her head and looked at the saddle.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." I sat on the saddle again and Twister took off before I could get comfortable.

"Whoa!" I pulled the reigns and she neighed in disapproval.

"Calm down! We have the entire day for the clues and breakfast won't take that long. I promise." I smiled comfortably at her. She began galloping slowly back onto the streets and I spotted a small diner. The diner was called Food Heaven. The sign read, 'Yes, we are OPEN.'

"Let's go there. It sounds familiar to me." I stopped Twister in front of the door, several people looking at me. I simply ignored them as I tied Twister to a pole. She grunted and shook her head from side to side. I untied the knot and she seemed to ease up. One eyebrow rose up and looked from the metal pole to the horse in front of me.

"You won't leave anywhere?" I asked. She stood there, silent.

"Alright. I better not see you run off!" I pointed at her as I went inside the diner.

It was vaguely small, but appropriate for a small business. No one was at the tables or booths, only one waitress and cook behind a counter, looking bored.

"Um, hi. Table for one, please?" I asked.

The waitress looked at me before her dark blue eyes lit up.

"Of course! Wait…" She looked at me serious. "Do you have money with you?"

It was my cue to take out the envelope and show her the money.

She smiled brightly again as if nothing happened, "Table for one, dear?"

I nodded and she led me to a booth. I sat down on the leather cushion and she handed me a plastic menu.

"Let me know when you are ready, okay?" She winked at me before walking off.

I stared at the menu and looked over the choices of food. One selection caught my eye. It was a special. It was called the Townsend Special.

_'Now, I remember this place! Claire and I used to eat here when we were too tired to cook. Ah, the memories here.'_

I looked out the large window next to me and London was slowly coming to life in the morning.

_'Speaking of which, I wonder where Claire is. I hope she's okay since she disappeared on me…'_

**(No one's POV)**

"Come on! Hurry! I bet Aerith is on her third clue!" Claire exclaimed. People were running all over the place. In their hands were streamers, food or dusters. Claire sighed loudly and plopped on the couch.

"You have your hands full, Lady Claire."

Claire's eyes darted from the scenery to the butler standing next to her.

"Heh, yeah. No kidding."

"Why?"

"You're only sixteen once, right?"

Silence.

"Sebastian? Whenever are you going to tell her?"

"About?"

Claire's eyes narrowed at the butler. "You're just trying to make me say it."

He smirked at her, "When?"

"As soon as possible. I believe she's old enough to understand."

"Tonight?"

Claire's eyes went from silts to widen orbs. Her eyes moved to the floor, obviously thinking.

"Alright. Just please…try not to scare the crap out of her."

"I believe that she will think that I what I say is crap." Sebastian smiled with his eyes closed.

"Haha, that's her, alright." Claire smiled before turning back to the servants scurrying about.

**(Aerith's POV)**

In an hour or so, I finished my breakfast and paid for the meal. I thanked the waitress and the cook for the food and headed outside. Twister was waiting for me and was eager to see me, as though we haven't seen each other in a long time.

"Hey, girl. Missed me? Oh! The next clue!" I took the other piece of paper and read it.

_"'Word Number One: If up is down, then over is _._

_Synonym for giver._

_Put them together._

_GO THERE AND GO INSIDE.'"_

"Hmmm…looks easy enough." I took out the pen and began thinking.

"If up is down, then over is…hmm. Up and down. Over and…under. Under!" I wrote with the smooth black ink in the blank '_Under.'_.

"Perfect. Now, for the other clue. Synonym for giver? Hmm…well, a synonym is something opposite. So, opposite for giver…maybe…a taker? I don't know. It's good enough for me."

"Put them together? Under…taker. Undertaker. Go there. Oh, Sebastian took me to that nut place! I think I saw it on our way here!"

I hurried to Twister but slowly climbed her to avoid her being hyperactive again.

"Okay. Let's go." I made the horse turn around and she slowly made her way. I scanned each building's heading for signs of the Undertaker.

_'Ugh, where the hell is it?!'_

**(No one's POV)**

"Where do you reckon she is?" Claire asked.

"She's smart. Probably on her 5th as we speak." Maggie nodded with confidence.

"Yeah. She'll know what to do. It's brilliant, though. Thinking of the clues was genius, Claire." Valerie smiled slightly.

"Heh, I've been thinking of them all year." Claire smiled slightly.

"What if she gets hurt or something?" Andrew asked worried.

"Don't worry. An old friend of mine is watching her. If she gets hurt or gets stuck with her clues, he'll lend a hand."

"Once again, brilliant." Valerie said.

"All we have to do is wait until noontime." Sebastian commented.

_'Otherwise, he won't tell her.' _Claire thought.

**(Aerith's POV)**

"That took longer than I thought."

I could hear Big Ben's bell signaling that it was ten o'clock in the morning. Meaning I had searched for the Undertaker's parlor for more than an hour.

"Damn. I think I keep getting worse and worse at memorizing London." I shook my head and jumped off Twister.

"Stay, okay?"

Twister looked around the area as I went inside the creepy parlor.

"Hello? Undertaker?" I asked, afraid to be alone all of a sudden.

Silence.

"Undertaker?"

"…Hehehe~" The cold laugh sent chills down all over me as I saw the coffin rise to life.

"It's been a short time but yet, too long, My Lady~" The unforgettable long fingernails gripped the edge of the coffin and he sat up immediately.

"Nice to see you too." I almost stuttered from the creepy aura.

"Hehehe. What can I do for you today, My Lady? Have you found the culprit yet? Or shall you fascinate me with another great laugh?" He kept giggling.

"No, I already know who it was and sought to it. Thank you, by the way."

"Aw, no laugh?" He stopped giggling and tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't think so. See, my aunt sent me on some sort of game. I have to solve clues to find another clue."

"Ah, as we call it, the prey and predator chase." He gave a cold chuckle.

"Yes, anyway. One clue led me here. Do you know anything of it?"

"I could…if, oh! Laughter I sense!"

I sighed, "How can I? You made my best joke sound corny!"

"Because, it was, dear!"

I face palmed to my forehead, "Thanks."

"Come on! One joke and I'll tell you what you desire!"

"Fine, fine! Okay. Let me see…hm. Oh! This will make you laugh for sure! Why was the baker so rich?"

Silence.

"He made a lot of dough!"

"…"

"Haha?"

"…"

"Well, we are going to be here for a while." I sighed.

"Oh, child. The laughing world is laughing at you."

The room suddenly went dark (darker than usual) and my eyes were blinded by darkness. I placed my hand in front of me but could not even see it.

"That's how dark it is?" I asked out loud. "Undertaker?"

Silence.

I started to panic. "Undertaker?! Answer me!"

"…"

"A sign! Anything!"

"…BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I jumped at the sudden laugh and the room lit up again. There, on the coffin, the Undertaker was dying of laughter.

"That…was hilarious, My Lady! You redeemed yourself!"

"What? I didn't say any joke!"

"But you did! About an angel and-"

"I don't want to know." I held my hand to stop him. Out of curiosity, I turned my head to the glass window. A set of red eyes gazed at me.

"I shall tell you now!" The Undertaker smiled and chuckled more. I turned my head to him and back at the window. The eyes I saw were gone.

"My Lady…?"

"Oh, so sorry. Um, did Claire leave you with a clue?"

"In fact, she did! Yesterday night, I believe. Here you go, Phantomhive." He took a paper out of his draping robe and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I immediately opened it to see more of Claire's handwriting.

_"'You got him to laugh? I'm surprised. Here is your fourth clue:_

_Find the answer to this poem:_

_The perfect twin you will always see_

_Copycats back and forth, you always take the lead_

_Lies and truth bestow on what you say_

_And they will repeat it, no matter what's the fray_

_However, it cannot hold the lies of angst and shame_

_It will eventually shatter, sometimes the frame_

_A broken piece you can lay eyes on_

_And your twin is back, only the guilt has won._

_There is only one shop of its kind in London._

_GO THERE AND GO INSIDE.'"_

I read the poem multiple times and still was confused.

"This doesn't make sense! 'The perfect twin you will always see.' I don't have a twin." I frowned.

"Oh, dear! What can it be?" The Undertaker giggled mysteriously.

"You know the answer?" My eyes narrowed.

"Uh, uh, uh. No one can help you."

"Tsk, I forgot! Crap. Now, she got me good."

"And it's only ten-thirty." Undertaker smiled, showing all of his teeth.

"Crap! And I don't know how many clues are there! Oh, I'm never going to finish this!"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay. You can do this. You don't give up that easily and never will."

I read the poem once more again.

"Hmmm…I was thinking a clone. But it mentions shattering. So…" I walked back and forth, in thinking mode.

"Shatters…what shatters? The first thing that comes to mind…is really a mirror." I gasped with surprise. "Wait a minute! Your twin! It's your reflection! That has to be right!"

Again, I scanned the infamous poem.

"Yes! That's right! Okay. Copycats. You say something and your reflection will say it back! And mirrors shatter, and you still can see yourself, but not all of you really."

I grinned like a fool at the paper. "It's a mirror."

"Hehehe~ well done, My Lady."

"One shop of its kind. Oh! A mirror shop! That's where the next clue is."

"I take it this is a farewell?"

I turned to the Undertaker. "You know the Queen will have more cases. I shall be back soon."

"I do hope I'll fit ye into one of me coffins soon!" He chuckled coldly. I once again got shivers up my back.

"Not for a long time. Sorry to be an intrusion, Undertaker. Goodbye." I slightly waved at the Undertaker and back into the bright warm sunlight.

"Twister? You still here?" A nuzzle touched my hair and I jumped in surprise. I turned to the loyal horse next to me and petted her.

"You've done a good job. Now, we have to look for a mirror shop." I said and climbed onto the faithful mammal again.

"Well, let's start looking." I lightly snapped the reigns and Twister began moving.

"Now, to find that store. Hmm…maybe I could ask someone for directions?" I automatically shook my head. "No, I can't have anyone else helping." My head slowly looked from side to side, in search of a mirror shop.

Few minutes later, my eye caught _'my perfect twin'_. Several beautiful framed mirrors were outside along with its shopkeeper. Twister crept on the male as I climbed down.

"No, Twister." I walked up to the man and he showed off a flashy grin.

"What can I do, little lady?"

"Hi. Um, my aunt sent me on this adventure…sort of. All of the clues have led me here. Do you know anything about it?"

"In fact, I do. Your aunt came here yesterday and explained this to me. Unfortunately, I cannot give it to you just yet."

"Not yet? Why?" I frowned.

"You, ma'am, must buy a mirror." He winked at me.

"A mirror? Why?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"As proof, that you have completed this clue."

"Fine. How much?"

"Twenty pounds." He said firmly.

"Um, let's see…" My hands instantly grabbed the envelope from River Thames and looked into it. Sure enough, twenty pounds was resting at the bottom of the folded paper.

"Uh, here ya go." My arm extended forward with the money.

He took it, licked his fingers lightly and counted the bills.

"Perfect. Pick any one you want."

I looked around at the different styles of mirrors. The mirror, just like the poem, was reflecting a twin. As I gazed upon each one, the color red caught my eyes. The ghostly eyes came back and the pupils looked in another direction. I immediately caught the clue and my eyes as well looked to where the haunted eyes were looking.

A beautiful mirror leaned against the store wall. The frame was painted sliver with pale white swirls engraved all over it. Above or below the curves of the swirls, a small black dot was pecked at the frame. The shape was perfect square, the corners neat and sharp.

I gasped at the beauty before narrowing my eyes. They shot back at the other mirror but it was nowhere to be seen. I smirked to myself before turning to the shopkeeper.

"I'll take that one." I pointed to the one that the mysterious eyes showed me.

"Ah! That's a best seller!" He grabbed the mirror with ease and handed it to me.

"Be careful! If you break it, you'll have seven years of bad luck." He joked.

"Haha, yeah, of course." I said with no humor.

"Oh yes. Here's your last clue." He took out a paper from his jacket and walked off without a farewell.

I opened it up to read Claire's handwriting again.

_"'Congratulations Aerith. You have completed all of the clues laid out for you. If it's almost twelve, go ahead and head back to the manor. There, something is waiting for you._

_If you have enough time, it's your free time. Do whatever you want._

_Be safe.'"_

"That's it? I spent my morning walking around London to end up with a tired horse and a beautiful mirror. Great day." I rolled my eyes. I turned to Twister who was next to me and neighed quietly.

"What time is it?" I asked. My head jerked upwards to see Big Ben, the tower covering the sun's light. The hands read eleven fifteen.

"Eh, I've got time. Come on, Twister. Let's walk around." I grabbed the horse's reigns lightly and began walking around.

We passed small business and shops as we crowded London's sidewalks, people staring at us.

_'Why are they looking at me funny?'_

More people laid eyes on me as I walked with Twister.

"Isn't that the heir of the Phantomhives?" One woman gasped.

"Ah, yes. What is she doing her? This is the poor side of London." One man whispered but loud enough to hear.

I was about to snap at him for a rude remark but bit my tongue to stop myself.

_'Once you say something, you can never take it back. It would ruin the Phantomhive's reputation. Moreover, what, I have only been the heir for maybe a week? I don't have to be all royalty.' _I thought coldly.

I kept straining away from the curious and gossiping eyes and walked into a small forest. Thick, luscious green trees surrounded us as we left the busy capital and into nature.

"It's very pretty here. It's so peaceful." I commented. Twister pursed her lips and I chuckled like an idiot.

"It is..."

All of last night's events flooded into my head all of a sudden. My finger pulling on the trigger, the blood falling on Hope's chest, cleaning Sebastian's wounds. I could feel my cheeks heat up for some reason.

_'I will admit, it was a bit awkward. Sebastian showing off his chest. But it wasn't too bad. I mean, it's perfect. No! I mean-ugh!'_

I covered my face in embarrassment and shame. Twister nudged her nuzzle at my head for comfort and I petted her sweetly. She pursed her lips and I took my hand away from her. I too pursed my lips in annoyance and looked up at the sky. Big Ben was in my view, standing tall, proud, and watching all over London.

_'Our first case…STOP IT!'_

I shook my head furiously and continued to stare at the clock tower. The hands on the circle indicatedthat it was eleven fifty-five.

"Oh shit!" I jumped onto the horse and accidently made Twister jump slightly in surprise.

"Sorry girl. Hurry! Let's get back to the manor!" I snapped the reigns and the horse took off immediately.

Going through London, we had to slow down to avoid hitting people. I kept saying excuse me repeatedly as we past our previous clues. Not turning back, I snapped the reigns again and Twister took off in a sprint. I looked up at Big Ben to see eleven fifty-nine.

"Crap! Go Twister go!"

**(No one's POV)**

"Where is she? I'm worried." Valerie bit her lip.

"She has a minute left." Maggie sounded just as worried,

"Nah, she'll make it!" Andrew comforted.

"Three, two, one.." Sebastian counted.

DING!

"No!" Valerie whined.

"Wait until the dings finish!" Maggie exclaimed.

DING!

"Hurry, Aerith!" Andrew called.

DING! DING! DING!

"Aerith…" Claire frowned.

DING! DING! DING!

"Will she make it?" Valerie asked.

DING! DING! DING!

"The last one…" Sebastian said.

DING!

Silence.

Sebastian made a sound. Almost a chuckle. "She doesn't win the-"

"I'M HERE!" The door bursted open to see a redhead run in and trip.

Sebastian grunted with defeat, "Right on time."

**(Aerith's POV)**

"Are you okay?!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Yeah. It goes to show that gravity likes me." I mumbled and picked myself up off the ground.

"Ah, I see you brought Twister back safe and sound." Sebastian walked up to the horse and petted her gently.

"Yup. Oh, and I brought the mirror. It's on the saddle." I pointed.

"Yay! I finally get a new mirror!" Claire exclaimed.

"Wait, this is for you?" My eyebrows were raised up high.

"Duh! What else?!" Claire walked to Sebastian who handed her the glass mirror.

"Aye, Claire." I held my forehead. "Anyway, why did you send me all over London?"

"Oh! Come on! Close your eyes…" Maggie smirked.

"Why?" My eyes widen.

"Just do it!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Fine! Harsh…" I closed my eyes slowly. I felt different pairs of hands push into a room.

"Ready?" The voice belonged to Andrew.

"I guess?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Open your eyes." Claire said. The hands let my back relax and disappeared. My eyelids revealed light to see a colorful parlor.

Green and purple streamers hung from the ceiling and danced in waves down. Balloons were tied together in bunches and held down with paperweights. A long table with dishes and silverware was centered in the middle of the room. A red banner hung right in front of me spelled out in paint, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY AERITH! 16 YEARS'

"SURPRISE!" Lillian and Anna appeared out of nowhere and yelled in front of decorations.

"What's this?" I turned to the group who was waiting for my reaction.

"You mean you don't know?" Claire's face was confused with shock.

"About?"

"It's your birthday! Idiot!" Andrew exclaimed.

My eyes widen in surprise, "It is? I haven't thought about my birthday in weeks."

"What kind of person forgets about their birthday?!" Maggie face palmed.

"What? I've been busy." I rolled my eyes.

"Doing what? Signing your name over and over again?" Andrew laughed.

"No matter. It's a special day today. Aerith's birthday." I felt Claire's hands proudly grip my shoulders.

"So let's celebrate!" Claire exclaimed. Small whoos and cheers echoed throughout the room as everyone sat themselves down on the long table. While watching them, I stayed there and was motionless.

_'They remembered. They really did. I thought they have forgotten. Everything in my life has been terrible and sinful. Today, I have survived sixteen years. It's proof.'_

I smiled to myself at the thought to have Sebastian smiling at me. Like he was planning something.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, My Lady. Please, have a seat."

I eyed him closely and sat at the head of the table.

"We praise you, God…" Claire began. Immediately, everyone clapped his or her hands together into a prayer and closed their eyes. My eyes glanced at Sebastian for some reason. He stood there, motionless, as I was earlier. He didn't have his hands together. Rather, he looked almost…disgusted.

Claire continued, "Heavenly Father, we bid you grace and thanks to our beloved, Aerith. I'm sure we are all blessed to have her in our lives. I know I am."

Murmurs of agreement filled the room as Claire kept on going with the prayer.

"We praise you, Father for her life and her health. And despite her…painful past, we are glad that you have guided her way out of misery and sorrowful times. Keep her this way, Lord. And don't let her fall off the path she was made for. In Jesus Christ name we pray, Amen."

Echoes of Amen bounced off the walls as everyone began eating. I looked up at Sebastian once more, whose face was now relieved.

_'What's up with him? He's acting strange. The surprise is over now. So, why is he still acting like this?'_

**(Later in the evening)**

Finally, at about nine o'clock at night, Claire and trio left home. I plopped onto the comfortable bed, exhausted from this morning's clue hunt and everyone spoiling me for one day. My face was squashed with a fluffy pillow, sighing over and over again, and in total darkness from the night. I could faintly hear knocks from the door.

"Cowe ni." I managed to say.

The door creaked open ever so slightly. "My Lady."

I lifted my head from the pillowed and rubbed it. "What is it, Sebastian?"

"I'm afraid you still have one more clue to solve."

I groaned in annoyance. "Can't it wait until the morning?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Very well. Hand it over."

He passed me the small paper and I read it out loud.

It was Sebastian's handwriting.

_"'Final clue, Aerith. Ready?_

_I am always in the evil side, no matter what_

_*If God has forsaken me, then I shall forsake God too*_

_I prefer terror than peace_

_Chaos then harmony_

_Few people understand it_

_If it their wish, they can follow me as well._

_One is right in front of you.'"_

I looked from the clue to Sebastian. "Is this a joke?"

"No, My Lady."

I sighed and turned back to the clue. "Hmmm…well. I shall forsake God too? Sounds like a devil to me." I chuckled coldly. My emotion turned from humorous to realization.

"Wait. Terror than peace. Chaos than harmony. Follow them? …Well, if you commit a sin, you go to hell. Follow…wait. It is a devil! Demon, Satan or whatever the hell you call them."

"Correct, My Lady. Continue."

"One is right in front of you. One demon? One devil is right in front of…" My eyes widen with shock. "Me." My head slightly turned to Sebastian. He was smiling as if nothing had happened. I jumped off the bed immediately and could feel the horror within my expression.

"Sebastian? Don't tell me you're a…"

He smirked coldly. "I have never told a lie, haven't I?"

"You're a demon?!"

"Indeed, My Lady."

"…"

I remained silent and crushed the paper. "So, that's why. During the prayer for me, you looked disgusted."

"I was, My Lady."

"A-And that catchphrase you have. I am one hell of a butler. You literally mean it…"

"I do, My Lady."

"And doing all of the stuff that regular butlers can't do.

I dared to look into his cherry red eyes. I could see my reflection in his glassy eyes; my face was shocked but betrayed.

_'Was he truly my murderer? Was Hope innocent? I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down.'_

"My Lady."

_'No chances. If he wants to kill me, he will get a fight from me.'_

I looked down to the floor before charging at the open door. Lightning fast and a flash of black, the entrance was blocked by a loud slam. I cursed at myself before turning my eyes to Sebastian. He was behind me, one hand held the closed door. Turning with my body to face him, his other hand grabbed my chin. I gasped quietly as he looked into my eyes the same way I did earlier. His face remained a blank, no emotion. He came closer to my face, which made me blush, but not a whole lot to notice.

His voice suddenly became smooth and cold like ice. "I have no intention of hurting you, My Lady. I am not that evil."

I slapped his hand away and let my chin rest. "Fine then! Prove it!"

He stepped a half step away, his other hand still resting on the closed door. "Prove what, My Lady?"

"Prove that you are a demon! I-I don't believe you!"

He chuckled coldly. "As you wish." He slowly closed his eyelids, hiding away those crimson eyes.

"What are you doing?" I folded my arms.

"What you asked, My Lady. Watch my eyes." He shot them back open, but they were different. The thick pupil had now become a thin black silt, almost like a cat's eye. The delicate red eyes were now haunting pale pink with hints of purple and black. He actually looked…threatening.

My jaw dropped down with amazement yet horror. The pink slowly faded back into passionate red and the silt became a whole pupil again.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"We can communicate through our minds. You must really think of me and we talk, even at long distances."

"Oh really?" I stared at him. _'Sebastian, you're freaking me out.' _

"'Sebastian, you're freaking me out.'" He chuckled.

"R-Right. Wow. Okay. Anything else?"

"We heal very fast."

I smirked at the memory of cleaning his wounds the other night. "How fast?"

He began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt in front of me.

"Isn't this déjà vu?" I smirked.

"Only a bit." He smirked slyly back and his bare chest was revealed again. There was no scar, no blood, no anything! It looked as though it hasn't been touched at all.

"Wow. You do heal fast. Sebastian? Just…why didn't you tell me?"

"Because this would happen." He frowned slightly.

"What?"

"Freaking out, My Lady. I didn't want you to become…scared of me."

"But, aren't demons supposed to be scary?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"So, why are you here? Like, how come you're not…down there?"

"I'm afraid I can't say, My Lady. I've been orders not to say."

I frowned and sighed. "Okay. Well, I appreciate it, Sebastian. Thank you for telling me. I won't tell. I promise."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

"I bid you sweet dreams, My Lady." He began to make his way to the door before stopping. Without turning back, he mumbled loudly three words.

"And Happy Birthday."

I smiled slightly at him and the butler left. I changed into a white nightgown and crept into the fluffy bed. I took off the blue ring and placed it on the nightstand. The jewel glinted in my eyes with its beauty. Flipping my body to face the ceiling, I began thinking.

_'Well, this was an interesting birthday. I went on a adventure, ended up being at a surprise birthday party and my butler just so happens to be a demon.'_

I smirked to myself and continued thinking. _'I'll admit, this has been the best birthday ever. It may be boring to others, but it was fun.'_

I smiled and my eyes looked out the glass window. Two specks of light glinted in the sky, almost winking at me.

I grinned and gave a thumbs-up to the light. "Look. Sixteen years. I'll be fine. I have been for a while. I love you." I placed my hand back inside the cool sheet and closed my eyes. For the first time since I was little, I slept with a smile.

_Thumping. Pounding. Thudding. Clicking? Whatever I heard, it was getting closer._

My body twisted and turned in the nightmare. Still stuck in my Dreamland.

_Closer and closer…closer. Closer._

I yelped quietly as I heard the noises.

_"Aerith? Won't you die tonight?" A soothing voice spoke to me._

"No…no. I won't die." I twitched.

_"You will. You know that. Sixteen years you have lived and will end."_

"I won't!" My eyebrows arched a V.

_Closer. Closer. Closer…_

_"Aerith…would you like to see Mommy and Daddy?"_

My eyes shot open and gasping for air. I felt warm sweat bead on my forehead as it ran down my face. Just as I was about to sit up, the moon had done me a favor.

Right above the bed, a sliver butcher knife was trembling above me.

"What the-?!" I leaped out of the bed and landed next to the balcony door. I turned in time to see the knife being ripped out of the bed and pointing at me. I gasped as a skinny figure ran to me and tried to stab me. I dodged of the way to the right and heard the weapon clash into the wall.

"Gun! Where's my gun?!" I exclaimed. I gasped with realization. _'Only Sebastian carries my gun.'_

"Oh my God." I grabbed the nearest thing I could and threw it at the figure. It turns out it was a large hardcover textbook and smacked the killer down. Still on my guard, I circled the body. What surprised me were their feet.

_'Are those…heels?'_

The figure gripped my wrists and pinned me against the wall with one hand. The blade touched my neck as I gulped with terror. A thin, quick slice formed on my throat and blood gushed down. Another thin hit made my chest ooze out with blood as well. The blade was let down for a second as the figure unlocked the balcony door, still keeping my wrists locked together. Like a doll, the figure merely dragged me outside on the balcony. I struggled to get free but their hands were like iron. Inescapable.

I rose up and fought back, leading them to the edge of the balcony. There, I knew what I had to do to escape. I tried to kick the body and had success. The figure stumbled back and I made their body go over the railing.

In the face of death, the figure clutched onto my wrists for dear life as I looked up above them. Just as I was about to let them go, the figure swung back and forth until it did a complete somersault. It traveled over me, still holding onto me. I gasped at amazement as it kicked my back. Now, I was in the same position as the figure before. Hanging onto dear life and trying not to look down.

_'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down…'_

I kept repeating over and over in my head. My eyes deceived me and I looked down. I gasped with fear and gulped so hard that it hurt. Three stories in the air, holding onto the killer's hands for life is terrifying.

The hands suddenly let go of me and I watched it run away. Thankfully, it didn't see me grab onto one of the bars of the railing, gasping with fright.

_'Sebastian! If you can hear me, listen to my plea! HELP ME!'_

My fingers gave way and felt myself falling.

_'This is it. This is the end…'_

_'No, it's not.'_

A strong hand grabbed my hand and my eyes darted upwards. I gripped his hand too tightly as Sebastian pulled me up. Nearly at the top, Sebastian lifted my body up and cradled me. I panted with fear and hugged his neck, despite the blood still running down.

"It's okay." Sebastian soothed me.

"Okay? Okay?! I was almost killed again! I thought it was over! God, why didn't you answer my prayer?!" Then I realized something. "Oh, s-sorry, Sebastian."

The balcony door bursted open, Anna, and Lillian ran to us.

"We're here! What happened?!" Anna exclaimed.

Lillian looked disgusted and shocked with my appearance. Like she wanted to throw up.

"You two. We are going to check every spot, every room, everything! There might be a murderer here. Be on your guard. Understand?" Sebastian ordered. I've never heard him this angry before.

"Yes, sir!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Good. Anna, help Aerith clean her wounds and change of clothes. Lillian, you'll come with me."

The two women nodded and Sebastian let me be on my feet again. Anna and Lillian almost wanted to gasp at my appearance but held themselves back. I knew I would too if I saw myself with a white gown, covered in blood and wounds all over me. I practically felt like a red headed ghost girl.

Sebastian and Lillian dashed out of the room and Anna led me back in and closed the balcony door.

"They shouldn't go! She's dangerous." I frowned.

Anna smiled. "Don't worry."

"What do you mean 'don't worry'!"

Anna frowned slightly and looked from left to right.

"Do not tell anyone what I'm going to tell you, okay?"

My face was in confusion but nodded.

"My mother used to work here at the manor. When the previous Earl was alive, my mother was his maid but that's not all. She used to be an assassin until the Earl gave her a job to protect him and the manor. She can snipe somebody without a scope. That's how crisp her vision was. But to regain her focus up close, she wore large glasses.

I gained my mother's ability throughout the years only a slight difference. I only wear glasses when I'm sniping; to have the same vision has my mother."

I stared at her in shock. "Wow, that's amazing."

She giggled, "A bit, Milady."

"But what about Lillian?"

"You see, her father used to work here as well. He was the head chef, even though he cooked with explosives."

Anna chuckled a bit more before continuing.

"He was an American and fought in a war. He was exceptional planning, foresight, and fighting skills. Lillian has the same sense as her father but she doesn't like blood. Bodies she can handle but blood, she'll freak out at the sight. I'm surprised she didn't faint when she saw you."

"Heh, sorry, Milady. Also, she has a faint memory bugger. Meaning she might forget her own words at times. She might even forget a plan at times and has to been reminded. But, it's not that a big deal to her nor Sebastian."

"Wow. You're lucky." I stared at admiration.

Anna laughed, "You don't have to be kind, Milady. Come, let's already get you out of this bloody clothes."

Anna helped me change out of the clothes and into a fresher nightgown. She then took out bandages from her white apron pocket. She tended to the fresh wounds, cleaning the red liquid off and wrapping white gauzes all over the injuries.

"There. They should heal in time, Milady." Anna smiled softly at me.

The door opened quickly and Sebastian walked inside. "Have you finished, Anna?"

"Yes, sir." The blonde nodded.

"Good. Help Lillian search the manor."

"Well do." Anna gave a quick smile to me before turning to leave.

"Ow!" She began falling and Sebastian caught her.

"You should be more careful, Anna."

"It's not my fault! Something tripped me!" She pointed to the floor and got back on her feet. I walked to the destination she pointed to and felt leather touch my feet.

"There is something here." I commented and picked up the object. As I observed it, I realized it was a black leather boot. I noticed the bottom had a heel.

"What kind of murderer wears heels?" Anna folded her arms.

"Men don't. Women do." I chuckled. A horror face replaced my humorous face. "It's a girl. The person I was fighting with was a girl."

Anna's eyes widen. "That does make sense."

"Anna, hurry to Lillian." Sebastian finally said.

"Right!" She dashed off into the hallway, in search of the chef. Sebastian quietly closed the door.

"My Lady?"

"All this time…all this fucking time!" I dropped the boot to floor. "I was searching for the wrong person. My nightmare isn't over yet. I think…Sebastian; I think we killed the wrong person."

"Hope was still the murderer of the Queen's case."

"Like I give any hoots to the Queen. Even if I did, Hope would have a trial and have a possible chance for being alive. We killed him…just like that. Maybe he was innocent. And I ended his life-" I stopped myself from choking up.

I sighed and held my head with my hands. "When will this end?"

"Who knows, My Lady? But, I do know this. I will help you continue searching for him…or her."

I looked up to him to see honest eyes in him. "Really?"

"Of course. What kind of butler would I be?"

"Heh, thank you, Sebastian. That means a lot."

He nodded and clicked his pocket watch. "My goodness, look at the time. You must get some rest, My Lady." He clicked the watch again and placed it back in his pocket.

I climbed into the partially ruined bed and made myself comfortable. I turned to my side, facing the moonlight.

"I bid you good night, My Lady." Sebastian bowed and turned away.

"S-Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"…"

"My Lady?"

"S-Stay here. Until I fall asleep, please. I'm still slightly shocked by…all this."

I heard a low chuckle from him before I heard footsteps walking to the bed and a weight sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Of course, My Lady. I shall be with you, until you fall asleep."

"Thank you." I mumbled before closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and pursed my lips slightly.

After countless minutes, I still could not fall asleep. I started to play with my fingers randomly, making one of them scrunch up before relaxing.

"You won't go to sleep any faster like that." Sebastian whispered and chuckled quietly.

"I can't go to sleep." I sighed.

"How shall I speed up the process?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how did Claire help you when you had a nightmare?"

"…I know, sounds childish. But she would sing me little lullabies."

"Then, I shall sing one."

"…Can't I play with my fingers?"

"Unless you want to affect your health."

I grumbled in defeat, "Okay. Fine."

"_As I walk the floor at night with you, _

_What to do? What to do, My Lady?_

_Even though the clock says half-past two,_

_What to do? What to do, My Lady?"_

He didn't even have to finish the lullaby before I was lightly snoring.

**A/N: It wasn't Hope?! D: Damn, I thought they got him for sure!**

**Aerith: Why are you so stupid?**

**Why are you so smart? That's right, I went there!**

**Aerith: Do you even listen to yourself talk?**

**I drift in and out…AHHH! FAMILY GUY! 8D**

**As always, read and review please! Question, comment, concern, I-made-your-eyes-burn? Let me know in a PM or in a review!**

**P.S. My story is in a community?! Nooo…you people are a tease! :p**

**P.S.S A Series of Unfortunate Events inspired me to type the letter clue! I love that movie and the books :3**

***This line is from the Kuroshitsuji OST 'Si Deus Me Relinquit', only translated to English.**


	12. Meeting The Queen

**A/N: REVIEW TIME! WHO'S READY?! (Btw, a quick thank you to those who have reviewed this story! Your reviews keep this story going! I feed on reviews…rawrreviewsrawr! XD)**

**Iggyt14: It is weird 0-0 oooo can I play? :D**

**lilbigEnano96: Thank you! KNIFE! XD**

**Turnerbk: XD lol like I said, it will be a bit longer before lovey-dovey appears!**

**Senna Bluefire: Lol yes, Hope's father is Finny (SPOILER!) Nah jk past that a long time ago! XD**

**Ballad Rose: -.-'' you are brilliant. Aw, thank you for the comment about my super short poems!**

**SebastianStalker: NICE USERNAME! XD Second, thank you!**

**Rikusgirl19: Thank you! …I didn't kill Finny! I killed the son of Finny! There is a difference -.-''**

**SebbyXCiel4eternity: Lol thanks! They will be together! I promise!**

**KeeddaKitty13: Thank you so much! It means a lot…even when I haven't updated in like two weeks xD**

**If not obvious, I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler! Yaoi would explode from my mind if I did ._. ENJOY! 8D**

"My Lady." As soon as a hand touched my shoulder, my eyes found light peeking through the curtains.

"Wha-what?" I yawned.

"It's time to get up."

"No…" I whined and yawned loudly.

"Oh, come now. You have a busy day."

"After my birthday?" My eyes barely started to gain focus.

"Unfortunately. You must answer the Queen's letter and do paperwork for the company."

"Answer the Queen's- I barely wrote the letter yesterday!" I sat up and stretched my arms.

"I sent the letter while you were on your little…adventure." Sebastian smiled with his eyes closed. He then chuckled and passed me a teacup filled with warm white milk.

I let my arms drop and rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up." My right hand touched the cut in the bed and the memory of escaping death again rushed into my head. My hand went deeper into the bed and realized the murderer did a three-inch stab. Enough to almost go through my body.

I gasped with realization. "Did-did Anna and Lillian find anything? You know, last night?"

Sebastian shook his head. "The only thing is that boot you found on the floor. I say, she's very good at hiding clues."

"Hmph. Wouldn't be the first time." I sipped at the cup and greedily swallowed all of the milk.

"Oh, well. May I read the letter?" I asked.

"Of course, My Lady." He took away the empty cup and in exchange for an envelope hidden in his jacket.

"While you read, I shall get Anna to help." He bowed slightly to me and left the room. I began opening the paper and reading it to myself.

_'My Dearest Aerith,_

_How are you? I have heard so many great things about you everywhere! I see you are getting used to this now. That is good._

_To be honest, I do not care if you killed him or not. I wanted the crimes to stop and it stopped. That is all I care about. As long as you follow my instructions, do whatever you have to do._

_Remember when I told you about a party? Well, it has been canceled. However, not to everyone. This evening, I want you to come to Buckingham Palace. I wish to meet you in person and get to know you. Please, you do not have to dress the fanciest. It will simply be you and me. I truly hope you can come._

_Her Majesty,_

_Queen Mary'_

After rereading the letter repeatedly, I sighed with thought. I really did not want to go but then again, something in my mind told me to try.

"Milady?"

My eyes left the paper to meet with the young maid.

"Hi, Anna." I kicked off the white covers and placed the letter on the desk.

"Are you okay, Milady?"

"Okay? What about?" I did not really want to discuss last night's events. Not today.

"Ah, never mind. Shall we prepare you for the day?" She had seem to got the message.

With a simple nod, Anna rushed to the closet and took out today's clothes. On the bed, she laid a pale green button-up dress, a small pocket on the right side of the chest area. On the floor, Anna then placed long brown leather boots with a medium-sized heel.

"Did you find anything?" I said, almost in a whisper. As Anna helped me changed, she simply shook her head.

She fixed the bottom of the dress, folding it up until my knees before speaking. "I'm sorry, Milady. We found nothing. I promise you, we will find him…or her."

"Heh, thank you."

"Done. You look lovely as always, Milady." Anna gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you, Anna." I returned the smile. She nodded, gave one more comforting smile and left my bedroom. I sighed and looked at the letter again. Not worrying about wrinkling it, I stuffed the letter into my dress pocket. My eyes darted to the nightstand, where the evil beauty winked at me. I sighed and placed the blue ring on my thumb. Turning to walk out of the room and down the stairs, a person was waiting for me.

"What did she say?"

I looked up at the demon butler and folded my arms. "She wants me to come to her palace and meet me in person." I scoffed.

"When?"

"Tonight."

Sebastian reached into his pocket and took out his sliver pocket watch. "Eight fifteen." He mumbled. With a click, he closed it and placed it back in his pocket.

"All you have to do is sign papers and that's it for today. You'll be able to make it." Sebastian said.

"But what if I don't want to?" My eyes descended to the floor.

He came a step closer, his cherry red eyes narrowed slightly at me. "First, My Lady, it's the Queen. You cannot say no. Second, why don't you want to? I believe it's an honor."

"If it's not obvious, I don't like the way she rules England. It's just that simple." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You are the Queen's 'Guard Dog'; I say you better go before rumor spreads." He smirked.

"Fine, I'll go." I scowled. "You're very pushy, you devil." I smirked.

"I'll take it as a compliment." He smiled with his eyes closed.

"Speaking of which, do they even know?"

"They? Who?"

"Anna and Lillian. Do they know?"

"No. I'd not tell the whole world if I were you."

"Don't worry, wasn't planning to anyway. No one would believe me." I smiled softly.

He smiled back, "Come, My Lady. Breakfast is ready and then we shall work on the papers."

I nodded and followed the butler. Through the hallway and into the dining room, I sat down on the fancy chair.

"Today's breakfast is scrambled eggs alongside with hash browns and toast. To drink is Earl Grey tea." Sebastian announced.

"Heh, thank you." I smiled and began to pick up my fork.

"AERITH!"

The sudden scream scared me, causing me to drop the sliver fork onto the table.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. The door bursted open and there stood the familiar blonde-haired woman.

"Aye, Claire! Don't do that!" I rose from my chair.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" She ran over to me and began fumbling in her jacket.

"What are you doing?" I tried my hardest not to smile or laugh but failed.

"Ah…it's here somewhere…oh!" She took out a small red box. "Here!" She shoved it into my hands.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your birthday present! I forgot to give it to you!" She grinned.

"Claire, you know I don't need presents…"

"Just open it! Please?"

I sighed, letting my bangs fly up into the air and back down. "Fine." I began lifting the box lid and looked inside. In the box, was a circular sliver locket looped with a sliver chain. The cover of the locket had beautiful swirls with random little dots. My eyes widen at it and took the locket out of the box. Claire squealed slightly.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. It is very pretty. Where did you get it?"

"Actually, Aerith, it's your mother's."

My eyes widen even more at the turn of subjects. "This was Mother's?"

Claire smiled passionately and nodded. "She told me before…well…you know. Anyway, she wanted me to give this to you when you turn sixteen."

I tightened my grip on the locket, realizing its preciousness to me. "Thank you, Claire." I smiled.

She kept her smile and spoke. "You're welcome. Well, sorry to barge in. I should be leaving. Come visit me sometime, alright?"

"Promise." I nodded.

"See you soon, Aerith. Sebastian." With that, she exited the dining room and followed by faint neighs of horses.

I giggled quietly with thought and studied the locket again.

"It is very pretty." Sebastian commented.

"It is."

"If I may…?" He came over to me and gently took the locket from me. Placing it over my head, the locket dangled in front of me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

He smiled back before noticing something on my hand. "What's that, My Lady?"

"What's what?"

"This." He slid off the large ring off my thumb and examined it.

"Oh, um…Maggie gave it to me yesterday. You know, for my birthday." I lied.

He crouched down to meet eye level with me. He still was a bit taller than I was since I was maybe five feet and five inches. He smirked while holding his gaze on my eyes.

"You're lying."

"Pfft, no I'm not!" My green orbs turned away from him.

"Yes, you are. My Lady, if we are going to cooperate, I need you telling the truth just as much as I do. You know you can tell me anything and I will listen. I promise you that."

"Demons don't believe in promises." I scoffed.

He was quiet before giving a low chuckle. "You got me there. But please, tell me." He held my hands together with both hands. He gripped my hands tight, like an iron grip that was impossible to escape. The crimson eyes stared deep into my lime eyes. "Who gave it to you?"

My eyes locked onto smooth wine eyes and sighed. "Fine. But don't think that I'm crazy!"

"I won't."

"I got this ring from…I think-"

"You think?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed, keeping their icy gaze.

"Yes, think! I think I got it from Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian's eyes widen at the name and back to normal. "What makes you say him?"

"Well, I was in the office, working and the door knocked. I thought it was you and I told them to come in. The door creaked open barely and I thought it was a joke. Finally, I checked in the hallway and it was no one. I turned back to the desk and…well…I believe that Ciel Phantomhive was sitting on the office chair."

"Go on."

"Well, he came over to where I was standing and gave me the ring. He gave me this smirk and jumped out the window. I checked the window after he fell but there was no sign of him."

Sebastian was quiet for a moment to take it all in. "I see."

"Do you believe me?"

He nodded without saying a word.

"Pfft, no you don't."

"Have I ever lied?"

I was quiet. "Okay, you got me there."

"Did he say anything to you?"

I began to think. "I believe he said 'Aerith, I wish you luck'. That's it."

"When was this?"

"The day we went to Parkcent's party and killed Hope." I mumbled, looking down on the floor.

Sebastian nodded again.

"Why are you so interested?" I asked.

"No reason. Do you mind if I study this ring for a bit?"

"No, not really. And um, Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Can you let go?"

Sebastian's face was full of confusion. "I don't understand."

I lifted up slightly our hands together. "My hands fell asleep while I was talking." I chuckled. Sebastian immediately let go.

"Terribly sorry."

"It's okay." I giggled.

Sebastian lifted himself back on his feet and cleared his throat.

"Back to your meal, My Lady?"

"Yes."

**(Later on the day)**

It was barely turning into seven o'clock when I was outside in the backyard.

"My Lady, it's time to meet her."

I sighed deeply, "So be it. Let's get going."

I walked to the back door and down the long dark hallway. Out into the light, Sebastian grabbed his black coat off the coat hanger and handed me my red coat. I nodded in thanks and placed it on. I began walking to the door and opened to see the infamous carriage in my view. Sebastian held the door for me as I hopped inside and he came inside as well. The carriage began moving quickly, the manor beyond sight in seconds.

I sighed and looked out the window. Large, bushy trees covered the brightening sun as light seeped through holes of branches and leaves.

"Are you excited?" Sebastian asked.

"To be honest, no." I shook my head.

"Why?"

"Like I mentioned, I just don't like the way she rules England."

"Right."

Silence.

"Hey, Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do with the ring?"

"Oh!" He took something from his pocket and patted the seat next to him. I hesitated for a moment before sitting next to him.

"What?"

He placed something over my head and let it rest on neck. He cleared any red hair out of the way and smiled.

"There."

I looked down to see the ring looped on shiny sliver chain, dangling down.

"Aw, thank you Sebastian." I smiled.

He smiled back and looked out the window. I picked up the dangling ring and stared at it. The ring shimmered the deep blue color and shined gently. Placing the ring inside the dress, the ring met my skin with a cool touch. Turning from the blue beauty, I looked up to my butler. He was minding his own business, his cherry red eyes focusing on outside. Looking at him…made me calm.

_'Aerith! Get it out of your fucking head! He's a cold, heartless demon!'_

_'He said he wouldn't hurt me.'_

_'That's what everyone says. However, they always find a way to break you. You still have not confirmed that he is not your killer.'_

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yes. Just tired." I gave my best innocent face to him.

"Again, lying. However, I won't bug you much since you're going to meet Her Majesty."

"Tell me, how long have you been a demon?"

"My, my, all interested all of a sudden?" He smirked.

"Just starting a conversation." I crossed my arms.

"Heh. I won't give you my exact age. However, I can tell you that I was responsible for the Black Death."

"Black Death? Hmm…I believe that was in the 1300s. Wow! That's a quite a while."

"Well, demons live a long life. Actually, immortal." He smiled with his eyes closed.

I scoffed with surprise, "I reckon life gets boring?"

"Not entirely, My Lady."

"'Not entirely?'"

"Yes. After all, it can't be life without its thrills and games involved." His smirk sent me chills down my back.

"Heh, right. Demons don't help really."

"Now, now, My Lady. That's not entirely true."

"What?"

"Remember yesterday when you couldn't get the Undertaker to laugh and the lights went dim? That was me."

My orbs widen at surprise. "You made the Undertaker laugh?"

"It seems that I'm the only one who can make him." His smirk faded away and into a closed-eye smile.

"Then, I assume you helped me pick out that mirror as well?"

"That and Lady Claire wanted to make sure she got the one she wanted." He chuckled.

"Tsk, that Claire. Wait a minute. She knows you're a…devil?"

He nodded, "Yes. She told me to protect you and in order to complete her wish; I told her what I am."

"And my friends?"

"They don't know." He smiled apparently at my endless line of questions.

"Well, that means I'm not entirely late on things." I giggled.

"Heh, we are here." Sebastian said.

I lunged at the other seat and looked out the window. A long and lean palace was in plain view, looking magnificent and elegant. The right carriage door opened suddenly causing me to jump in surprise.

"Miss Phantomhive?" A guard came close to the door. He wore a decorative uniform, red and black all over.

"Y-yes?" I answered.

"Welcome to Buckingham Palace." He gave a soft smile and held out his hand. I looked to Sebastian who gave a slight nod. I scooted down the cushions before holding onto the soldier's hand. He gently helped me down into the bright sunlight. Ten feet away from the door, lined up soldiers in two rows, facing each other and leaving enough space for me to walk through.

"Whoa." I said.

"Might as well get used to it, My Lady." I turned to Sebastian who stood next to me. "Shall we go in?"

I nodded and began walking. Every time we passed a soldier, they would nod their heads as a sign of respect. I gave a nervous smile and nodded back to a few soldiers. Two guards suddenly opened the large, grand door and we walked inside. Another guard, dressed in white, bowed to Sebastian and me.

"Welcome to Buckingham Palace, Miss Phantomhive." Once lifting his head, I could see face clearly. He had wavy light brown hair and light blue eyes. He looked so young, almost as if he was eighteen.

"I…err…um…thank you." I stammered.

"Please, do not be nervous. Come, she is waiting for you." He gave a smile and began walking. I looked at Sebastian before following the young soldier. While walking, I asked a question.

"I-I'm sorry, but could I get your name?"

"Ah, my apologies, My Lady." He stopped and bowed his head. "I am Michael Midford."

I nodded my head lightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He gave one more smile before continuing to walk. Finally, when the hallway felt never-ending, Michael stopped at a grand door.

"Here we are. Oh, allow me to take your coats."

Sebastian took off my coat, revealing my button-up green dress. He took off his midnight coat, revealing that he was wearing his usual butler uniform. He handed them to Michael before nodding in thanks.

"In you go." The soldier smiled.

I gulped and looked inside the room. The room was huge to be exact. The floor was in small tiles, pale yellow with small pale brown designs. The walls were painted a pale green and pale red, in rectangular stripes. On the right of the room, was a large, grand black piano, the white keys clearly visible. On the left side of the room, was a medium-sized round table with fancy chairs next to it. However, at the back of the room, lied two thrones. A woman sat at one, clearly waiting for something.

The woman seemed middle-aged, maybe in her late forties. She had dark brown hair, almost black and up in a bun. On top of her head, she wore a small sliver crown. From the distance, I could tell she had dark beaming brown eyes. Her face was thin and delicate-looking; her emotion was very serious-looking. She wore a long pale yellow gown and small heels at her feet.

"Go ahead." Sebastian said, almost in a whisper.

I took a deep breath and began walking to the woman. The first step onto the floor, clicked because of the shiny tile and the boots' heel. The woman instantly turned to me and took a deep observation. Despite my boots being the only noise, I continued walking to her. Just when I stood about ten feet away from her, my feet stopped moving. She looked at me from head to toe and back to my face.

"I…uh…" I stuttered. I cleared my throat and did a slight curtsey to her. "I-It's finally nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Mmm-hmm. Rise, my girl." She said in a deep but demanding voice. Instantly, I lifted myself up almost like a doll and looked straight at her.

"Are you the famous Aerith Phantomhive?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The seriousness faded away and came back as joy. She rose from her fancy chair and took both my hands.

"I am Queen Mary. It's an honor to meet you finally, My Lady."

"Oh! Why, uh…thank you."

_'I still don't like her. But, so far, so good.'_

She laughed, "Please, do not be nervous. You are always welcome here in your time of need." She took a swift look at my red waves. "And I see you weren't kidding about having red hair."

I chuckled quietly, "Oh! No. Heh, I inherited it from my ancestors."

She giggled as well before dropping my hands. "Now, I want to know all about you!"

"What…?" I tilted my head in confusion.

Queen Mary dashed to the table and sat down at one of the chairs. "Well, come now!"

I hurried to the table and took a seat next to her. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"What? In the letter, you said you were fifteen. This means…your birthday must have passed!"

"I, um…yeah, heh, yes ma'am."

"Oh, how wonderful! You look so mature for being sixteen!"

"Heh, thank you!"

_'Sweet-talking me won't work…'_

"Now, a couple more of questions…"

For an hour, the Queen piled questions galore and I answered each one with ease. Everything from, "What's your favorite color?" to "Favorite quote?" By the end of the question rally, I was already tired.

"One last question."

I took a deep breath and made a playful smirk. "Bring it."

"Heh, Aerith, what ever happened to your parents?"

I was silent and the smirk was immediately gone.

"Well, both of them are dead. Died right in front of my very eyes." My hand reached up and held onto the precious sliver locket.

The Queen's face was shocked, as though she had never heard of death in her life. "Oh gracious. How old were you?"

"I lost them when I was maybe two. The memory is vague."

"Oh, how tragic! Did they ever find the culprit?"

"Nope. He…" I stopped with realization. "Or she is out there."

"You poor child! I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

"Not your fault, ma'am." I slightly smiled.

"What is that?" She pointed to my chest.

"Oh, something special." I said, almost in a whisper.

"Something from your parents, I bet? Oh, I do hope that God will bring justice!"

"I appreciate it." I smiled.

"Yes. Well," She rose from her chair. "I am truly grateful that you could come today."

"As well as I, ma'am. Thank you for letting me come." I bowed slightly.

"Anytime, my girl. Anything at all-"

**CLASH!**

Lightning flashed and faded away in a heartbeat, its friend thunder came along quickly as well. With the booming sounds, tiny splatters of water appeared on the window.

"Oh dear. It looks terribly dreadful out there. As though the whole world is crying." Queen Mary walked to the window, her heels making little sounds.

_'The whole world crying…'_

"I can't have you leave in this sort of weather!" Queen Mary exclaimed and turned to me.

"Oh, that's quite alright, ma'am. You don't have to do that."

"Oh, but I do! You must stay for a meal at least!"

"Oh! But I wouldn't want to-"

_'You can't say no to the Queen, now can you?'_

_'Shut up, demon. You know that if I stay, you stay too?'_

_'Of course, like a loyal butler.'_

_'As if.'_

"Are you okay?"

My eyes flickered from the window to Her Majesty. Her face was full of worry.

"I suppose I can stay…"

"Oh, how wonderful!" She turned to the door. "Michael!" She barked.

Michael suddenly marched towards her. "Yes, ma'am?"

"We have a guest. Make sure food is in order for them." She ordered coldly.

"Of course." He bowed respectfully to the royal woman and marched off.

"Now, come and show me your talents!" The Queen became all joyful and caring again. She took my hand and led me to the piano.

"Wh-What talents?" I asked.

"Any talent! Invite that butler of yours too!" She smiled widely.

I sighed quietly to where she couldn't hear. "Sebastian."

Here comes the demon, dressed in all black and with a smile on his face.

"Perfect! Now tell me, what can you do?"

'What can I do?! Think, Aerith, think!'

"She has the perfect soprano voice, ma'am." Sebastian commented.

My eyes glared to Sebastian evilly. _'…You're going to pay for that…'_

He simply smirked back. _'Can't say no to the Queen.'_

"You sing, Phantomhive?" The Queen's face was astonished.

I had to grit my teeth to respond. "Apparently so…"

"Oh! You must sing for us!"

"What?! But I-"

"Please?" Never would I imagine the Queen making a pouty face in front of me.

"Oh! Fine…" I sighed in defeat.

"Yes!"

"I'll...do something." I mumbled.

I took a deep breath and started to hum a few notes. The melody came out as a soothing yet mysterious tune. Clasping my hands together and my fingers intertwining, I looked like praying little girl. My humming turned into my mouth into an O shape. The sounds of the quiet song echoed around the room, turning up the volume of the silent song. Finishing the song and letting it fade away, my hands let go of each other and placed down on the sides of my body.

Two pairs of hands applauded me and I laughed nervously.

"That was fantastic!" The woman gasped with delight.

"Thank you." I smiled out of force.

"Perfect, My Lady." Turning to Sebastian, I nodded in thanks and actually smiled.

"A perfect voice indeed!" Queen Mary grinned.

The door made a dramatic opening as Michael walked inside.

"Your Majesty." He bowed. "Dinner is prepared for you and our guest, ma'am."

"Very well." She said with no emotion. She turned to me. "Shall we be off?" She suddenly became happy again.

"Uh...sure, ma'am!" I nervously laughed. Together, the royal woman and I left the room and down the hallway from earlier. Sebastian was just a few feet away from us when the Queen began talking.

"Oh, I do hope you like dinner!" She smiled.

"Heh, I'll eat anything. But thank you for having us."

"My pleasure, dear!"

_'Why does she act so cruel to Michael? It's strange._' I thought.

"Ah! Here we are, dear!" The Queen opened the doors far and wide, leading to the majestic dining room.

Inside the room, the walls were painted the palest yellow I have ever seen. It was even hard to tell if there were any hints of yellow. On the right side was an authentic brick fireplace, the top of it holding antique knick-knacks. In the center of the room, was a long, brown dining table, the surface shining like glass. On the table, an endless line of food, steaming hot and its scent drifting to my nose.

"What do you think?" Queen Mary asked.

"Smells good…" I said truthfully.

The Queen giggled before speaking. "Come, there is plenty of food."

She walked first to the end of the long table and sat down on the grandest chair meant for her. Following her and sitting down on the side next to her, loads of food piled onto my plate. Her Majesty immediately began eating her food and sipping on her glass. I looked down onto my food and slowly began eating. My fork picked at the juicy steak, cutting a piece before tasting it.

"How is it, my dear?"

"It's really good!" I said after swallowing the tender meat. _'Should I just ask why she truly want me hear?'_

"I'm glad to hear it." She placed her glass down.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you want me hear?" I asked. _'Aerith, shut up!'_

"I see you are that type of girl. Straight to the truth."

"I suppose."

"Well then. Here it is. So, tell me, dear, what made you kill the suspect of the Big Ben case?"

I almost dropped my fork when she asked. I sighed quickly before responding. "He was going to hurt more people. So, I did what I thought was right."

"And what claims you that you are right?" Her expression turned serious.

_'Ah, this was it. She clearly wasn't happy with me killing Hope.'_

"I mean, if he's going to hurt more, obviously we had to take some action, right?"

"By killing him?"

"Yes."

"And I suppose you pulled the trigger on him? Watching all of the blood gush down?"

I lost my appetite. Taking a sip of water, I said, "Yes."

"Realize that he might have been innocent."

"I know. But…" _'Do I tell her about my case? Will she butt in?'_

"But what, my dear?"

"He was involved in something else as well."

"Oh? What is that?"

_'You're going to regret it, Aerith!'_

I thought.

"He…I believed he was the killer of my parents…and me."

"'Believed?'"

"Yes. See, it just so happens that I believed that he killed my parents…and tried to kill me as well."

"I see. And what happened after that?"

"…He was the wrong person."

The Queen's dark eyes connected to my light eyes and she nodded in thought.

"Pardon me, but your letter said do not feel guilty about…it." I frowned.

"Indeed. I was simply curious as to why your actions made this happen."

"I see." _'What the hell?! She scared the crap out of me. I thought I was in trouble for sure.'_

We continued to eat in silence. As I kept eating the now tasteless steak, thoughts formed in my mind.

_'I came all this way for a judgment test? Just to be chewed out as to why I killed Hope by Her Majesty. Perfect day.'_

"So tell me, what did your Father and Mother do as of work?" I could tell she wanted to change the tense situation with lighter questions.

"I don't vaguely remember. However, I do know that my father had a passion for books. He would sit in his rocking chair and read all day if he could. He used to read to me all the time. As for my mother, she was always craved adventure. She wanted to discover new things before it reached anybody else." I lowered my eyes down to hide the sadness.

"They must have been lovely parents. It is a shame they died. Then we would have three guard dogs for me. More power for me then. However, they were murdered…humph. " The Queen had no tone of emotion in her.

"Yes…" I could feel a lump in my throat, going up and down.

_'It's hard to talk about them. Yet, I told her that they died but she keeps talking about them. She didn't even know them!'_

_'I regret telling her the real truth as to why I am here. All she did was talk bad about my parents. What's next, me?'_

"Even then, I still have you." There was no gratefulness in her voice. Only pity and despair.

"Well, that's great, right?"

The Queen shrugged her shoulders. "I have a child working for me but…its okay, I suppose."

_'Spoke too soon. Wait, if she is going to talk shit about me, then why the hell am I here?! I HATE her more now!'_

"Pardon me, ma'am." Sebastian bowed to the Queen. "It seems My Lady needs to return back."

"Heavens! Is it that late already?" The Queen's tone became playful, just like earlier.

"Apparently so. Also, My Lady has some business to attend for the Funtom Company."

"Ah, I'm so sorry to hear that my dear." Her eyes fixed upon me and I looked back at her as if nothing was wrong.

"Heh, sorry. It's business." I shrugged my shoulders playfully. _'I don't recall Sebastian saying something about a Funtom meeting. This isn't like him.'_

"Oh, that is a shame! I shall lead you out." The Queen rose from her chair as well as did I.

"Thank you." I said.

"Come along, Michael." Queen Mary spoke firmly.

"As you wish." Michael stood next to Sebastian and bowed to her.

With that, we left the dining room and down the same way where Michael first showed us the way. For some reason, I started to cough.

_'Hmmm…maybe the food is the reason I'm coughing?' _I thought.

At the front door, the Queen spoke.

"Michael, be sure they take off safely. The road is slippery as we speak."

Michael bowed again to her. "Of course."

"Well, my dear, this is where we say farewell." Queen Mary gave a gentle smile.

"Alright, it was very nice to meet you." I forced myself to give a small curve.

Queen Mary's hands gripped my shoulders tightly. "I see bright things in the future, young lady. Bright and glorious things to England."

"I can't wait." I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Good. Off you go, dear." She released me from her tight hands. Sebastian then helped me put on my green coat. Once done, the silent guards opened the grand door for us.

"Goodbye!" She waved and the doors closed immediately.

"This way, Lady Phantomhive." Michael smiled as though he saw nothing.

"Thank you, Michael." I said and kept walking, Sebastian following as well. I covered my mouth to cough a bit more.

A carriage came to the entrance and Michael opened the carriage door for us.

"I hope to see you again, Lady Phantomhive."

"Hopefully." I said and climbed inside the carriage. Sebastian went inside as well and Michael closed the door. The horses neighed loudly and the carriage began to move away from the palace. From the window, I watched the palace fade away into the dark night, the Queen's butler leaving to go back inside. I sighed of relief and relaxed into the cushion.

"So, what's this meeting you forgot to tell me about?" I asked and coughed quietly.

Sebastian shook his head. "There is no meeting, My Lady."

"What? But, you said-"

"I could see you were hurt by her remarks at the dining room and wanted to leave. So, I did what I thought was right." Sebastian's eyes looked down in shame.

"I see." I nodded in thought.

Sebastian's eyes continued to look down on the floor of the carriage. "I'm sorry if you wanted to stay more, but it looked like she hurt your feelings and-"

Lunging for Sebastian, I wrapped my arms around the demon, giving him a hug.

"My Lady?" Sebastian's voice was full of shock and uncertainty.

I let him go and sat back down on my seat. "Thank you." I smiled.

"Really?" His eyes widen at my thanks to him.

"Yes. I was hurt. However, thank you for…well saving my ass. It's not the first time." I chuckled.

"It's my duty as a butler."

"A demon butler."

"That too. And, I am also apologizing if it seemed I pushed you too far to go see her."

"No, I know you were teasing me. It was just…when she talked about them. Like she knew them. Her guard dogs!" I clenched my fists tightly and did not want to let them go.

"Relax, My Lady. We do not have to visit her again. Now that I know what she is capable of."

"Please. This is why I did not want to come. She just wants power but can be selfish about it. Talking about my parents like that, ha!" My hands relaxed and gave a cough.

_'Okay, that cough hurt!'_

Sebastian's wine-red eyes widen again. "Are you alright?"

"Fine! Must be the weather." I gave another cough and this one hurt more than the last time.

"I don't think it's the weather." Sebastian said and sat down next to me. His hand held my cheek as he inspected me and thought for a moment.

"You look pale. Are you sure?"

"Yes." I kept coughing more. The coughs became more violent than usual.

_'My chest feels tight. What is going on?!'_

"Wait, I think I know. My Lady…do you have asthma?"

"What? No! I've never…" I coughed some more.

"Maybe you've had it and never noticed?"

"Even if I did, I think I would know by now. I can go outside-" This time, it felt like hacking instead of coughing. "This started randomly!"

"Hmmm…"

I continued coughing, my chest hurting by the minute.

"Sebastian…it's getting hard to breathe."

"Ah, we are here, My Lady. I shall attend to you." He got out of the carriage in a hurry and helped me out. I began panting in a frantic and started coughing harder.

"Relax! It will only make it worse!" Sebastian's tone sounded serious and scared.

"I can't!" I coughed more and more until I was on my knees, needing air. "It hurts!" My breathing became uneven and my eyes were getting blurry. On the ground, I turned to see Sebastian who had gone running in the manor.

"Oh, thanks! Leaving me-" I held my chest in pain and winced. My ears hurt by the sound of me hacking and trying to get oxygen in me.

"Here!"

I looked up to see Sebastian, lightning fast pass me something plastic.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked, frantically.

"A rescue inhaler! This is going to help you!"

I punched my chest lightly and hacked more. One cough almost made me throw up.

"Relax!" Sebastian lifted me off the ground and into his arms. I was sitting upright in his arms, with the inhaler still in my hand.

"Push that down and breathe in it!"

I hacked more away from my butler and followed his instructions.

"Calm down…" Sebastian soothed. He began rubbing my back, trying to help me.

I said nothing, breathing into the inhaler once more before sighing of relief.

"It feels better."

"Good. I was scared there for a moment."

"Cough…I made a demon…cough…scared? That's a surprise." I smirked.

He smirked back before carrying me into the manor and up the stairs.

"I'll be fine. You can put me down." I rolled my eyes and coughed.

"That's why. I do not want another almost death scene happening on you again. In fact, you should rest until tomorrow night."

"Not that sick, you know."

"Panting, on the floor, needing oxygen?"

"Fine…you win."

Sebastian opened the door to the master bedroom and placed me on the bed.

"I recommend you keep this with you at all times, in case." Sebastian pointed to the life-saving inhaler in my hand.

"Got it."

"I shall get Anna to come and help you dress for the night."

The mention of night made me shudder.

"Something the matter?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing."

"Alright. I'll get Anna to help you."

"Okay." I watched my demon butler leave the room and placed the inhaler on the nightstand. Taking off the ring necklace and Mother's locket, I slid off the bed and placed the two precious items inside the desk's drawer.

"Milady?"

Turning to the door, my eyes caught sight of the familiar blonde maid and smiled. "Hi Anna."

"I've come to help you for the night." She immediately went to the closet and helped me change into the white nightgown.

"Thank you, Anna."

"Anytime, Milady. Goodnight."

As I watch her leave, memories of the killer last night flashed in my mind.

_'I bet it will happen again. Just waiting for an opportunity when I'm not looking.'_

"You're worried about someone trying to kill you again."

Looking up, Sebastian stood in front of me, his face in a serious-like manner. I mumbled incoherently and folded my arms. "Possibly…"

"No one will come."

"Yeah…and I almost got killed yesterday."

"I promise you. No one will."

My eyes lowered to the floor, thinking about his answer to my unasked question. "Will you stay here again? In case…"

I looked up to see Sebastian chuckling. "Of course, My Lady. Realize I can't do this for every night."

"I know. Just one more. Promise!"

He chuckled as I felt his eyes watching me crawl into the fluffy bed.

"Alright." He smiled before I made myself comfortable and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Goodnight, My Lady."

"'Night, Sebastian."

In the silence, I could not fall asleep again.

"My, my. An insomnia, are we?"

"Bet you are one too."

"I don't require sleep, My Lady."

"That doesn't count!"

Sebastian laughed quietly. "Shall I sing to you again?"

My cheeks were faintly red when asked the question. "I suppose so…"

"_As I walk the floor at night with you,_

_What to do? What to do, My Lady?_

_Even though the clock says half-past two,_

_What to do? What to do, My Lady?"_

Gets me every time.

**(No one's POV)**

"What took you so long?" Claire asked.

"Forgive me, she didn't want to be left alone. So, I stayed with her until she fell asleep." Sebastian explained, coming out of the bushes and to Claire.

"Well, ever since that killer yesterday…"

"You know?"

Claire smiled softly. "Lillian told me when I arrived this morning. She seemed quite shocked."

"Only with the blood part."

"That as well. How did the Queen turn out?"

"She hates her more. The Queen did hurt her though."

"Heh, I never liked her either." She folded her arms and sighed.

"I promised her she didn't have to see her again if not necessary." Sebastian said.

"Good job." She nodded while continuing. "She'll probably do the same if you had not said it first."

"Also, she has asthma."

Claire's nodding stopped and looked up at him. "What? She doesn't have asthma. The doctor said she didn't. Never has, never will."

"She got it. Tonight. I don't know how but she started coughing and it turned into an attack."

"Is she alright?!" Claire was almost yelling at him.

"Fine. Just fine. Luckily, I found a rescue inhaler in the manor and gave it to her."

"So, she's safe?"

"Asleep as we speak."

Claire relaxed and sighed of relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sebastian smiled with his eyes closed.

Claire's blue eyes suddenly brighten with realization.

"Was there a man by the name of Michael Midford?"

"Yes, I believe he is the Queen's butler…"

"Invite him to the manor after Aerith gets better. There's something about him that she doesn't know…"

**A/N: Tada!**

**A: This is what you came up with in two weeks? It's shorter than the last chapter…**

**Shut up! These things take time…at least with me! Now be quiet as I write how to take care of you for the next chapter…**

**A: 0-0 Oh God…**

**Fear me! I have a computer! 8D**

**I'm sorry but I don't have asthma so if I did something wrong with the symptoms, I'm sorry! Gomen!**

**Anyway, comment, question, concern, Oh-my-God-not-this-shit-again? Leave in a review or send me a PM!**

**P.S. I have a question for you wonderful readers. What would you think if I add a few OVAs to this story? You know how they did a Ciel in Wonderland? Well, I want to do something like that…but not Wonderland because there's too many of them already ._. Or should I do it? 0-0 Well, your opinions matter. Let me know!**

**P.S.S For those who were expecting Our Solemn Hour to be updated, I don't feel inspired to write it right now. So sorry! It'll probably be my back-up story if this one still happens to crash and burn.**


	13. Some Visitors and WHAT!

**A/N: Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYY BBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTHHHHHH HHHHDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAY TTTTTTOOOOOO *high pitched* MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Okay, I confess! It is an early birthday for me! See, school is going to start soon (oh god help us) and my dad is visiting so I won't update until the end of August. Just thought I would give myself an early birthday ^-^ totally not selfish! :P**

**Review time! Very quick, I want to thank lilbigEnano96 for giving me my 50th review! Big thanks to you!**

**Iggyt14: 0-0 Seriously? …I swear I'm not stalking you! XD YES! ^-^ What are we playing? Super Smash Bros Brawl? Legend of Zelda? Lay it on me! xD**

**lilbigEnano96: Lol that was the point XD Yes, you have to keep reading in order to know how she got asthma :3 Maybe it will crash and burn! You never know! (-.-)**

**SebbyXCiel4eternity: Lol, okay, I'll see if I can do OVAs at the end of this story. -.-'' Really?!**

**Christmasloot: Lol okay! They will probably come at the end of the story. It gives me enough time to plan the OVAs.**

**Ballad Rose: XD lol. Alright, I will do it!**

**As always, I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler! It belongs to the glorious Yana Toboso. We praise you *-* *bows* Enjoy! :3**

"My Lady."

A cold hand touched my cheek and I woke up in surprise.

"What is it?"

"You must get up."

I turned over to face the other side and began laughing quietly. "What about resting?"

"You can later, My Lady. However, a doctor is coming by to see if any treatment is necessary."

"So be it."

I raised myself up and stretched, yawning as I lifted my arms in the air.

"I have prepared for you a light breakfast since the doctor is coming." Sebastian said and passed me a warm teacup, filled with creamy, white milk.

"Thank you." I said as I took a sip of the fancy china.

Sebastian then gave me a platter of toast, golden-brown and hot. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, my throat doesn't feel raw as much." I chuckled. "But, better than yesterday, thanks." I took a bite out of the crispy bread, being careful not to spill any crumbs.

"Good to hear. And…your killer?"

I sighed, "I don't know if we'll ever find him…her."

"We will. We just have to start looking at our suspects."

"Which reminds me, do you mind making another suspect list?" I asked before taking another drink of the milk.

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart (Does he have one?) and smiled. "Not at all, My Lady."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Finishing the warm beverage and food, Sebastian collected the empty plate and teacup.

"The doctor will be here momentarily, My Lady."

"Exactly which doctor?" I asked.

"Ah, I don't know."

"Eh?" Sebastian gave a low chuckle at my blank face.

"Claire requested him. I would be your doctor but she wanted one who focuses on asthma."

"First…Claire knows?! Second…a demon, a doctor?" I folded my arms and smirked playfully.

"Yes, I did. She is your guardian and it's my duty to inform of these things." Sebastian frowned. "And yes. You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler and doctor." Sebastian winked.

"Of course, how could I possibly forget?" I rolled my eyes followed by a smile.

"He shall see you in a minute." Sebastian bowed to me and left the bedroom.

With the food given to me, I was fully awake now. Ready for anything!

_'It's a shame your parents died. Then I would have three guard dogs. More power for me.'_

_'Expect for that.'_

I pursed my lips in annoyance and sighed. "There could be worse…there isn't!"

Two light knocks startled me and I sat up straight. "Come in…"

A man walked in and smiled brightly at me. He looked young, maybe his early 30s. He had black sleek hair combed back and brilliant green eyes. The man wore a long white lab coat, a stethoscope dangling from his neck. Under the lab coat was a nice white shirt and black slacks with black dress shoes. He carried a wooden clipboard with papers on it.

"Hi! I presume you are the famous Aerith Phantomhive?"

"That would be me." I smiled slightly.

He held out his hand. "I'm Doctor Rent Halleus. A pleasure to meet you, Lady!"

I shook the welcoming hand and smiled. "Well, you know who I am."

Sebastian walked inside the room and closed the door. "There, all taken care of."

"Ah, thank you, sir." Dr. Halleus smiled. "Now, let's see…" He placed the clipboard on my white desk and held his stethoscope in hand. "Now then, breathe deeply for me."

I nodded as he placed the two small plugs in his ears and carefully placed the cold metal on my chest. I took deep breaths as he pressed the metal over and over my chest. He finally stepped away and wrote in his clipboard.

"Your breathing is steady but I can hear some trouble in your airways."

"Okay." I sighed.

He wrote more down before asking questions.

"How long have you had asthma?"

"Since yesterday." I simply stated.

The doctor eyed me weirdly. "Yesterday?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"Hmmm…have you ever had an attack before?"

"Never. Last night was the first time ever."

"How did start happening? Were you outside?"

"No! I was in Buckingham Palace and started coughing. I got inside the carriage and it started hurting more. Finally, as soon as I got out, I was practically gasping for air. That is when Sebastian ran inside the house and got me a rescue inhaler. And…here we are!"

Dr. Halleus was silent and astonished. He looked at Sebastian. "She's saying the truth?"

"All of it is true."

"What if you're lying?"

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and smiled with his eyes closed. "I have never told a lie like a butler should."

"Hmm…" Dr. Halleus skimmed through his paperwork and was mumbling to himself.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Phantomhive but I don't know how you got your asthma. It was as though you caught it like the flu."

"So I have asthma, but you don't know how I got it?'"

"Correct, ma'am."

"So…it's stuck with me forever?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Would you mind showing me your inhaler?"

I passed him the lifesaver inhaler to the doctor and he examined the label. He glanced at his papers and back to the inhaler.

"Where did you find this? I was going to give her the same inhaler."

"In the mansion, sir." Sebastian smiled innocently.

Dr. Halleus sighed and looked like he refused to ask any more questions. "Well, keep this one at all times with you. If you don't have it with you for some reason, just try to relax and not panic." He dug into his lab pocket and took out the same inhaler. "I'll give you an extra inhaler in case you lose it or need more." He handed one inhaler to me and placed the other on the white desk.

"Okay." I nodded.

"For now, I suggest you rest in bed for at least for a day. In addition, try to be inside as much as you can. The pollen and dust can trigger an attack especially if it is windy. Give me a call if you have questions or you need more medicine."

"Will do." I nodded again.

He smiled and patted me on the head. "Tell Claire I say hi, alright?"

After one more nod, he thanked Sebastian and left the room. Sebastian closed the door and smiled softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused, frustrated, and a hint of wonder." I sighed and folded my arms.

"I think I understand why you would be confused and frustrated."

"You think?" I smirked. "I didn't know demons understand humans."

"Humans are such confusing creatures." Sebastian sighed. "But yet, we have feelings, you know."

"Hmph. Sort of believable." I chuckled.

He gave a soft smile but quickly turned thoughtful. "But why are you confused?"

I gave a slight frown. "That doctor…you say Claire called him?"

"Yes, she did, My Lady."

"Hmmm…he seemed…familiar. Dr. Halleus…wait! That's was Claire's old last name. She has her maiden name as of right now."

"I don't follow…" Sebastian frowned.

"See, I remember that there was a man in the house when I moved in with Claire after…you know. However, they always kept fighting in the house and it pained Isaac and me to see them like that. One day…he never came back. But I remember getting the mail one day for Claire and it said Claire Halleus, not Claire Mazen."

"So…you're saying you just saw your ex-uncle?"

My eyes widen at the question and sighed deeply. "I suppose so. However…he acted as if he didn't know me. Like, I wasn't supposed to know who he was."

"No worries, My Lady. We can always ask Lady Claire whenever she stops by."

"Ask me what?"

The door slammed open and Sebastian and I jumped in surprise. I sighed as my eyes caught view of the familiar blonde locks.

"Claire! Do you ever tell when you're coming?!" I exclaimed, face palming on my forehead.

"But where's the fun of telling?" Claire grinned and her emotion suddenly turned to worry. "I heard you weren't feeling too good, so I came by to see how you were."

"I'm fine." I smiled at Claire's worried face.

"I suppose the doctor found out how you got the asthma?"

"He had no clue." I frowned. "He just gave me an extra inhaler in case."

Claire nodded. "I see."

"Claire, your last name used to be Halleus, right?"

The worrywart suddenly frowned at the mention of the last name. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm gonna sound crazy but…I think I just saw my uncle."

"…" Claire stayed quiet. She would open her mouth to speak but closed it shut. She kept going at it for almost a minute.

"Did-Did he mention me…?" She asked.

"He just said to tell you hi, that's it."

Claire suddenly grew serious and felt her eyes burn into mine. She suddenly dashed to the bed and sat down, her hand gripping my fingers in an iron lock.

"Aerith…please…tell me you're not messing around me. If this is a joke, now's not the time to fuck around with me. I'm fucking serious."

Her eyes were no longer filled with any joy, even a fake joy. They looked as though if I were to turn away from her, she would kill me…a headshot to be exact. However, she never uses curse words. She _forbids _it. I would have to bite my tongue hard enough not to say anything bad when she was around.

Overview, I could Sebastian looking shocked, slightly stepping forward and back as to come to my side but stayed. Part of me wanted to turn to Sebastian as a sign for help but I needed to confront Claire and her killer eyes.

"I-I'm not messing around!" I exclaimed.

"You're absolutely sure?" She tightened her hand and began to crush my fingers.

"Yes! I promise!"

Claire's eyes widen and relaxed. She sighed deeply.

"And you know that I-" I began to say.

"Always keep your promises. I know you do." Claire managed to make a small curve on her face.

"See? What's wrong?" I asked.

Claire let go of my hand and sighed once more. She seemed to be thinking deeply and finally shook her head. "Nothing. I don't want you involved."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled truly this time and combed her fingers through my wavy red hair. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Claire!" I slightly whined and shooed her hand away playfully.

She laughed, "You truly are your mother's daughter."

I smiled gratefully to her.

"Well, I should take my leave." Claire smiled.

"Ah, leaving so soon after you barged in?" I teased.

She stuck out her pink tongue. "Very funny." She suddenly came close to me and gave a small kiss on the forehead. "Rest up, sweetie. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay."

"As for you…" Claire began, getting up from the bed and pointing to Sebastian, nagging him on and on. "Make sure she gets better and keep an eye on her. I do not care if the Queen wants a case or something. I want my Aerith fully restore to the maximum! Understand d-…" She paused and looked at me.

"Did you tell her?" Claire asked Sebastian.

"He did." I folded my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Oh. Well then…Understand demon?!" She continued at Sebastian.

"Of course, Lady Claire." Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and nodded in respect.

"Good!" She turned to me and waved sweetly at me. "Bye, love!" With that, she turned and left.

Sebastian closed the door again and I puffed out my cheeks. "Honestly, we need an alarm on her."

Sebastian chuckled with amusement. "She's your aunt, My Lady. What can I do?"

I laughed, "I don't know. But still, I wonder what's wrong."

The butler simply shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue."

"Oh well. No matter." My stomach started to growl.

Sebastian's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Hungry, My Lady?"

"Since you gave me bread and milk, yes I am." I teased.

He smirked at me, bowed and left the room.

**(Later in the day)**

Since I was _'forbidden'_ to leave the room by the doctor and Claire, Sebastian decided to have lessons for me…I was on the verge of dying.

I was sitting on the bed, ditched the nightgown for clothes…and was barely living.

"Because of this, Lee surrendered to the Union side in the States." Sebastian directed to the moveable chalkboard and began writing down what he said. "My Lady, are you paying attention?" He swung his teaching baton at me.

"Mmm…" My hand was under my cheek, squishing it slightly and closing my eyes.

"Are you?" Sebastian's tone was getting annoyed.

"Right, define 'paying attention'." I said, resting my arm and opening my eyes.

"As in doing your work and actually learning." Sebastian sighed, his eyebrows slightly twitching in annoyance.

"Then I would say sort of." I smiled innocently.

Sebastian sighed again. "I suppose we take should take a break."

"I thought you would never say that!"

And who bursts through the door? Valerie, Andrew and Maggie, of course.

"Why don't you people tell me when you're coming?!" I face palmed. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were still at Claire's house."

"Mmm…yeah…about that…" Valerie began.

"We snuck away." Maggie smirked, folding her arms.

"Why?" I frowned.

"We wanted to see you." Andrew smiled.

"And we kinda heard Claire worrying about you." Valerie shrugged her shoulders.

"So…you snuck away from her to see me and to see if I was okay?" I asked.

"Basically…" All three of them said.

"Truly brilliant." I sighed with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Heh…" Valerie sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

I chuckled at her worry over me. "I'm fine."

"Maybe you could go outside with us? It'll be nicer." Andrew asked.

"I'm afraid she cannot, sir." Sebastian finally spoke, putting away his glasses.

I nodded at Sebastian's statement. "Doctor's and Claire's orders. Plus, even if I wanted to, Sebastian wouldn't let me." I chuckled.

"Well, that sucks." Maggie pouted.

"Don't worry. Maybe sometime during the week I can." I smiled.

"Well, at least you didn't crash and burn my feelings." Maggie teased.

"So…how was the Queen?!" Valerie squealed in excitement.

_'Talk about crashing and burning my feelings.'_

"She was really nice." I said, trying to be truthful as possible.

"Maybe one day, I can meet her!" Valerie's eyes gleamed with joy.

"In your dreams." Andrew smirked.

"Shut up."

I giggled and Valerie rose herself off the bed.

"Well, we should get going." Valerie looked to her partners-in-crime and both of them nodded.

"Yeah, we don't want to be caught." Maggie bit her lip slightly.

"Nah, no worries! I bet she didn't even notice!" Andrew grinned playfully.

"That only worries me more." Valerie held her forehead. She turned to me and gave me a light hug. "Stay healthy, okay?"

"I will." I smiled gratefully at her.

"See ya, Aerith!" Maggie waved bye to me before walking away.

"Feel better Mazen!" Andrew smiled and followed Maggie. Valerie was the last one to leave but before she did, she turned to Sebastian.

"Make sure she stays well and protect her! Even if she doesn't agree to anything, do what you have to do to make sure she lives to see another day, okay?" Valerie's eyes sneered at him.

Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled as if he has been ordered to do the same thing again. He bowed to her on one knee, his hand over his heart.

"Fear not. I shall protect her, no matter the cost."

Valerie nodded and finally followed the other two. Sebastian rose from his position and closed the bedroom door.

I puffed out my cheeks in relief and let the air out slowly. "Everyone suddenly wants to see me…and protect me…"

"Well, that means they care." Sebastian frowned slightly.

"I know just…sometimes…I don't feel their love." I lowered my head in shame.

Sebastian came close to me. "Oh? And why is that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's just a thing I have." I hugged my knees even though they were buried under the sea of sheets.

"I see." Sebastian nodded lightly.

Silence.

"I don't mean to be the bringer of bad news but…" Sebastian reached into his jacket and pulled out a small letter. "The Queen sent a letter."

The hands holding my knees slowly turned into angered, tight fists. "Burn it. I don't care about her." My head touched my knees and held myself tighter.

"My Lady…"

"What?!" I spat in disgust.

From the corner of my eye, Sebastian's face revealed his shock to me. Never has he heard me like this, or least until now.

"I'm sorry but…you have to read it." Sebastian whispered.

Sighing in defeat, I released myself and held out my hand. Hesitantly, Sebastian cut the letter with his letter opener and handed the written paper. I lightly snatched it from him and began to read it.

_"My Dearest Aerith,_

_So good of you to visit the other day. You seemed like a nice, mature young woman. Note the 'seemed'."_

"Do I have to keep reading?" I gritted my teeth, not looking at Sebastian or trying not to crush the letter.

"Would you like me to go over it and read it to you? I'll be sure to leave out anything that seems like an insult to you." Sebastian offered.

"Fine." Harshly, the letter was passed to the demon and he hastily read over it. He finally cleared his throat and began to read.

_"It seems that mysterious things are happening at the London's Arts and Talents High School (Or LATHS). Murders have been happening from left to right at the most random times. However, the place remains the same. Backstage of the auditorium. I need you to investigate who is doing these actions and why. _

_You need to have a different name as to not blow your cover and change your hair a bit. In addition, I know what you are thinking. Why send me to an all-talent school when I have no talent? Well, you do. Your talent is singing. That is good enough for me._

_Your butler will have to come as well. I already set him up as a member of the staff and everything has been taken care of. You will start in two days. Good luck._

_Her Majesty,_

_Queen Mary._

_P.S. If necessary, you may kill him/her. I promise."_

"Yeah…That's a total lie for me to kill them. I'm not doing it." I rolled my eyes.

"Why?"

"First off, she was a bitch with me even in written form. Second, change my identity? She wants me to change who I am. Oh yeah, totally!" I spat in sarcasm.

"If you don't, it will ruin the Phantomhive's name. In addition, it's all done. You do not have much of a choice now. In addition, it is only temporary until the case is done. "

Taking a moment to realize it, I sighed. "Alright. We are doing it. I have no idea what my name is or how my hair is going to be but…I'll figure something out." I picked a red wave and started to play with it.

Sebastian's frown faded into a small smile. "It's beautiful hair though."

"Wh-"

"FINALLY! You two never stop talking!"

The door was kicked open and a particular person walked in.

"Grell!" Sebastian walked to the grim reaper in disgust.

"I swear, we are going to have replace that door sooner than usual." I held my nose in frustration.

"Oh! Hello Bassie~!" Grell purred at an annoyed Sebastian.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Sebastian turned to the door.

"Oh~? Not on my watch." Grell suddenly handed the demon something furry.

A small orange kitten meowed cutely in Sebastian's arms. The demon's face suddenly to joy and he slightly blushed at the sight.

"You're so beautiful…" Sebastian began playing with his paws, squishing it and the claws popping up.

I did not know whether to laugh at Sebastian's reaction to cats or to drop my jaw. A demon…loving loveable things like cats. Never once that I would see the day when the serious butler turned soft.

"Right…" Grell trotted over to me and sat on the bed.

I covered myself with as much blankets as possible and smiled awkwardly. "Uh, what can I do for you?"

"Well, word spread that you were sick and decided to visit! It's been ages since we last chatted!" Grell winked at me.

A small giggle escaped my lips. "I appreciate your concern."

"Oh, please, please, please, PLEASE! Can I do your hair? It's so red!" Grell begged.

"Uh…" I trailed off.

'Maybe Grell can give me ideas to fix up on how I look! Play along, Aerith!'

"Sure! Knock yourself out!" I forced a smile.

"YAY~!" Grell exclaimed and pulled me out of bed.

"Ah!" Grell literally dragged me down the floor and up onto the small chair near the desk.

"Okay…let's see now~." The reaper began to play with my hair, fixing it in different pigtails. I eyed the demon, who was still playing with the small kitten.

"Ah, you're so soft…" Sebastian smiled, stroking the fur.

A loud snicker came from me as I began to laugh. "How did you know about his weakness?" I looked up at the redheaded grim reaper and smiled at his scheme.

"Trust me, after knowing him for so long…you have to know!" Grell winked.

"I've only known him for a week."

"That's good enough! Wait…did he's a demon?"

I smiled brighter, "Found out two days ago."

"See? That's not so bad! Moreover, happy late sixteenth birthday, Little Red. I saw your record the other day."

"Thanks, Grell." I smiled grateful at him.

"What? You're not getting mad at me?!"

"Mad at you? For what?"

"You finally accepted your nickname!" Grell winked.

"Oh! Heh, it's stuck with me so might as well get used to it."

"Mmm….yeah, I have a question, Little Red."

"And that is…?"

"Would you mind if I cut your hair?"

"Say what now?" I looked at him, one eyebrow up in the air.

"Not entirely! Just your bangs! Instead of slanting to the side, how about cutting them?"

I took a moment to think. '_I mean, hair grows…right? If I didn't like it, it would just grow back! Easy…hopefully.'_

"Let's do it!" I gleamed with excitement.

I turned back around to see the kitten fall out of Sebastian's hands and land safely on the floor, while Sebastian turned to face both of us.

"Oh, no you won't, My Lady." Sebastian's eyes said but his eyes narrowed towards Grell. Grell flinched in fear but relaxed.

"Oh, Bassie~! You always know how to scare me! That's what I love in a man, always dominating me!" Grell winked flirty at the demon.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in disgust. "Don't even think about cutting her hair."

"Calm down, Sebastian! The Queen said I need a disguise…Grell wants to do my hair…" I shrugged my shoulders. "Figure out the rest."

"Since when did you follow the Queen's orders?" Sebastian smirked.

"Shut up." I glared at him. "Besides, it's my hair and I can do what I want with it."

Sebastian sighed in defeat. "I will cut your bangs, not Grell."

"Bassie! You're taking away the fun!" Grell pouted.

"Hmm…Grell!" I snapped my fingers.

"What, Little Red?"

"Grell…can you braid hair?"

"AAAH~!" Grell screamed, making me jump. "Of course I can! That's easiest question ever!" Grell immediately started, separating my hair in three parts. He intertwined the first and third piece together while the second piece twirled around the third section.

"You still want to cut your bangs, My Lady?" Sebastian asked, taking out a pair of scissors from the desk.

"Let's do it." I nodded.

"Very well."

Sebastian began to fix my part line, bringing down hair to my face. He measured accurately before looking and bringing the scissors close to me. I nodded slightly, before Sebastian snipped at the auburn hair. He held my cheek as to keep me still as Grell kept braiding the long hair. I kept looking into the demon's cherry red eyes as he concentrated on cutting the hair.

_'Well, this isn't something you do everything. Two men fixing your hair so you can be in disguise. Not to mention, one's a demon and one's a grim reaper…oh yeah. Not weird at all…'_

"Done." Both men said at the same time. One winked and the other rolled his eyes. I will let you guess.

"Okay…I need a mirror."

"Here…" Sebastian went out into the hallway and came back a few seconds later with a large mirror in his hands. "What do you think? Do I need to cut it more?"

I looked at my reflection. It was usual of me to have my hair back but not bad. The long bangs that I kept behind my ear all the time finally came out, proud and short along my forehead. Grell placed the braid in front of me to see it well. The braid was perfect, no bumps or hair left behind. I didn't look like the girl I was a couple of minutes. I was completely different.

"I love it~!" Grell squealed.

"Heh, I do too." I smiled

"You look beautiful, My Lady." Sebastian smiled passionately.

My eyes darted up to the demon. "Thanks."

"Now then…" Sebastian placed the mirror. "You, leave!" One white finger pointed at the red reaper.

"Aw! But if I did, then I would have to take the cat with me!" Grell pouted.

"So be it." Sebastian's tone was full of determination but his eyes deceived the cat.

"Aw, fine!" Grell walked over to scoop up the sleeping cat. "Goodbye, Bassie~! Do you think I could have that kiss?" He winked his green eye at dangerous red eyes.

"Not even in your dreams, Grell."

"Bassie, you're so cruel to me! You should be like Little Red!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I sighed.

"GRELL SUTCLIFF!"

The sudden yell made all three of us jump and turn to the door. There, was the man and woman from the second visit to Parkcent's manor. William and Scar, I believe. However, another man was with them.

He had piercing green eyes like William and Grell, only his hair was different. The bottom of his hair was a dark brown while the top was a golden color, and thick black glasses on him.

"Hey teacher!" The man smiled.

"Ronald! Scar! William~!" Grell ran to them and started poking at the two annoyed people. (Ronald didn't seem to care, smiling and hands behind his head.)

"You have a lot of work to do, Grell!" Scar hissed at him.

"B-But! It was Little Red's birthday and I came to see her!" Grell pouted.

"That can wait." William said, fixing his glasses with his rod.

"Come along." Scar said and walked away from the men.

"Tsk, just 'cause she's the first woman to be a grim reaper doesn't mean she has to be bossy!" Ronald smirked.

"She's doing her job." William said.

"Whatever floats ya boat!" Ronald exclaimed and walked away.

"I apologize for anything that Grell has done." William said but sneered at Sebastian.

"He hasn't done anything bad." I folded my arms.

"Right then. Come along, Grell." William turned away from us. "We have to make sure no demons eat any souls today." He eyed Sebastian with a cruel look. Sebastian just smiled innocently as William walked out of the room.

"Oh, well. Tata~!" Grell said and dashed off into the hallway.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"To collect Grell, My Lady."

"Besides that. 'No demons eat any souls today'?"

"Oh. See, grim reapers and demons are not on the best of terms. Understand that we, demons, eat souls. Grim reapers collect the souls. Some demons fight them for their food."

"Do you?"

Sebastian gave a low laugh. "No. I am not that childish. To be honest, you will most likely get killed."

"What does a soul taste like?"

Sebastian gave another chuckle. "Goodness, so many questions. It's….quite hard to describe it."

"Oh. But, I do know one thing about today."

"Oh?"

"We seriously need an alarm on that door." I joked.

"I'm starting to think so too, My Lady." Sebastian smiled.

"Heh, oh well." I said and looked back into the mirror.

"Do you truly like it?" Sebastian asked.

"I really do and not just to hurt Grell's or your feelings. I do." I smiled and touched the neat bangs.

"I do too, My Lady." Sebastian smiled back and stood next to me, both of us staring at our reflections. I was looking at mine but Sebastian was staring at his own. He was looking at me.

"What?" I asked, turning to him.

He shook his head lightly, not turning to me. His red eyes kept looking at me through the reflection and smiled slightly.

"So I take it break time is over?" I smirked.

"Unfortunately…" Sebastian returned the smirk. "Now…back to the Civil War…"

**(Next day)**

"My Lady…"

"Ugh…what?" I grumbled.

"It's time. It's ten-thirty."

"Fine…" I sat up on the bed and stretched my arms, making little noises as Sebastian passed me a teacup full of milk. I thanked him and began to take small sips as to not burn my tongue.

"Anything exciting today?" I asked.

"Well, Lady Claire said she was to visit today. I don't know if she kept her word. Other than that, you have a free day."

"Hmm…knowing her, she will want to visit again. Might as well get up." I said as took the last swallow of the milk and handed the cup to the butler.

"Of course. Let me get one of the ladies to help you this morning." Sebastian bowed and left the room.

Ditching the cool sheets, I jumped out of bed just in time for Lillian to walk through the door.

"Hello, Master." She smiled brightly and closed the door.

"Hey Lillian." I returned the smile.

"Let's prepare you for the day!" Lillian dashed to the closet and opened it. She took out a turquoise blue blouse with black buttons going down in the center. To match with the color, she took a small white jacket, enough to cover up until stomach. Then, she took out a pair of pitch-black slacks and white flats.

"Do you want to wear gloves today?" Lillian asked.

"Nah, I doubt I need them."

"As you wish, Master."

As she helped me change, she asked, "How have you been?"

"Fine. Been able to sleep without worrying." I sighed quietly.

"Well, better than nothing. I'll let you know if I find something. Anna and I are still looking for tried to kill you. But, I can't find any clues except for that boot."

"What else about the boot?"

"It was one of yours that Anna and I bought for you before you came to the manor. It seems she took the other one."

"Tsk, that's pretty clever."

"Not as much as us." Lillian winked as she helped place the flats on my feet.

A chuckle escaped my lips as she rose herself up. "All set!"

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Anytime, Master!" Lillian giggled softly and walked out of the room, leaving me be. I walked to the desk and pulled out Mother's locket. I placed it around my neck as a knock came from the door.

"Come in."

"My Lady." Sebastian opened the door and spoke. "Lady Claire is here, along with other guests."

"Other guests?" I frowned. "So be it. Let's go." Sebastian held the door open for me as I walked out and he closed it. Together, down the hallway and descending the stairs, I captured Claire in the room with two other people. One was Michael Midford, Queen's Mary butler. The other one was not familiar.

She had big blond curls on each side of her, small bangs down on her forehead and one bang was long and went down until it reached her chest. She had almost the same color eyes as mine but a bit bright. The woman wore a bright pink dress, a bit poofy and large pale pink bows at the bottom of the skirt of the dress.

"Hello, sweetheart." Claire smiled.

"Hi." I said, almost too softly to hear.

Her blue eyes widen. "When did you get bangs?! And actually put your hair back into a braid?"

_'Am I in trouble or what? Oh shit, what do I do?!'_

"Um, yesterday!" I exclaimed. "I wanted to change my hair and Sebastian helped me cut them."

"And the braid?"

"I did it by myself." I lied.

"Hmm…" Claire's hand was brought to her chin, thinking. She smiled brightly and hugged me. "I love it."

"Heh, thanks Claire." I said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

She let go of me and turned to the other two guests.

"I'm sure you met Michael yesterday." Claire smiled slightly. Michael stepped forward professionally, grabbed my hand without a word, and planted a kiss on it.

"Nice to see you again." Michael smiled slyly, almost flirty.

_'Oh my God. I should have worn gloves! DAMN IT!'_

"N-Nice to see you too." I tried so hard to not stutter but it slipped out.

"Likewise." Michael placed my hand down and turned to the unknown woman.

"This is my mother, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Minton Midford." Michael introduced and Elizabeth nodded to me.

"Wow. Quite a name." I chuckled nervously.

"Too long of a name." Elizabeth smiled softly.

"Heh, yeah. Um, so what can I do for you?"

"Well, we wanted to see you!" Elizabeth exclaimed but eyed Sebastian.

"Me?"

"Of course!"

"Why, if I may ask?" I frowned slightly.

"I'll tell you later." Claire said, her face full of promise.

I nodded and Michael said, "Shall we take a walk outside?"

Remembering the doctor's orders, I stuttered, "Oh…um…the-the doctor said I should be careful when outside."

"But it's not windy. I promise." Elizabeth nodded, her eyes still on the butler.

"I shall accompany you, My Lady." Sebastian smiled and came to my side. "I won't get involved, sir."

"Oh, wonderful!" Claire clapped.

"Heh, would you like to stay for an early lunch?" I asked.

"I would like that." Elizabeth smiled.

"You know I'm always up for food." Claire winked.

"Okay! Um, what will you two do while Michael and I are gone?"

"You know us ladies! We'll be outside but talking." Elizabeth said.

"Right then. If you would follow me to the backyard…" I said and began to walk. Michael, Elizabeth, Claire and finally Sebastian behind followed me. I opened the door to breathe in fresh air and meet with the sun's early warm heat.

"Here we are." I stated.

"What a beautiful garden!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Now, as promised, I shall take you on that walk." Michael smiled at me and offered his arm.

"Okay." I simply said and bye to Claire. My aunt waved bye back and started to talk to Elizabeth.

'I can't believe Claire is letting me take off with some boy she hardly knows. Every time I was with Andrew, she would keep a close eye on me.'

I looped his arm with mine and the two of us began walking. (Three if you count Sebastian following us from a safe distance.) The two of us were quiet, only hearing birds chirping and a small breeze went through us.

"It's a nice day." I commented.

"It is." Michael smiled.

Silence.

"Y-Your mother seems nice." I smiled slightly.

Michael nodded, "She is. A wonderful woman."

"But why does she have two last names?" I asked.

Michael looked at me in question and I started to panic.

"I-If I may ask?" I blushed slightly at my rudeness towards him.

Michael chuckled and smiled. "No worries, you didn't offend me. And…I trust you."

"Okay…" I did not know if I have should made into a statement or a question.

"See, back in 1889, when my mother was young, she was engaged to Ciel Phantomhive. However, since Mr. Phantomhive's death, she was with misery and had to marry another man. Once she got married and had me, she was not happy. She was miserable and so was the husband. They decided on a divorce together and she raised me all by herself. She now owns a wedding dress shop. She designs them and sews them. However, I think coming back here gave her some old memories of her early husband."

"I see." I nodded. "I feel bad for her."

"She's an independent spirit. She'll be fine." He smiled.

"I see."

"I hope you take no offense to this but…your parents are deceased, right?"

I gulped slightly and nodded. "Yes, they are. Unfortunately, you don't get to meet them." I gave a small yet cold chuckle.

"I see. They must have been wonderful parents."

"They were. Heh, always curious and loved adventure. However, my father preferred reading adventures while my mother did hands-on adventure."

"And gave a birth to a curious baby?"

"Exactly!" I laughed.

_'This…is weird. How come I can't talk to the Queen about my parents but it is so easy with Michael? Oh, right…I hate her. It's still weird. Even with Sebastian, I feel a slight pang of grief. It's still hard to talk about them with Michael. Sebastian and Michael are both even…'_

"Are you okay?" Michael slightly frowned.

"Huh?" I blinked and looked at him. "Did you say something?"

"No but…you kind of spaced out for a minute there."

"Oh. Oh! I was just thinking."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I brought grief upon you."

"No, it's okay. Have to live through it anyway."

_'Are you sure about that, My Lady?'_

Totally forgot.

_'Yes, I'm sure. Have done it for fourteen years, you know.'_

_'I understand that.'_

_'Then what's the problem?'_

_'The problem is not whether to live with the grief but who to talk to about it.'_

"Okay, now you're scaring me." Michael teased.

"Heh, sorry. I get like this sometimes." I smiled slightly.

"Well, you are a curious woman and…I'm sorry that the Queen hurt your feelings."

_'Oh my God…why is everyone on this topic?!'_

"U-Uh…it's okay. She didn't crash and burn me to the ground so I'll live." I grinned brightly but my other hand slowly crept behind my back and made a tight fist. I could tell Sebastian's eyes staring at my angered fist but said nothing.

"Well, I'm still sorry. I didn't know she could be that cruel. I know she went through a lot but jeez…"

"Well, pain changes people." I smiled innocently and my fist grew tighter.

_'Just like me.'_

All at random, Michael's stomach started to growl. "Um…pardon me!" Michael's cheeks revealed a tint of red.

I started to laugh and stopped walking. "It's okay. It's normal to be hungry." I turned to meet Sebastian's eyes, letting go of the angst fist.

"Could you prepare that early lunch, please?" I asked.

"Of course, My Lady." Sebastian bowed and walked back inside the manor.

I could Michael's eyes narrow down on me as I watched Sebastian go inside.

"So what's up between you and the butler?" Michael asked, starting to walk again, surprising me.

"Heh, what do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Like…is he more than your butler?"

"What kind of question is that? He is my butler. What do you expect?" I said. "Jealous much." I mumbled quietly.

Michael sighed, "I'm sorry. I just…wonder if something is between you two."

_'Oh uh, let's see. Sebastian is my demon butler, dealt with killing the wrong suspect, helped me escape the Queen's wrath, dealt with me still being scared of someone killing me, and serving me food. Did I mention he's demon?' _I thought with sarcasm.

"What? Pfft, no! He's my butler!" I smiled and gave him a playful push.

"Heh, you're right. I am sorry. So, you think of him as what? A father or a brother?"

"Well…"

_'Both don't sound right to me. Cousin? No, that is less. I don't know!'_

"I think-"

"Aerith! Michael!"

We both turned to see Claire running to us. "Hey! Sebastian started placing the table. Lunch is going to start!"

Both of us nodded at the same time and followed Claire to where the table was. By the time we found it, Elizabeth was drinking tea and Sebastian was placing down dishes with food. Claire sat down with Elizabeth and began chatting with her again. I was planning to sit next to Claire but Michael offered me a seat next to him. I couldn't help but to take it as a sign of not being rude. Sebastian placed down a plate of food in front of Michael and I and poured tea into a fancy new teacup.

"Oh no! White!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Please, she would prefer ivory." Claire scoffed.

"Welcome to Two Women Go Insane." I mumbled and began eating the sandwich Sebastian made.

Michael chuckled at my joke and began eating as well. "This is really good."

"Much obliged, sir." Sebastian smiled with his eyes closed.

"White!" Elizabeth cried.

"Ivory!" Claire exclaimed.

"AERITH!" Both women yelled and turned to me, blonde hair swishing in the air.

"Whoa!" I jumped in surprise. "Yes, may I help you ladies?!" I exclaimed, trying not to let my sarcasm take over me. Michael, however, caught it and laughed before he took a sip of Earl Gray.

"What do you prefer?" Claire began.

"White?" Elizabeth asked.

"Or Ivory?" Claire finished.

"Hmm…" I took a sip of tea before answering. "Ivory. It's different."

"Haha! I win!" Claire stuck out her tongue at Elizabeth playfully.

Elizabeth scoffed and smiled, "Alright, you win."

"Mazens never lose!" Claire exclaimed.

I could hear Sebastian quietly laugh over the two women's conversation. I giggled slightly and Michael snickered over my laughter.

"Might I ask what this is about?" I asked, curious as to why they were arguing about the colors.

"Oh! It's for a wedding dress!" Elizabeth cheered.

"Really?" My eyes widen.

"Uh…E-Elizabeth…" Claire began but grew quiet as Elizabeth kept talking.

"Yes! In addition, the girl likes unique things and I thought she would like white. But apparently, you gave me a different opinion." Elizabeth smirked.

"But why would you want my opinion?" I frowned.

"Because it's yours!"

Silence.

"What?" I began to laugh nervously. "I'm not even engaged! I don't plan to marry soon."

"But you are engaged!" Elizabeth frowned.

"Elizabeth!" Claire exclaimed but the blonde woman ignored her.

"What?" My eyes widen as far as they could.

"What? Dear, you didn't know?" Elizabeth turned to Claire. "Why didn't you tell her?"

A wave of guilt spread across Claire's face. "I…"

"I'll tell her…" Elizabeth said and turned back to me.

"See, not only did you inherit the manor and the company, but you also must marry. It's called your bethroned."

"I know what that is! But…Claire…" My eyes deceived my aunt. "Never told me…"

"But you must marry when you become of age which is eighteen. You got two more years!"

I gasped at how much time I had. Two years may seem like a long time but I knew that today I would be told I'm engaged and the next day, I'm eighteen and marrying someone I don't even know.

"B-But could you tell me how I am marrying?" My heart sank to the bottom and gulped a lump in my throat.

"Why, you didn't know? You already met him!"

"I did?" I asked before taking a sip of tea.

"Yes! Your fiancé is Michael!"

**A/N: Holy crap! Shit just got serious!**

**A: WTF MAN?!**

**Calm down, it's just for suspense!**

**A: ….What's that supposed to mean?**

**Nothing~!**

**Anyhoo, as always, please review! Much appreciated :3 Question, comment, concern, dude-why-the-hell-do-you-keep-doing-this? Leave in a review or send me a PM! I don't bite… :- omomomom! XD**

**P.S. It is confirmed that I WILL do OVAs! I am thinking of doing possibly three or four. One will be an Aerith in Wonderland…and that's all I'm saying for now. Thanks for giving opinions on the OVAs! :D**


	14. The Start of An End

**A/N: Back! Back to school! ….Grease 2? Anyone? Meh, oh well.**

**Review time! YAY! :D**

**Iggyt14: *takes controller* Okay :3 Let's play Legend of Zelda! 8D**

**Riku'sgirl19: BECAUSE I CAN TORTURE HER! XD nah nah, it's for drama :3 Yes, she belongs with Sebby…but not yet. Oh shut up -.-''**

**lilbigEnano96: Yes, I think everyone had that expression XD Alright, will do _(*-*)/**

**SebbyXCiel4eternity: XD lol hopefully!**

**Nekomimilover123: Thank you! :D**

**As always, I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler!**

**A: This is getting old…**

**You're old!**

**A: How am I old?!**

**You were born in 1910…**

**A: Holy shit! I am old 0-0**

***pats back* Sorry, buddy. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

"I-I'm sorry?" I tried not to yell in shock.

"Yes! Your future husband is Michael!" Elizabeth's eyes beamed with joy.

Michael turned to me and smiled joyfully at me, as if he was happy to be with me. I was not, however. A lump in my throat appeared and grew to be bigger with each swallow.

"I-I see…" I trailed off and managed to look at Claire. Claire's eyes however looked away from me, in shame and guilt.

"And do you what's even better?!" Elizabeth asked.

"What?"

"Once you get married, you can leave here and live in Buckingham Palace! You will work for Queen Mary until you retire! Wait…" Elizabeth was quiet for a minute. "I don't think Queen Mary allows retirement when you work for her in the palace."

I became incredibly dizzy with each word Elizabeth was saying. My breathing became uneven to where I began coughing.

_'I didn't want this! I do not want to get married to him! This isn't fair!'_

"Are you okay, love?" Michael asked and patted my back for support.

_'I will fucking kill you for saying that…'_

I nodded and gave a few more gentle coughs.

"Let's go inside. Besides, I need to speak to you about…Isaac." Claire finally said.

My eyes slightly narrowed at her but nodded again. Rising from the chair, Claire and I walked inside the manor, leaving behind the two excited mother and son. Sebastian followed us as well and closed the door to outside; the dark hallway was giving me chills. I leaned against the wall and gave another cough, snapping Claire back to her place.

"Well, what's this about?" I asked, folding my arms.

"What do you mean? It's about Isaac."

"We both know that's not the reason. But those two…" I pointed to the door, Sebastian stepping away slightly. "They are so naïve. They don't know that I am upset about this."

"I knew you were."

"And I suppose you knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?"

Claire gave a deep sigh and held her head with one hand. "I wanted you to find happiness. Living with me was not the answer. Therefore, when the opportunity came to you and you were unsure, I made you. Remember how I kind of pushed you into the carriage? I wanted you to go, no second thinking at all. But…there were conditions in order for you to obtain all of this."

"Like?"

"…The moment you stepped foot inside this manor, you already engaged to Michael Midford."

"…Just…why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you wouldn't like it."

"Well now, I rather hate it than unlike it." I looked away from her. "Might as well call off this wedding."

"No, you can't."

"And why not?!" I spat her. "Would you like me to say 'I don't' and embarrass him? As much as I would love that, I want him to have some dignity left."

"Aerith, can't you see that Michael is in love with you?"

The question made me flinch, cursing to myself for not realizing it sooner.

"And? Some hearts break but for good reasons."

"Oh? What's your reason?"

"…" I stayed silent, thinking for a reason.

"Uh-huh. Just because he is the Queen's butler, does not mean you have to hate him. That's like saying for example…I am getting married to Sebastian but he's the King butler so I have to hate him. That's mean, Aerith and you should know better."

"Not just that, you know! Once I am married, I have to work for the Queen! I HATE her if you haven't noticed."

"I understand that but-"

"But? But what?!" I puffed my cheeks in anger and continued. "Claire, because of this, I am sixteen and engaged! Is this what you wanted for me?! Thanks, Claire!" My voice grew in volume as I spoke.

Claire sighed, "I'm sorry, Aerith. I'm sorry." She lowered her head in sadness.

Realizing I took it too far, I spoke softly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Just…I can't believe Michael Midford is in love with you…"

"Stop saying that!" I held my head to hide my glassy eyes. Every time I swallowed, the lump would bring pain and sadness to me.

"…Are you…going to cry?" Claire asked slowly.

I gave a cold laugh and looked to her. "I don't cry for something that's silly." _'Please, Aerith. You know you want to bawl your eyes out anytime.' _I thought.

"Heh, that's my strong Aerith." Claire smiled sorrowfully.

I smiled back and looked the quiet butler. Sebastian smiled slightly but his eyes told a different story.

_'What's wrong, Sebastian?'_

_'Nothing, My Lady.'_

_'You sure?'_

_'Heh, I'm sure, My Lady.'_

"Aerith?"

My eyes blinked from Sebastian to my confused aunt. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just…" I sighed. "Promise me something, Claire."

"Alright."

"I want this wedding off. Even if I'm in love with someone else or no one, I don't want to marry Michael."

"Someone else? Who might that be?" Claire teased.

"Pfft, no one. Just for an example." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. What if you change your mind?"

"Then so be it. But I stand clear at what I said earlier."

"Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"I suppose we should get back ladies. They are starting to worry." Sebastian said.

"Right." I nodded and watch Claire and Sebastian walk outside.

_'I can't do this! I will explode if I have to confront them again! Maybe I will…cry…' _I shook the thought away and swallowed hard, making the lump appear again.

"My Lady."

Looking to the demon butler, he held out his hand and gave a comforting smile. I managed to smile at him before accepting his offer. As we came closer to the table, Michael's eyes stared at my hand lightly on top of Sebastian's.

"Everything okay, love?" Michael asked, making the love part a bit harsher than usual.

Sebastian's hand immediately went away from me but I could still feel his touch.

"Yeah. Isaac should be home in a couple months." I faked a smile.

"Well, that's good to hear." Michael's voice returned to normal. "Shall we walk around some more?"

_'I would rather die…' _I thought.

"Sure." I nodded and followed Michael to the garden.

"I would like to know more about you. May I ask you questions?"

"Go ahead." I answered.

He would not stop. He was just like the Queen. He would not stop throwing word vomit at me. I would just answer the first thing that came to my mind. Truth or lie, I would still answer, even something unlikely of me. If the answer was not related to the question, Michael would repeat the question. I would answer different but still unrelated and he moved on to the next question. Finally, about an hour or so later,

"Michael! We better go home!" Elizabeth called out.

"Mother…" Michael frowned and looked at me. "I would love to spend more time with you."

_'I would love for you to get the hell out of here.'_

"No, you should get home. I have some paperwork to do anyway." I smiling, trying to let my relief out.

"If you insist…" Michael said and held my waist with both hands and leaned in. My head turned away from him and tried to get his hands off me.

"N-Not yet…it's still new to me." I mumbled. This was the truth; I wasn't really trying to avoid him. Okay…maybe a little.

"Alright. I apologize." Michael got his hands off me and grabbed my hand suddenly. He placed a quick kiss on it and smiled passionately. "I'm so happy you're my wife. We will be together…always."

The unforgotten lump appeared again and I simply nodded. The butler smiled one more time before running to his mother. Sebastian showed them the way out, leading them back inside the manor. I dashed to Claire, clearly thinking.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh!" She was a bit surprised to see me and dusted off imaginary dust. "Nothing, sweet. Come on, you have a free day, right? I'm going to help you distract yourself."

I swallowed hard, my throat hurting by the second. "Good luck."

"Oh, it'll be fun! Let's go!" Claire grabbed me by the hand and dragged me inside.

**-Earlier-**

**(No one's POV)**

Claire's eyes narrowed at Michael, asking many questions to her niece. It was obvious she was bored or didn't care. He's too naïve to see that.

"What do you think?" Elizabeth asked.

Claire's orbs blinked and looked at Elizabeth's cheery face. "I'm sorry?"

The blonde-haired woman pouted for a second before sighing. "I asked if maybe Aerith would like some felt flowers on her gown."

"No. She is not the girly-girl type. She's more…tomboy and quiet really."

"But I think it's perfect!" Elizabeth exclaimed and kept blabbing on. Claire's attention turned back to the two teens, Aerith yawning rudely while Michael was talking.

"Be right back! Have to go to the water closet!" Elizabeth winked and dashed inside. Claire turned to Sebastian, who was cleaning up the table. He held the teacups and looked at Aerith unexpectedly. The Queen's butler kept talking and talking, making Aerith rub her eyes just for a distraction for a second.

"Back!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

The cheer made the blonde and butler groan in annoyance but both smile a second later due to each other's reactions.

"Well, we best be off." Elizabeth smiled and turned to Michael, far away.

"Michael! We better go home!" Elizabeth called. Elizabeth turned her back to the couple, missing Michael grab Aerith by the waist and looking at her. Before Claire could react, the sound of glass breaking rang in her ears. She turned to Sebastian, his cherry eyes turning from the couple to the shattered cup. He looked at his hand, small droplets of blood dripping down.

"Sebastian?" Claire asked, more in a whisper.

"My fault. It seems I held it a bit too tight." Sebastian mumbled and began cleaning the glass.

"No shit. Sebastian, are you okay?"

"Of course I am."

"You know, you promised to not tell lies but yet, a small fib here and there." Claire folded her arms.

"I am fine." Sebastian gave a comforting smile and held the broken cup in his hands carefully.

"I'm here, Mother." Michael smiled but was obviously disappointed in leaving so soon.

"Come, we have things to plan." Elizabeth nodded in thanks to Claire and Sebastian. The joyful woman walked inside the manor followed by her son.

"Did she ever recognize you?" Claire asked.

"She eyed me earlier but I don't know. Too soon to say, ma'am." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well. Might as well get them out of here." Claire shooed him away and folded her arms.

_'Thank God that's over for now. However,…I promised Aerith. Oh, what do I do?! In addition,…why did the cup Sebastian was holding shatter? Was he that angry? For what? What do I do?! …For now, nothing. I made a deal with that boy. The deal was-'_

"What?"

Claire jumped in surprise to see her niece looking at her. "Oh!" She brushed off fake dust. "Nothing, sweet."

**(Aerith's POV)**

* * *

Finally, when it seemed forever, Claire left the mansion around eleven o'clock at night. She didn't mean to stay that long, I know. She just wanted me to distract myself and not be alone for the day. It worked…at least it did for a while.

I was in bed and in my nightgown, reading a copy of William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet. _I was currently reading Act 3, Scene 4.

"Well, maybe I'm lucky. I have two years, Juliet and you have two days. However, we have the same thing in common. We will get married to the one we are not in love with. At least you have Romeo."

I kept blabbing like a little gossip girl and after I finished talking to myself, I began laughing quietly.

"Ah, I'm such an idiot." I smiled and giggled. After the laughs died down, I sighed quietly and tossed the book to the side.

"I'm…getting married. That's it…final…" I trailed off and sniffled.

_'Aerith Mazen. You will not…cry. You will not cry! You will not show weakness to anyone! Sadness is just a…a silly emotion…that is all!'_

I hugged my knees together, my head touching my legs. The lump was about to burst. I could not suck it any longer. I was ready to explode, scream my head off, and let out my anger and sadness out. I just wanted to….! I sniffled again and sighed quickly.

'I HATE being the heir to the Phantomhives.'

"My Lady?"

My body instantly froze. I forgot that Sebastian checked up on me before going to bed.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered, my eyes watering up.

"Are you okay…?" He asked quietly, letting the glow of the candles come in the darkness of the room.

I stayed silent, unable to answer. My hands turned to light fists and sniffled.

"My Lady?"

I lifted my head to face those blood red eyes. I smiled big but could not stop the stream from falling down. "Yes. I am fine."

"My Lady."

He set the candelabra down carefully on the desk and sat down on the edge of the bed. I placed my head back down onto my knees and felt myself shaking. Sebastian carefully held my hands, removing me from my hiding spot. He ever so carefully picked me slightly and placed me on his lap, my legs hanging off to the side of his lap. Pink dusted on my cheeks and lowered my head in shame.

"What is it…?"

"I'm sorry."

My eyes widen in shock. Out of everything, a demon apologizing to me. To think that possibly he hates humans, he would be sorry to me. Still, I did not respond. Only sniffles responded to his sentence.

"Let it out, My Lady."

My head did not but instead, eyes raised themselves to look at him. "W-What do you mean?"

"Cry as much as you need to."

I gave a cold laugh and wiped my eyes. I have never felt this childish, embarrassed, and stupid in my life. Crying about something so dumb and could never change. In addition, not crying in front of everyone but instead, I choose to cry in front of my cruel, evil demon butler.

"No. No, I don't cry.

I-I have to accept it."

"It's bad to hide those emotions."

"I've done it for fourteen years, haven't I? I think I can keep going."

"My Lady, if you're embarrassed to cry in front of me, just know that you have cried in front of me before."

"…This is the same thing." I mumbled. "I just get like this…"

"How so? Back then, it was a memory, something that made you happy. Now, it's sorrow that's causing those tears."

Silence.

"I didn't judge you then and I won't judge you now."

"Not just that…I'm…I feel so childlike right now…"

"You still are one, aren't you?"

There was no way I could win this fight. Even if I wanted to, nothing would have been better than just to cry.

"I'm sorry…but…just this once…" My arms hugged the demon around his neck, my face buried in his black jacket. "I need to…"

He took a couple moments before placing one gloved hand on my hair, stroking it carefully. The other one held my back, rubbing it soothingly. "Go ahead." He whispered quiet in my ear.

"Thank you…"

I could smell vanilla and cinnamon on him, relaxing me for a moment. It wasn't even a full minute before silent tears fell down. The drops of bittersweet tears disappeared on Sebastian's jacket, never to be seen again. The silence turned to normal crying few minutes later. Sebastian stayed silent, his head curled up on my shoulder. However, the crying turned to uncontrollable sobbing. I was afraid the two servants would come up and see me crying on my butler's lap. But, I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted to let everything out.

I was crying for the forced engagement. Crying for being unable to find the killer. Crying for my parents' murders. Crying for what God has done to me. I was crying about everything.

"There, there." Sebastian whispered as I sobbed. "Everything will be okay, My Lady."

"Yeah, because it's not happening to you." My voice cracked.

Sebastian stayed silent and lifted my head; just enough to meet his eyes but keep my head down.

"It hurts me to see you like this, My Lady."

"Well…" I sniffled. "This will happen a lot." I said and chuckled lowly.

He, however, didn't admire the small joke and looked seriously at me. "It does."

"…I'm sorry."

"If I could, I would take away this pain of yours."

"Heh, we all wish that." I smiled coldly.

Sebastian said nothing as I wiped my eyes and sniffled a couple more times. More tears fell down and Sebastian held me tighter, my face buried in his chest. I began crying again but it was lighter this time. His chin rested on my head, quietly shushing me. After a few minutes, I finally relaxed and lifted my head, not looking at the demon.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Loads." My eyes instantly met the calm red eyes and smiled slightly. "Thank you. And I know…I probably look like shit. But…thanks." I yawned loudly and my eyes felt droopy.

"Time for sleep." Sebastian smiled and placed me off his lap. "We have a busy day tomorrow. You will be up tomorrow early."

"M'kay." I crawled into the covers and started to doze off. My breathing became easy and quiet.

_'All that crying made me tired…'_

The weight of the bed was lifted and I expected to hear the door close. Only it didn't. Instead, I feel little hairs tickling my face.

"You're asleep…" Sebastian whispered softly. "I'm sorry this happened to you…Aerith."

I stayed still, trying not to make a move and certainly not open my eyes. He suddenly moved slightly upwards and pushed back my bangs lightly. He brushed his lips against my forehead, giving it a gentle kiss.

_'OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod! What do I do?!'_

_'Nothing, idiot! Just…wait until he leaves. Duh!'_

The presence of Sebastian suddenly left, hearing the door open and close is when I sat up immediately.

"What…the hell?" I whispered and touched my forehead. I could still feel his kiss to the forehead, his lips cold but sweet.

_'Happy, sorrow and confusion. Great day!'_

I rolled my eyes in thought and collapsed back on the bed.

"Come on. Go to sleep, Aerith." I closed my eyes, tossing back and forth. Finally, I could finally feel myself drifting off.

**(Next day)**

"Here's your schedule and map of the school in case. Good luck this year!" The woman over the desk smiled.

"Thank you." I left the office, taking a quick glance at the map. "Holy crap, this school is huge!" I groaned. "What's my first class?" Looking at the paper, I read the long list of classes, lunch and going back to the dorms. According to it, my first class was theater in the auditorium. With the map as my guide and putting the schedule in my bag, I walked outside the building and into another building right across.

Stepping inside, a couple of students talking went inside a door on the side. I followed them to be inside a theater, the stage lit up with bright spotlights. Down the small stairs, students were socializing, laughing and talking. They suddenly went quiet as they looked at me.

"Who is she?"

"No idea."

"What is she doing here? It's almost the end of the first semester. Just December and we are done…"

I suddenly felt like the new kid at school. Oh, wait…

"Come around, kids!" A man's voice said. My eyes directed to the stage to see a male teacher.

He was in a suit and tie, nothing much too fancy. He had brown curly hair with deep blue eyes. He looked to be in his late 40s, but still looking young.

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Mr. Patrick." The entire class said, making sounds bounce off the walls and causing echoes.

"Alright, my humble little bees. Today, we have a new student. She came here all the way from the States!" Mr. Patrick said. "Where is she?"

"Uh…down here!" I raised my hand slowly.

"Ah, there ya are! Come on up to the stage!" Mr. Patrick exclaimed, making motions to come forward.

On the side, I walked up small steps and up on the stage. All eyes were on me as the teacher placed his hands on my shoulders.

_'I wonder what name the Queen put me under as…'_

"This, my dears, is the new student. Her name is Galla Sewtin."

_'Of course she would…'_

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Mr. Patrick asked.

Silence.

"Um…well, I'm ahem, sixteen. Um, I'm from…Arizona?"

"And what is it like in Arizona?" Mr. Patrick asked.

"Um…very…hot. Always sunny and not one cloud passes by."

_'Thank you Sebastian for those States lessons when I was sick.'_

"I see. And, what do you believe your talents are?"

"Um…I guess I can sing."

"Hmm...Well, thank you for your time. Galla, everyone!"

Light applause bounced off the walls as I made my way down to the seats and sat down on an empty one.

"Alright, little bees! Today, open your books to page 162! And Galla, your book won't come in until tomorrow so take it easy." He winked at me.

I nodded and someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. A blonde girl with big brown eyes asked me a question.

"Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

"Um…" I reached down to my bag and pulled out a yellow pencil. "Here."

She took it and smiled. "Thanks a lot! Rebecca Channing." She held out her hand and I shook it. "Everyone just calls me Bebe or Becky."

"Galla." I nodded.

"Becky, I suppose gossiping is more important than your studies." Mr. Patrick said sternly.

"What's so wrong about getting to know the new student? After all, I am a very nice person." Becky winked.

"Right…anyway, class…" Mr. Patrick began lecturing him again.

"Don't mind him. He's just an old geezer." Becky rolled her eyes.

I nodded slowly, saying nothing.

"Let me see your schedule." Her hand extended forward as I handed her the white paper.

"Hmm…no, yes, no…" She handed back the paper to me and spoke.

"You have first with me. Also, second, fourth, fifth, and seventh with me. Awesome! We should talk!"

"I'd like that." I smiled slightly.

"And I'll give you a tour! Courtesy of the PP." She winked.

"PP?" I asked.

"Popular Preps! Jeez, have you ever been to a school?"

"Uh…kinda. Not one with dorms though."

"Easy as pie! Here, after class ends, I'll walk with you to the next class."

"Thanks." I smiled brightly as the young girl relaxed back into her seat.

'Popular? Well, not surprised. Every school has their favors in students. Guess I met one very popular girl.'

I began writing in a small journal that Sebastian gave me earlier before we got to the school.

_"'Record information on here and if we ever see each other but no time to talk, we pass the journal.'"_

_"'Stupid but genius.'" I smiled._

I shifted in my seat as I still wrote about the popular information so far. A small clack came from my thigh and I froze still. Oh yeah. Forgot…

_"'In case something goes wrong, a holster will be strapped to your leg with a gun inside it. The safety is on but please be careful with it.'"_

_"'So…I'm going to be a hit man in a dress? Nice.'" I teased the demon._

_"'It's suppose to protect you, My Lady.'" He rolled his eyes but smiled._

_"'I know, I know. But you are making such a big fuss. I'll be fine.'"_

_"'Well, I was there with the last case. We'll be apart and I can't be with you every second.'"_

_"'Right, right. If I'm in trouble, I'll send you a message through our mental brains.'" I smiled._

_"'Very well, My Lady.'"_

_"'And Claire?'"_

_"'She knows but understands. She wants to make sure you're unharmed when you get back.'"_

_"'Heh, thanks Sebastian.'"_

"Where is he?" I said.

"Where's who?" Becky asked, not looking and taking notes.

"Oh! I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah…who is he? Your boyfriend?"

"Oh! No…just…thinking of…"

"Your boyfriend?" Becky teased.

"No! I'm thinking of my cousin out in the army…" I lied.

"Oh!" Becky's face was with guilt. "Sorry to tease like that."

"It's fine. You didn't know." I smiled.

"Okay." She slightly smiled and turned back to her work.

_'Okay, that was close. But, where is Sebastian? Queen Mary said he was part of the staff. Not important though, I bet. Maybe a janitor or an office worker? But I didn't see him in the office…I only saw him before I walked by myself inside the school.'_

My mind suddenly went to the memory of last night.

_'No, no, no, no, no, no! Aerith...don't you...'_

The thought of his cold lips on my forehead made me blush like crazy.

_'Stop! God, this is just like the day of my birthday when I couldn't stop. Just…deep breaths…'_

"Hey, Gal!"

I turned to see Becky smiling at me. "That's your nickname. Come on, I want to show you our group and the next class."

"Okay…" I raised myself from the cushion seat, careful of the secret weapon and walked with Becky out of the auditorium. She suddenly looked at the two necklaces I was wearing.

"Oooh! I love how the sliver locket and the blue ring match your sundress!" Becky exclaimed. "You have a good fashion taste."

"Heh thanks." I smiled.

"So, how old are you?"

"Uh…I'm sixteen."

Becky gasped with excitement. "I am too! Well, I think everyone here in our grade mostly is. What's your favorite color?"

"Green. Like the green in my eyes. I love that shade."

"Hmm…well, your new favorite color is pink, okay?"

_'Ew…pink is so girly…'_

Before I could say anything, she continued. "What's your favorite genre of music?"

"Oh, um, either jazz as of these days or a smooth ballad."

"Hmm…yeah, your new favorite is pop."

_'What the fuck is wrong with her?! …Wait…she's changing me just so I can be popular….society's rough these days.'_

As we walked inside the building I was in for registering, she indicated to a flight of stairs and we both started to climb up. "Favorite number?"

_'I don't know, why don't you pick it for me?!'_

But still, I answered with a simple thirteen.

"Now, it's twenty-seven, okay?"

We finished the stairs and she guided me down the left side of the second floor and into a room not far from the steps.

"Morning!" Becky smiled to a group of people chatting.

"Hey!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Alright, everyone. This is Galla. She's the newest student here and I decided that we should include in the PP."

The girls gasped in surprise while the guys looked at each other.

"Calm down. She is capable of being with us. She can handle it." Becky comforted.

It took a couple moments for everyone to nod in approval before Becky began introducing me to everyone.

"Okay. The tan girl there is Grace Vinyard. The one with dark brown hair is Marly Twinleaf and next to Marly is her twin brother, Mac Twinleaf. He looks almost like her…anyway. Next to Mac is Holly Rozella, the one with dirty blonde hair. Over there is Keeley Curae, the one with orange curls. Next to her is her older brother, Freddie Curae. And that's it, besides me."

My head starting spinning with so many names to keep track of.

_'No bother. I have a feeling I have to kill them…no I'm just saying that so they can't annoy me. I swear to God, the next thing she says, I'm gonna pull out my gun.'_

"Oh? Did I ever mention we are part of the theater group?" Becky asked.

_'Whoa now. Back up, timeout.'_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you got your band geeks…" Everyone started stifling a laugh. "You have your buff jocks. Your nerds, ghettos and emo. Not even the choir can sing for shit." Becky laughed. "But theater…that's something different."

"We hold plays every year along with other people!" Holly smiled.

"So…like you have access to like backstage and stuff?" I asked, wanting this conversation to continue.

"Of course we do!" Keeley exclaimed. "That's where we get dressed up and wait for our turn on the stage."

"I see…"

"Alright, class…" An old man came to the room and everyone took their seats fast. "Let us begin today's lesson…"

**(Later)**

Quickly as the day went by, it was already three o'clock and the last period of the day. I sat at the far corner of the room, writing down in the journal.

_"So, it appears the PP has access to backstage to the stage. This can be my only chance to find the murderer. It has to be one of them. They haven't said anything about the murders though. I'll have to dig them out quickly."_

"Ah, so sorry I am late, class."

_'Oh God. No…'_

My eyes looked up to see Sebastian, but different. His hair was slightly combed back and wore glasses on. He had on a different suit but with no tailcoat.

"Your teacher is out sick. So, for the time being, I will be your teacher for this class. I am Mr. Michaelis."

_'The Queen put him as a teacher?!'_

"Let us begin…" He directed to the chalkboard, all the students taking notes. I couldn't help but stare at him.

_'Why the fuck are you a teacher?!'_

_'That is what the Queen put me as. I cannot change it, My Lady.'_

_'Ugh…'_

I sighed deeply and relaxed into my desk.

"Miss Sewtin, is there a problem as to why you are not copying this down?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. _'I will kill you for that…'_

A slight smirk formed on his face as he waited for an answer.

"No, sir." I gritted my teeth.

"Get to it then." He smiled innocently and turned back to the board.

He continued talking for another thirty minutes before the final bell rang loud. All the students dashed out of the classroom, leaving me alone to pack things in my bag.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked Sebastian.

The demon sat down on his desk chair, elbows on his desk. "Nothing but a tease. After all, I am one hell of a teacher." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Pfft, right."

"So, has anyone figured out who you are, My Lady?"

"Nope. Not even a long stare could make them realize it."

"Anything else?"

I came closer to him and sat down on a chair next to him. "I met a group of friends. They call themselves PP."

"PP?"

"Popular Preps. I assumed they are the most favorable at school. But, they are into theater and put on plays. Meaning they use backstage."

Sebastian's eyes widen. "You would have to be in a play to go, My Lady."

"You're a teacher! You can do it!"

"Correction. Substitute teacher. I have no access to it."

"And a demon! Come on! You can do it!"

"Might I recall that the Queen wanted _you _to figure out who it is? I am just an assistant."

I slammed my head against his desk and groaned. "No!" I whined. "I don't wanna be with them! They want to change everything about me! And Becky…ugh…she gets on my nerves…."

"Isn't there anybody you know besides them?"

"No." I pursed my lips and sat up again. "Well, I haven't met my roommate yet. Oh God, please tell me it's not one of them…"

Before Sebastian could answer, a student walked in the room.

"Mr. Michaelis, do you mind helping me?" He asked.

"Of course not. Miss Galla was just about to leave." Sebastian eyed at me.

"Right. Thank you sir, for your time." I nodded and left the room.

_'Write more in the journal if something else comes up, My Lady.'_

_'Will do.'_

I stepped out of the hallway and down the stairs. Out of the classroom building and using the map, two buildings down was the dorm house. Climbing up the small stairs, I walked inside the dorm building.

"Hi." I said to the girl over the counter. "I'm new here. Galla Sewtin."

"Ah, yes." She walked over to her cabinet of keys and took out a random one. "Here you go. It's room 313. Go upstairs to the second floor and the first door to your right." The girl indicated to the stairs.

"Okay, thank you!" I walked to the staircase and ascended the steps. With the girl's instruction, I inserted the key and turned the lock.

"Please…none of them." I whispered and opened the door. To my relief, I didn't recognize any girls from earlier. She was different. The girl turned to face me and smiled.

"Oh hi! You must be the new student, right?"

She had long sliver curls, waving down to her stomach. Her eyes were a brilliant pale blue color but pretty. She wore a colorful floral sundress and sliver flats, matching her hair color.

"Uh…yeah!" I smiled. "I'm A-uh…Galla." I chuckled nervously.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kyrie Gray." She held out her hand and smiled brighter.

I shook her hand with ease and she looked at me funny.

"What?" I frowned.

"Nothing. You…just look familiar…"

_'Oh shit…'_

"Nah, must be my imagination." Kyrie nodded.

"Heh, yeah."

"Anyway…dinner doesn't start for a while. I need to go do some things with my teachers and we can walk together to dinner. That sound good?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Great." She smiled and winked at me. "See you later." She left the room, closing the door. I took out my journal and began writing in it.

_"Just met my roommate. Goes by the name Kyrie Gray. She is really sweet and kind. Perhaps she can tell me more about the murders…'_

I closed the spiral and placed it in my bag. Sitting down on my mattress, I looked at the small bookcase next to the bed. Books from the Phantomhive library lined up and leaned against each other, trying to make room. I turned my attention from the books to my closet, some of my less fancy clothes tucked inside with two pairs of shoes with it. Other than that, the dorm was nice and comfortable.

The gun cluttered in the holster and I sighed with annoyance. I hated this thing on my leg. It was getting frustrating to keep this thing on. I couldn't take it off, Sebastian would nag me on about my safety.

I got up from the bed and started to exit the dorms, wandering about outside. The sun was slowly going down, the moon rising. Walking around the campus, I began exploring. After all, I might be here a while.

"Hey Gal!"

_'God, kill me now.'_

"Hey…" I managed to smile as I turned to the perky blonde.

"Say, you wanna come to the stage with the others? We are going to be there a while before dinner starts!"

_'Bingo.'_

"Sure!" I said with more enthusiasm as we made our way to the theater building. As we stepped inside, the others greeted us with cheer and joy.

"Okay!" Becky clapped her hands together. "Holly, as always, you're in charge. Everyone else, let's get on stage and practice."

With nods all around the room, I followed the talkative group to the stage, watching them practicing lines for something.

"Ready, guys?!" Holly called out from the seats.

Everyone started to scrambled to either sides of the stage, deep breaths echoing backstage.

"And…ACTION!" Holly yelled.

Becky started to walk on the stage, looking around as though she was lost and gazing up at nothing.

"Romeo, Romeo…where art thou, Romeo?"

_'Oh my God…' _I wanted to face palm but contained myself. _'Wait, instead of listening to crap, I can sneak backstage!' _

I started to back away slowly, trying not to utter a word or sound. In the dark, I caught hint of a shiny door handle. With ease, I turned the handle slowly and made the door open. Sliding inside and closing, I found myself in a long hallway filled with doors and one classroom.

"Shit…it's huge. Okay…maybe there's some evidence." I whispered to myself and started wandering around. As I looked down on the tiled floor, splatters of red blood stained the tile, making the white look almost pink.

"It's here…" I whispered and looked around. No body in sight. "Must have removed it. But to think they would clean the blood…"

"GAL!"

I jumped and almost drew out my gun. To my relief, I turned to see Becky looking at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I was…um…exploring." I said, lowering my head and act innocent.

"Hmm…well, it's off limits here for you. There have been murders here. Come on." She held the door open for me as I slowly walked out of the hallway and back to the stage.

"Murders?" I asked.

"Yeah. A couple students have died back there. I don't know who though." Becky's eyes shone with guilt.

"Who?"

"I only remember the first victim. The rest I don't care about really."

_'Why is that…?' _"Really? Who?"

She looked at me, guilt spread across her face and on the verge of tears. "Her name was Lilli Wright."

"I see."

Her grief-stricken face suddenly smiled. "Come on, Gal! It's time for dinner!" She grabbed my hand and led me down the small stairs. Out the door, the rest of the group began walking with us and began talking.

"Hey, I'll see you later." I said, reminding Kyrie's offer.

"Where are you going?" Holly asked.

"I promised a friend I'd eat with her." I stated.

"And I don't care." Becky said, hands on her hips. "If she's not one of us, you don't go."

"And when did you become my fucking mother? You can't tell me what to do." My anger rose each second, my relaxed hands tightening.

"Fine then. No longer friends." Becky folded her hands, trying to make me come back to her. But I was better than that. I don't just come up to people and beg. That's not me.

"Never have and never will be." I spat at her and held up my middle finger.

"Bitch…" I heard Becky mumble and gave a devilish grin to her.

"Galla!" I caught sight of sliver curls and hurried to Kyrie. "Come on! They are serving food! I'm starving!" Kyrie laughed and held the cafeteria door for me. I smiled as I passed through the door, waiting for her to come in. We got in line and waited, soft music playing on the small radio.

"Ooh! I love this song." Kyrie exclaimed and started humming to the upcoming song.

_"No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave._

_No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe._

_No matter how many nights that you lie awake to the sounds of the poison rain._

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?"_

"Sounds scary." I frowned slightly, making Kyrie laugh.

"Nah! Just…makes you think. I consider it one of those…break-up songs, I guess?"

_"As days roll by, the night's on fire._

_Tell me, would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn._

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground."_

"It's cool though." I commented.

"Heh, my favorite song." Kyrie smiled.

Soon enough, plates of food were placed on our hands and both of us walked to a small booth. As soon as I began eating, Kyrie asked, "So, when did you first get to England?"

"About…a…week ago?" I said, making more of it a question than answer.

"I see. And how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Heh, eighteen for me. It's my last year here." Kyrie winked.

I smiled and she asked nothing more, devouring her meal quickly. After twenty minutes or so, we exited the cafeteria and back to our dorm.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Kyrie glanced at the clock on her wall. "Almost eight. Hey, I'm going to go my friend's room. Wanna come?"

"No, thanks. I'll stay here." I smiled.

"Alright. Lights are out at ten, in case." Kyrie nodded.

"Got it." I gave her a nod and she left the room. Quickly, I drew out the journal and began writing.

_"Had to go with Becky to the theater while waiting for dinner. I snuck to the back but only found spots of blood. No body anywhere. However, Becky caught me but stated that the first victim was Lilli Wright. But…heh, well…I kind of told her off and abandoned her to go with Kyrie for dinner. She was getting on my nerves anyway. I'll find more information tomorrow."_

I placed the pen down and glanced outside in the twilight colored evening.

"My Lady."

I jumped, looking around the room to find the source of the voice but no luck. Sighing, I answered back.

_"What? Is there a problem?"_

_"No. Pass me the journal. I don't have time to discuss anything tonight. I'll hand it back tomorrow."_

_"Fine. Where?"_

_"I'm in my classroom, helping a student."_

_"Got it. Be there in five."_

I grabbed the journal and shoved it in my bag. Locking the door behind me and down the steps, I walked outside, hearing the crickets chirping already.

"Hey, redhead!"

Recognizing the voice, I didn't turn but simply kept walking. "What the hell do you want, Becky?"

"You! You made a fool of me!" Becky yelled at me.

"Brought it on yourself, didn't you?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"You bastard! I should have never treated you so nice! Look at everything I've done for you!"

I gave her a cold laugh and turned to her finally. Holly stood beside her, arms folded but quiet. "Oh? Like?"

"You had friends!"

"Kyrie's my friend, isn't she?"

"I helped you with your personality!"

"By changing it…"

"I hope something bad happens to you…" Becky narrowed her eyes at me and charged.

"Heh, feeling's mutual." I smirked, getting ready to fight back.

"That's enough, ladies." A figure stood in front of me and held Becky away from me.

"Se- Mr. Michaelis!" I exclaimed.

"M- Galla, are you alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Fine." I sighed and looked at Becky.

"I am disappointed in all of you. Becky, Holly, I suggest you go back to your friends. Galla, come with me." Sebastian shooed away the angry blonde and pushed me slightly to start walking away. Inside his classroom and no one there, I started feel the angst inside me.

"I need to punch something…" I said, my hands trembling.

"The wall, preferably." Sebastian said, looking at papers.

"Fine then." I walked up to the wall and turned away from it. When I couldn't take it anymore, a loud slam made the wall shake with vibrations.

"Better, My Lady?"

"Yeah…" I said, rubbing my right hand.

"I truly am…"

"Truly what?"

"Disappointed in you. I thought you would act more maturely."

"I couldn't take it, Sebastian! I was mad all the time around her! And I-" I was on the verge of yelling before taking a deep breath and relaxing.

"That's what you should have done earlier, My Lady." Sebastian finally looked at me and gave me a evil smirk.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

Silence.

"So…how much did you hear?" I asked.

"I listened as soon you made that evil laugh."

"So, why did you stop me?"

"Well, first…I don't think Claire will let me live if you came home in bruises and cuts. Second, we need her."

"What the fuck for? She's useless."

"Let me see." His hand extended forward and placed the journal on it. He began reading over it and held his forehead.

"My Lady, you must control your temper."

"She pisses me off. Final." I sneered at the book and folded my arms, looking away.

"She holds information, My Lady. I could find that some students were killed and that's it. You need to get more if we are going to find the killer."

"Okay…?"

"Meaning you have to be friends with her again…"

"Not going to happen." I spat.

"My Lady…it's only temporary. You don't have to be friends with her forever. Be strong."

I was quiet before sighing in defeat. "I guess you're right. Fine, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Good. Now, who's this Kyrie Gray?"

"My roommate. She's eighteen and it's her last year here. She's sweet."

"I see."

"What?"

Before Sebastian could answer, the door burst open with a panting Holly and Kyrie catching up.

"Mr. Michaelis!" Both of them yelled in a frantic.

"Calm down, ladies. What ever is the matter?"

"I-It…" Holly trailed off and began to cry. She looked up to meet eyes with me and she suddenly looked like she wanted to kill me. **"YOU! YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!"**

"Do what?" I asked.

Kyrie spoke up. "Mr. Michaelis, please come to the auditorium! No other teachers are here! Please!" She begged.

"Let's go." Sebastian nodded and let me go out first before closing the door.

"You will die!" Holly spat at me.

"Holly! Enough!" Sebastian said sternly. She remained quiet but kept eyeing me.

"Hurry!" Kyrie exclaimed and all of us made a dash to the theater. Slamming the door open, we weaved through the seats and went onstage.

"Where?" I asked.

"Here." Holly pointed to the door I went through earlier. Sprinting to the door, I could make a faint body lying on the floor and covered in blood in the dark.

"Another murder." I mumbled and slowly went up to the body.

"Stop!" Holly exclaimed.

"Calm down. I'm just going to see the wounds." I said, easing my voice low and cold.

I could hear Holly whimpering as I tiptoed to the body. Knocking the body over with my boot, I examined the body. I recognized it immediately.

It was Becky.

"D-Did you see who did it?" I turned to the two girls and demon. Holly whimpered more and Kyrie shook her head.

"Well…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"At least she's in a better place." Kyrie said and made an imaginary cross with her hands to Becky.

"What?" I frowned.

"Oh my God! I can't take it!" Holly yelled and ran off, bursting into tears.

"Holly!" I exclaimed and was going to run after her but Kyrie stopped me.

"Let her be. She needs peace and quiet. After all, she's been through a lot." Kyrie said quietly.

I gave her a confused face and Kyrie began to explain.

"See, Holly is or was friends with Lilli Wright. Those two were thick as thieves. They were always getting into trouble but loved mischief. But, Lilli was the first victim to die of the school's killer."

"I know. Becky told me."

"Well, Holly was truly upset and sorrowful all the time. I believe she had to go to the doctor several times because she wasn't eating properly. In fact, she wanted to be dead. Just so she can truly join Lilli."

"I see." I said and lowering my head.

"Yes. Then Becky came to her and comforted her until she could be relieved of her grief. Then, Becky became her best friend and Holly was sure it would never happen again. But…it did. Now, Becky can be with her."

"Did Becky knew Lilli?" I asked.

"Well, yes…I mean they were family."

"Say what now?"

"Yeah…Lilli was Becky's sister."

**A/N: Awww…**

**A: And I yelled at her…**

**Yeah…karma's a bitch, isn't it?**

**A: -.-''**

**Please review! Would mean a lot :3 Question, comment, concern, wtf-is-this-just-give-me-food? Leave in a review or PM me! That's all for now! More coming at the end of August/first week of September! :)**

**P.S. That song on the radio? It's Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars. I didn't know what song to put and I was listening to it so…..tada! :P**


	15. Confusion Is A Horrible Feeling

**A/N: So…school… *Shakes you* HELP ME! DX**

**A: *pulls me away* Dude…just…calm down…**

**Right, right. ReViEw TiMe! TeEhEe! XD**

**lilbigEnano96: Well… *whispers* you have to read to find out… :3**

**Riku'sgirl19: 0-0 okay…scary :p**

**Christmasloot: *puts on glasses* Let us see who… XD**

**Turnerbk: Aw, thank you! :)**

**Ballad Rose: …Alright, I will. Actually, I was going to! XD Ciel is coming! But MUCH MUCH MUCH later! Promise.**

**MusicAnonymous: Good job! …It's not easy because you haven't figured the secret thing later on. It shall be in Chapter kjfhadtl…okay I don't know what number XD but you haven't solved everything yet of it.**

**I made it easy because it wasn't really a trial, just something light so Aerith could get home quicker and easier. No need for mysterious and hard clues. But thank you!**

***Pants* That's a lot…**

**A: Here. Once again, the author does not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Only the OCs of this story.**

**Thank *collapses on floor* you….**

**A: …Enjoy the story? 0-0**

* * *

"That's impossible!" I exclaimed in surprise.

Kyrie smiled softly and spoke. "That's what I said too."

"But, Becky's last name is Channing. How could they be sisters if Lilli's last name is Wright?"

"See, Lilli Wright was once Lilli Channing. However, their parents would argue all the time and they got a divorce. The father took Rebecca while the mother took Lilli. The mother remarried and their last name became Wright."

"Oh, I see." I nodded.

Kyrie nodded in return while Sebastian finally talked.

"Kyrie, you best head up to your room. I'll fix things here." Sebastian nodded.

The sliver hair bobbed up and down as the girl left, her footsteps echoing and getting fainter and fainter.

"Will you?" I turned to the demon.

He gave me his unforgettable smirk. "Of course. After all, I am simply one hell of a butler for My Lady."

I rolled my eyes at his line as always. "Right, right. How could I possibly forget?"

He chuckled lowly. "You need to get to bed as well, My Lady."

"Tsk. Fine. Just because you're a teacher doesn't mean you can push me around." I turned away from the bloodied body and headed down the exit.

"Oh, and My Lady?"

My eyes locked onto his crimson pupils as I spoke. "Yes?"

He smiled softly, "Goodnight."

I smiled slightly back at him. "Try not to get too bored tonight." I teased, continuing to get out of the building. Heading back to the dorms, up the stairs and unlocking the door, there stood Holly.

"Holly? Where's Kyrie?" I asked.

"Shower." Holly lowly mumbled and pointed to a door near the closet.

"Ah, I see. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just…I can't believe…"

"Hey, it's okay." I smiled at her and came closer to her.

"Did…Did you do it?" She backed away as I walked to her.

"No. I promise you I didn't. Mr. Michaelis as my witness." I said truthfully.

Holly was quiet as she talked. "It's just…Becky was talking to me. Just a few minutes ago before she died. And…" She sighed quietly.

I stayed silent.

"She was saying how…how much people have changed. Like, how people would go the flow with her but you…you held your ground. And to everyone else, they realized they could be whoever they want. She was humiliated that no one was with her expect me. But not in a bad way. She wanted people to be kind, not just sarcastic and mean."

"Well…sometimes, you can't go with the flow. And…I am...sorry. I-I shouldn't have been rude to you all. It's just…so much shit has been going on and…I put my anger into you guys. I'm sorry." Half a lie…

"It's okay." Holly smiled.

I smiled back as Kyrie stepped out of the restroom, in a white nightgown. "What did I miss?" She asked, rubbing her silky sliver strands with a towel.

"Just apologizing." I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Heh, glad that's settled." Kyrie yawned. "Let's get to bed. I'm bushed."

"Alright. 'Night guys." Holly waved bye and exited our dorm.

"Let's get to bed." Kyrie smiled at me once the door was closed.

"Alright. I'm just gonna take a quick shower and then get into bed." I nodded, getting my nightgown.

"Okay. The lights will be out, in case." Kyrie began crawling into her sliver sheets.

I nodded again before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. Undressing and turning on the shower, I walked inside the stall. Letting the warm little droplets hit my face and sighing with stress, it wasn't long before soapy suds covered my auburn hair.

_'I still wonder who would kill Becky. It's strange. Even when Holly thought that I did it. I was mad for a while but I wouldn't do anything crazy like killing somebody. That's absurd. Maybe I can find out more clues or evidence in the morning…'_

Letting the water rinse out the bubbles, I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. After a through drying, I put on my nightgown and headed back into the room. Light snores filled the small room, indicating that Kyrie was already fast asleep. I closed the bathroom door and began to crawl into the small mattress. Placing the covers over me, I stared up at the ceiling.

_'Another place I have to get used to sleeping…'_

I closed my eyes as tightly as they could.

_'Good night, My Lady…'_

A light smile crept on my face. _'You just told me that. But…Good night, Sebastian.'_

_'No Mr. Michaelis?'_

_'You wish.'_

A light chuckle of his beamed my mind with joy and made my heart flutter. _'As always, sweet dreams.'_

_'Try not to kill anybody.'_

Another laugh. _'No promises.'_

_'Right…'_

I trailed off at my own words thus of the darkness filling my head and giving me dreams.

**(One week later)**

"Galla! What are you doing?!" Mr. Patrick exclaimed at me.

"Something! I don't know!" I yelled back.

"I have already told you this. You're taking Becky's part in the play."

_'Oh yeah…'_

"Why me?!" I wandered about the stage and pouted.

"We don't have anybody else who want to do it."

"Well, I don't!"

"Is something the matter?" And who walks in the auditorium?

"Mr. Michaelis…" Mr. Patrick trailed off.

"Yes, they told me to come here while you go on home." Sebastian smiled.

"Ah, I see. Make sure Miss Sewtin practices her lines for the play!" Mr. P informed before exiting the theater. Sebastian sat down at control center, which was placed in the center of the room. He smirked as he fixed a small spotlight on me.

"Haha, very funny." I rolled my eyes. "Why do I have to do this?"

"You're the only one who can get to backstage. Besides, the school closed it off due to Rebecca's death. The only time it'll be open is tomorrow, when the play starts."

"Right…" I pursed my lips and sighed. "How is the PP taking it?"

"I can see the sorrow in their eyes and sadness in them. They don't talk much anymore however, they will be in the play."

"As expected."

I could see a faint smile from Sebastian as he spoke. "Now, practice. If you want to make it and get out of here, then I suppose you should learn your lines."

"Ugh…fine." I glanced at the large book and looked over the script. Reading over the lines, my eyes came over one familiar word.

_Sleep._

_'That night…I never asked, haven't I? I wonder if…he…no! No way…I can't even say it. But maybe… Due to the events, I haven't had time. Should I…?'_

"S-Sebastian?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"C-Can I ask you something?" _'Damn my stuttering!'_

"Go ahead, My Lady."

"What was…What was with that night?" I mumbled so quietly that I could barely hear myself.

"Sorry, couldn't hear that, My Lady."

"What…Whatwaswiththatnight?" I said in one breath.

"…That was…too fast."

"What…was…with…that…night?" I asked slowly this time.

"Which night?" Sebastian's head tilted to the side.

"Th-The night that…that I barely found about the engagement."

I could hear Sebastian sigh quietly before answering. "Well, you seemed hurt about it and it's a butler's duty to make sure his Master is happy. I have told you, My Lady. It's okay to cry."

"N-Not the crying part." I smiled sadly. "But…thank you again for that."

"You're welcome."

"But…after that…"

"You went to sleep after that, My Lady."

"Well, yes but…you…you."

"You…?'"

"You…kissed me on the forehead…and said my name."

Sebastian's face was completely covered in surprise. His crimson pupils widened largely, his mouth almost dropping down and he suddenly became shaky.

"You…you knew?"

"I was still awake." I looked away, avoiding his shocked eyes.

Silence.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Sebastian asked.

"Why did you do that?"

"…" He said nothing, his eyes averting mine.

"S-Sebastian?"

"It…was a goodnight kiss. Something to make you feel better…I suppose. Not like that though…" Sebastian smiled innocently at me.

'I should have known.'

"I-I see…" I restrained myself not to frown. _'Why am I upset?' _

"But…" Sebastian began.

"But…" I trailed off with him.

"I do care for you."

I finally looked at him; my orbs locked onto his devilish eyes and started to snicker quietly. "I know…"

"What?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you wouldn't just strap a gun to my leg if you didn't care. Or even save me from my killer."

Sebastian was about to speak however something stopped him. He grinned at me and nodded. "That is true."

"Heh…"

"However…about that…kiss…" Sebastian began.

"Yes?" My heart started to pump faster.

"It was…it was because I-"

"Galla!" Holly bursted through the door, making the demon and I jump a little.

"Holly?" I asked.

Ever since what had happen with Becky, Holly was usually at my side. Even after accusing me of killing her, she still managed to push herself into my life. But, I feel for her. She just wanted someone next to her so she won't be lonely. However…it was getting a bit annoying.

"Hey!" Holly grinned before her eyes met Sebastian. "Oh, good afternoon, Mr. Michaelis."

"Afternoon." Sebastian smiled with his eyes closed.

Holly turned her attention back to me. "How is your part going?"

"Good." I answered simply, looking at my lines.

"Is everyone treating you nice?"

"No."

"Are you happy that you're in the play?"

"…No."

"But you're playing Juliet!"

"I know."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I don't want to be Juliet." I mumbled.

"Why?"

'It reminds me of me and Michael's engagement.'

"Because…" I trailed off.

"Hmm…you sound tired. You should get some rest. The play is in two days, you know."

"I agree with Miss Rozella." Sebastian nodded.

"Fine." I said and tossed the script book to an empty table nearby.

"Here, I'll take her back." All eyes turned to the familiar girl leaning on the doorway.

"Oh! Kyrie!" Holly exclaimed.

Kyrie winked at Holly and motioned me to follow her. "Let's go." With a nod, I jumped off the stage and began walking towards the sleek sliver curls.

"Make sure you get rest, Miss Sewtin." Sebastian smiled.

"Promise." I nodded and smiled slightly.

"I gotta go to tutoring." Holly grinned and ran out the door. "BYE!"

"She's like a hyper cat." Kyrie shook her head but snickered. "Ready?"

I gave her a nod, waved bye to the 'teacher' and headed out the building with the senior. "So, how was your Sunday today?" I asked.

"Pretty good. I was listening to music all day really." Kyrie smiled.

"Oh? Like?"

"Remember that song that came on the radio the day we first met?"

I began to think. "Oh! The one that goes…"

Both of us began to sing. _"Tell me, would you kill to save a life? Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right? Crash, crash. Burn, let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground…"_

"Hey! You do remember it!" Kyrie teased.

"Shut up! It's been stuck in my head for a while." I smirked.

Arriving at the dorm building and up the stairs, I plopped my face onto the hard but comforting mattress. "Ugh…" I could hear Kyrie laughing. Revealing my face to the light, my eyes watched Kyrie sitting down on her bed.

"So, how is the play turning out?" Kyrie asked.

"Ugh…kill me already. I hate plays."

"Then, why are you doing it?"

"…Felt right. I couldn't leave the PP hanging."

"Ah, I getcha." Kyrie nodded and turned to a small radio. With a turn of the brown knob, soft music began to play.

_"It may have slipped you but life isn't fair at all…_

_But tell me…how are you?_

_I miss you_

_Maybe…life is cruel without you…"_

"What kind of song is that?" I asked but smiled.

"Who knows? Artists have different themes to songs they wrote." Kyrie shrugged her shoulders.

"But it is true…life isn't fair." I nodded.

"I know." Kyrie said, her eyes looking down. She suddenly smiled and asked, "So tell me, what do you want to do? You know…after school and graduating?"

"Hmm…I…never even thought about it." I said, stating the truth.

"Come on! There must be something! Working for the Queen…"

_'Ew.'_

"Getting married…" Kyrie continued.

_'Ewww…'_

"Oh! I wish I can find true love…" Kyrie's eyes dazzled with the light.

"True love, eh?" I smiled. "Never experienced it."

"Hmmm…me, maybe once. But there must be one time!"

I puffed out my cheeks and let it out slowly. "Well, I did like my childhood friend when I turned thirteen. But it was when I was a teen!"

"OOOO! What was his name?"

"Andrew." I smiled, thinking about my friend.

"Aw! He sounds cute!" She smiled. "What else do you want to do when you get older?"

That got me thinking. "I don't know. I was hoping to go to college…but in the States."

"Really? Why there?"

"Change of scenery, I suppose."

"Hmm…sounds interesting! What's your major?" Kyrie exclaimed.

"…Well, I'm pretty good in music so I suppose that. My minor would have to be business." _'For the Funtom Company…'_

"Business?" Kyrie eyed me up and down. "You don't look like a business girl."

"I don't?"

"Nope! You look like a musical person to me." Kyrie smiled. "Why business?"

"Just 'cause…"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Haha, no, it's okay. And you? What do you want to do?"

"Something with radios. I'm always fascinated by them and want to make some."

"Sounds cool."

"Yeah…"

Both of us suddenly went quiet, making the ceiling interesting.

"Okay, I confess something." Kyrie said.

"What's up with that?" My eyes faced forward to the senior.

"Just felt like it. In addition, you told me someone you used to like. So, I thought it would be fair." Kyrie shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay…go ahead." I folded my arms.

"Just…promise me that you won't think different of me…"

"I promise…"

"Okay…" She took a sharp breath and mumbled something.

"…What?"

"I'm…I'm a lesbian."

Silence.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes widen.

"Yeah…" Kyrie frowned and looked to the floor.

"Why are you so ashamed?"

Kyrie looked bewildered by the question. "Uh…um…well…I…I'm different…I suppose."

"And? What's so wrong with that? We all have different faces. Each face holds something of theirs and it is only theirs. And, those people are not you. We are different in our own way. What is so wrong with that?" I smiled comfortably at the embarrassed senior.

Kyrie took it all in and began nodding. "Y-Yeah. You're right. Thank you, Galla."

"Sure." I smiled.

"Did you make that up just to comfort me or what?" Kyrie said in a teasing tone.

I laughed before replying. "No, haha. My aunt told me that when I was little."

"Your aunt is a very good person then." Kyrie smiled.

"She is." I smiled back.

"Well…" Kyrie grunted as she got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright…" I smiled as Kyrie closed the door. My eyes turned to the boring ceiling, thinking about today.

_'I wonder what Sebastian was going to say before Holly busted the door down. But…he said he cared for me…he said he never lies. However, I still wonder about that night. Why did he do that? He said it wasn't like that but…the way that he…that he kissed my forehead. I might be crazy or weird but…I think it was more. But…what do I know? Perhaps, it's a one-sided thing. Maybe…he's right.'_

"Oh, hey, Galla?" Kyrie called from the bathroom.

"What?" I asked without getting up.

"What are you wearing tomorrow?"

"Uh…sundress, I suppose? Why?"

"Sundress?! That'll never do!" Kyrie exclaimed, making me jump.

"What's so wrong with that?!"

"You can't go to a dance with a sundress!"

"Whoa, whoa. Dance?" My eyebrows rose and made myself sit up.

"Yeah! It's tomorrow! You know, to celebrate opening night of your play!"

"I was not aware of this…"

"Well, now you are."

My fingers combed through my hair and I sighed. "I have other dresses too, you know."

"Okay, good!" Kyrie opened the door, wearing her white nightgown.

I smiled at her as she jumped onto her bed, cuddling with her pillow. "Ahh…I feel better."

"Good for you." I chuckled and got up. "I'm gonna change for the night."

"Okay, good night." Kyrie said, turning over to face the wall and covered herself in her floral designed sheets. I grabbed my nightgown and changed quickly. Slipping inside the small twin bed, I yawned quietly and turned off the light switch.

"'Night, Kyrie."

Kyrie yawned loudly before answering back. "Good night, Galla."

It suddenly became quiet…but not for long.

_'Good night, My Lady.'_

_'Haha, good night Sebastian.'_

_'I hope to see you at the dance.'_

_'You bastard…you knew?!'_

A cold laugh rang in my ears, giving me shivers. _'You never asked…'_

_'Fine…how about a 'we'll see'?'_

_'Heh, alright. Good night again.'_

_''Night.'_

**(Next day)**

Practically, no one was wandering about campus the next morning. All I could hear when I woke up was girls squealing to get their hair and makeup done. I, for one, didn't care. Just show up and stand in the back is my plan.

"Oh! Well, good morning, Galla."

My eyes jumped from the ground to Mr. Patrick. "'Mornin'." I gave a forced smile.

"I suppose you're not going to the dance." Mr. Patrick slightly frowned.

"Oh, I am. I just…don't like to get all into it." My auburn hair swished back and forth as I spoke.

"Ah, I see. All excited for the play?"

"Well, considering you made me play Juliet…let's get it over with." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

Mr. Patrick gave a laugh. "Hey now! You make a good Juliet! Very good Juliet."

"Right…" I looked back to him. "Well, I should get going."

"Ah! Of course, of course." The teacher smiled, waved bye and walked off.

Hands in pockets, I set off again, the cold, piercing wind going straight through, causing me to shiver. A shade of green suddenly covered my eyes and started to panic. To my relief, it was a light green sweater onto of me.

"You will catch a cold."

"Hmph." I took the clothing off my head and put it on quickly. "What are you doing here, Sebastian?"

"Well, no one needed help on their work this morning. So, I figured to take a walk and I saw you and Mr. Patrick, My Lady. Shall we?" He smirked as soon as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine…" Both of us began walking, the wind becoming less violent to me. "How are you not cold?!" I exclaimed.

"I am a demon. I do not feel heat nor cold."

"Lucky…" I mumbled.

The mood became awkward suddenly, a teacher and student walking together. But no one could see us…thank God.

"Uh…Sebastian?" I asked quietly.

"Hm?" Sebastian suddenly became interested in the sky, watching the gray skies bleed through the white clouds.

"We never finished….our conversation."

"Which one?"

"From…yesterday."

For a moment, I thought I heard Sebastian sigh. "Right…"

"So…why…did you…"

"As I said, I do care for you."

"Just like…master and servant…right?"

"I suppose."

"You suppose?" My eyebrows rose in suspicion.

"Yes."

"Hm. But…I'm going to sound weird for saying this…"

"Go ahead." Sebastian's tone suddenly became curious.

"To me…that night...my feeling for that…was a one-sided thing."

"I suppose you're right."

'So…it was just me…why did I think so stupidly?'

"Yeah…" I bit my lip and looked down on the ground. _'Now, I have the same feeling as yesterday. Why am I upset…?'_

Sebastian suddenly stopped walking. "I was also looking for you because I have new details, My Lady."

I pushed aside my emotions to answer. "Oh? About?"

"The play. It seems the lead for Romeo is out sick…very badly."

"Right…so, who's the new Romeo?" My eyes suddenly widen. "Please don't tell me…"

Sebastian chuckled and looked at me finally. "It's not me, My Lady. I am too ancient to play a handsome lover."

"You're not that ancient! ...Maybe a little but not the point! Who is it then?"

"They haven't confirmed it though, My Lady. I could be giving you rumors."

I began to think and gave a final nod. "Once it's confirmed, tell me. Otherwise, I'll have a stupid yet shocked face onstage."

Sebastian nodded. "As you wish, My Lady."

"Hey! Phantomhive!"

_'Oh God, who snitched on me?'_

I turned around to see to my surprise, a familiar person.

"Officer Hensley?" My eyes widen at the lone officer approaching us.

"So good to see you again, Phantomhive!" Officer Hensley exclaimed.

Sebastian and I shushed him quickly, the officer jumping at our sudden shushing.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm in disguise, Hensley! No one can know I'm a Phantomhive!" I explained quickly and scanned the area to make sure no one could hear us.

"Ah, I see. On a case for the Queen?" Hensley whispered.

A nod came from me before Sebastian spoke up. "Yes. My Lady now goes by the name Galla Sewtin."

"Just don't make it too obvious that it's not my real name." I folded my arms.

"Promise." The officer winked.

"What are you doing here anyway? I haven't seen you around campus." I frowned.

"Oh! Well, the school called the police station and asked for security during a dance tonight."

"I see." I nodded.

"This may be slow to you but barely heard about that madman being shot at a party. Thank goodness." Hensley smiled gratefully at me. "I suppose you are happy?"

_'Just when I was about to get rid of those guilty feelings…'_

"Oh, yes." A forced smile got by Hensley who was laughing at my somewhat innocent smile.

"Glad to hear! Well, I better get going. Hope to see you later." The kind officer grinned and walked off without another word.

"Haven't seen him in ages." A small curve on my lips formed.

"Yes…" Sebastian agreed.

"Galla!" The sight of blonde hair made my heart leap with joy.

_'Claire?! Wait…she doesn't call me Galla…'_

"Hi Holly." I smiled as she came dashing towards me, my feelings being crushed.

"We need help getting some girls ready for the dance! Please help!" Holly pouted, giving me her gigantic puppy eyes.

"Fine!" I puffed out my cheeks.

"Yes!" Holly cheered and dragged me back to the dorm building. I gave Sebastian a bright smile before turning to back to Holly.

"Alright, let's get started."

* * *

The dance…oh, if only, I could describe the dance in one word. Oh! I know!

"Boring." I mumbled and grinned like a idiot. I stared into the crowd, dancing to their heart's content. Some boys were dancing with beautiful girls, swaying back and forth. Otherwise, most people would watch from a distance like me. However, they weren't hidden in a corner, far from all human contact.

"Thank God this gym is huge." I puffed out my cheeks and sighed. Randomly, I looked down at my clothing. The party dress was strapless; the top was a dark red. The middle had a black sharp bow tied above my stomach. The skirt at the bottom ended down below my knees, the red a shade lighter than the top. As for my shoes, nothing was wrong with a pair of black high heels.

"Anti-social, are we?"

I turned to meet the demon teacher who was smirking at me. "Be quiet. There's nothing better to do." I folded my arms and looked away.

"Well then…" Sebastian smiled and held out his hand. I stared at the offered hand and finally moved my eyes to meet his. "What?"

"Since there's nothing to do…may I have this dance?"

I started at him with disbelief. "Really?"

"Well, why not?" Sebastian smiled with eyes closed. I hesitantly took his hand and we both got into our dancing position.

"Your arm…goes up here." He lifted my arm and placed it on his right arm, my hand barely touching his shoulder. He lightly held my left hand in place and placed his other hand on my waist. I blushed at the dancing gesture; my face was aligned up to his chest. I felt so small next to him and that was with wearing heels.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked.

With a nod, we both swayed back and forth, the music in the background turning into a smooth ballad.

_"No matter how many times you told me you wanted to leave._

_No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe._

_No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain._

_Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?"_

"Great song choice." I mumbled. Sebastian however caught it and was slightly amused by it.

My eyes could only stare at his forehead, but not his eyes. He suddenly made me twirl and my hair spun around. We clasped hands together again lightly and kept dancing in the dark corner.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes transferred from his head to his cherry eyes. "Y-Yeah, why?"

"Making sure, My Lady." He did another twirl for me.

_"As days roll by, the night's on fire._

_Tell me, would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right? _

_Crash, crash. Burn, let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground."_

"My Lady…"

"Yes?"

The whole time, our eyes connected and concentrated on each other. I was afraid to blink even once.

"May I ask a question?"

_"No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget_

_No matter how many lies that I live, I will never regret_

_There is a fire inside of this heart_

_And a riot about to explode into flames._

_Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God?"_

"Go ahead…" I said as he spun me around again.

"Are you…in love with anyone?"

I was quiet, not from thinking but his choice of question. "Why?"

"I am just simply curious, My Lady. Of course, you don't have to tell me."

"Well…no. I-I'm not. Not even Michael." I shook my head.

"I see." Sebastian simply said and spun me around thrice.

_"Do you really want? __Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins?_

_Do you really want? __Do you really want me?_  
_Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?_

_Tell me, would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?_  
_Crash, crash. Burn, let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground._

_Underground, underground, underground…"_

The song ended sooner than I expected and the music went back to a normal pace. Both of us suddenly blinked and Sebastian took his hands away from me.

"I had a lovely time, My Lady." Sebastian smiled sweetly at me.

"Y-Yeah. I did too." I grinned back.

"Michaelis!" We both turned to Mr. Patrick, the teacher approaching us.

"We need some help with some students." Mr. Patrick panted.

"Of course. I'm right behind you." Sebastian nodded.

The teacher nodded and headed to the exit. However, Sebastian turned back to me and held my cheek gently.

"W-Wha…are…" I couldn't say anything otherwise it would be gibberish. Using his other hand, Sebastian brushed my bangs away and planted another bittersweet kiss on my forehead. I didn't breathe nor blink. I stood there like a puppet, waiting on my master's orders.

_'What…is he…doing…'_

Sebastian came away from me and smiled innocently. "I shall see you later, My Lady." He turned away from me and headed towards the door. Once he left, I finally took a deep breath and my eyes began to water from not blinking.

_'Did he just…kiss me…again? And I did…nothing.'_

Leaning against the wall, my feelings were about to explode.

_'What is this? I hate this feeling. It's making my heart ache and it hurts. I feel like…my emotions will pour out of me.'_

My eyes truly began to get teary from my confusion and rubbed my salty tears away.

_'How could he…but why did he…'_

_'He's a demon, what do you except? Maybe he's toying with you…he did say he liked 'games'.'_

"Galla?"

My eyes blurred from the wet tears focused on Holly, dressed up and her hair curled. "Are you okay? Hey…are you…"

I sniffed quietly and laughed coldly. "Fine." I stared at the door that Sebastian left, hoping he wouldn't come back to see me like this.

"Are you sure?" Holly asked.

"Yup. I am fine."

_'Every girl's biggest lie…'_

**A: OMGOMGOMG**

**Oh, hush up! Next chapter is you performing!**

**A: *runs***

**Psh, she'll be back…I hope…**

**ANYWAY! Question, comment, concern, dude-why-the-fuck-are-you-still-doing-this? Leave in a review or PM me! Much appreciated :)**

**Sorry that this so short but school has been keeping me busy and I had to give something out :/ But next chapter will be longer! …Hopefully 0-0**

***Other song on the radio in the dorm? I made that up…in like two minutes…**

****The one at the dance was Hurricane again but I thought of it as a cover I saw on Youtube once…meh, I'll see if I can find the link. ._.**


End file.
